all in daily craziness
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: what all could happen to the already craziness of Five-0 lives especially when you throw in their daily lives never could know what would happen next...then someone comes into their lives and seem to add into the mix...summary suck but read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ my first Hawaii Five-0 story_

**Summary:**_ this story Steve has a little brother that was one when his mother faked her own death and a son; this is what goes on with everyone on the team_

* * *

Steve and Catherine had split up once and he had found Lexi who thought was a wonderful woman and about two months after meeting was told him was pregnant. Not long after that he learned the truth about her being addicted to cocaine and connected to some gangs on the island. They had a son Matt (3) that wasn't hard for him to get custody after was born addicted to cocaine. She sees him a few nights a month. He also has a younger brother Bryan (16) and after his father was killed he got custody. This is right after his mother showed back up and only after 15 years. Kono and Adam are still together and Liliana and Chin are dating

* * *

Steve woke up to someone moving around downstairs and he grabbed her is gun out of the nightstand and slipped on a t-shirt before heading downstairs but was shocked to see that Doris was the one there and seemed to making breakfast so he put the gun on the counter glancing around, "Stop playing with your gun and come eat."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and put some food on a plate, "Was trying to make us something to eat."

he ran a hand down his face, "Thanks but thought you were leaving the island?"

She made him a plate and handed him some coffee, "Nevermind about that but-"

He looked around to see some bags, "Are you planning on staying here?"

"At least until can find a more permenate place to stay and wont be long. Don't worry will leave Catherine and you alone."

He knew Catherine was least of his worries, "She's upstairs asleep but why are you really here?"

Some crying could be heard from top of the stairs and both turned to see Matt standing at the top, "Whose this?"

He ran up the stairs and walk back down with him on his hip, "This is Matt your grandson."

She was shocked, "Didn't mention last time you two had a child."

"It's a long story that don't have time to explain at the moment but guess you can stay for a little bit."

Matt moved his head from his father's shoulder, "Who you?"

Just then his cell phone started to ring, "McGarrett? Alright be there shortly."

"You have a case so early?"

He finished his coffee, "Yes, sorry little man but Cath will take you there today."

Catherine opened her eyes when someone crawled over to her, "Morning buddy."

Matt laid his head on her chest as Steve came in, "Sorry have a case and Doris is downstairs."

She sighed, "Let me guess she knows about Matt but not about-"

He leaned over and kissed her, "No didn't tell her about this one," he rubbed his hand over her small bump. "Didn't want to discuss that so soon."

She did understand where he was coming from, "Better get to tell Bryan before he finds out himself."

"He's at his friends for the night so maybe could pick him up after school and break the news."

They kissed once more before he had to leave which she stayed in bed for a little longer until her stomach was growling, "What you want for breakfast?"

Matt yawned as looked at her, "Pancakes."

"Sounds good to me. Choco?" he nodded before she lifted him up and headed downstairs seeing Doris reading the paper. "Morning."

She looked up smiling, "He looks like Steve did when he was that age."

"And uncle Bry?" he asked both of them.

"You would have to ask your dad about that one."

**/*/*/*/**

Danny watched as his partner pulled up to the crime scene and could tell something was definitely bothering him but decided to let it go for now. Chin walked over to where Danny was standing and both looked on as he sent a text message and looked like wanted to toss his phone, "What's with boss?" Kono asked.

"Have no idea but," Danny answered. "Not sure want to be at receiving end of that message."

Duke walked over, "A man and woman robbed the place and shot the two employees working this morning."

"I am working on pulling facial recognition from the video feeds," Kono said.

Steve shoved his phone in his pocket, "Don't even ask," he told his partner. "Any witnesses?"

"HPD said a few passerby thought they saw two people running out of the back door after the shots were fired but can't be sure."

Danny followed his partner inside, "Want to talk about it?"

"You don't even know what it is," he told him.

"Can only be a few things and since here can't be to bad."

**/*/*/*/**

Danny and Steve pulled up to the palace at the same time and once inside the detective watched as his partner took a phone call and headed to his office and could hear him cursing in a few different languages that had no idea what the hell was being said.

Steve looked up when the office door opened and he slammed his desk phone down, "Don't even ask."

"Want to talk about whatever that was about?"

"Doris showed up this morning out of the blue in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Wow, what is she even doing back here?"

"She said wanted to spend time together with me and reconnect."

"You are wondering still why she really let WoFat go the last time she was here and have no idea how going to tell Bryan or Mary that she's alive."

"Bryan was one when she died and doesn't remember anything about her and as for Mary not something want to tell her over the phone."

"What about Matt? Didn't leave him alone with her?"

"Catherine has somethings to do at Pearl so she's taking him with her today. Going to have to come up with something Bryan and her are going to meet sometime since she decided was going to stay at the house."

Danny stopped himself from laughing, "How are you going to tell him?"

Kono popped her head in the office, "We may have a lead to the shooters."

Both follow her to the smart table, "Fingerprints come back to Kiera Thomas and Jacob Hamilton both have records for robbery."

"We have a last known address?"

Kono pushed a few buttons, "Seems they have one not far from the latest robbery."

The race to the house was short and once there they storm the place but find nothing inside, "Put a APB out on both of them."

**/*/*/*/**TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ my first Hawaii Five-0 story  
_

**Summary:**_ this story Steve has a little brother that was one when his mother faked her own death and a son; this is what goes on with everyone on the team_

* * *

Steve glanced at the clock on his office wall noticing it was about time the high school was letting out and would have a chance to talk to him after the football game that night. Danny knocked on the door to his office and walked inside noticing something was bothering him still, "Trying to figure out a way to tell him?"

"His game is at 7 tonight so maybe over dinner afterwards," he said. "Kono and Chin find something?"

"A location they might be hiding at."

The ride to the house was quick and they stop outside a house that looked like no one had even lived there in years, "Sure about this?" Kono asked her cousin.

Chin was about to say something when someone inside the house busted out a window and started shooting a AK47 at them, "Never taking us alive cops."

"Chin and Kono take the back while Danny and me get the front," Steve told them.

Once all get to the right door they bust them down at the same time and within moments both suspects are dead, "All clear in here," all of them say. "Anything?"

Kono pointed to some stuff on the counter, "Looks like they were high for a while."

"CSU can come in here and clear the place out."

**/*/*/*/**

Back at the palace all of them walk in and notice that Doris was standing in Steve's office so they all head to their own and he walks in his before dropping his jacket on the back of his chair and wait for her to even acknowledge he was even in the same room. She was looking around the office at different pictures, "He looks like you did when in high school at that age."

"Joe said the same thing last time saw him," he said sitting down. "Doris what are you doing here?"

"We got off on the wrong foot this morning and wanted to make it up to you by taking you out for dinner."

He ran a hand down his face, "I have some plans tonight maybe another day."

"Can we do something now and at least get to talk some more? Seems like been avoiding me all day."

"You were gone for 15 years and just show up out of the blue two years after dad died trying to figure out who was behind your death that wasn't real and you want to just walk right back in like that never happened? Or he didn't send all three of us away to protect any of us?"

"Steve, I was only trying to protect you guys from someone that-"

"You left for 15 years and expect everything to be fine right away but it's not. If either of them want to talk to you it's up to them just don't force them."

She could tell he was hurting, "What happened to them? Where are they?"

"Mary is on the mainland and Bryan is still on the island. He moved back here about a year before dad died," before she could say something more he grabbed his jacket and left the office without saying a word to his partner or anyone else that was on his team on the way out.

Danny stopped next to her, "Give him time and be okay."

/*/*/*/

Catherine had finished up on base for the day and headed back over to his place and was happy that it looked like Doris wasn't there so she made a snack before taking her laptop outside to the lanai and set Matt down on the grass to play with some of his toys before leaving. Steve got home and smiled as saw her corvette in the driveway before grabbing a water from the fridge and watched from the doorway, "Hey sailor not good to stare."

He leaned over kissing her, "How was it today?"

"Matt always loves coming with me and everyone at the office loves him. Almost as much as Kono, Chin and Danny like having him over there."

He sat down in the chair next to her, "Am sure he does. What about this morning?"

"We really didn't talk to much and then left for work."

"Not sure how going to tell Bryan without having him kill her."

"Give him time and maybe in a while they will be at least friends."

Matt looked over smiling before running into his arms, "Daddy your home."

"Ready to go watch some football?"

"Anything happen at work that made you tense?"

"She stopped by before I left and kind of got into it over her asking about Mary and Bryan."

**/*/*/*/**

Steve drove them to the high school and it took some real patience to navigate through the crowd of cars that seemed to be in the parking lot that night but once he found a spot that was far from the field he grabbed a couple of blankets and jacket before heading to pay to get inside and surprised to see Gracie waiting, "Hey kiddo."

Gracie hugged both of them, "Hi uncle Steve and Catherine. Danno invited me to the game."

Danny walked over, "Rachael, Stan and Charlie came down with the flu so offered to take her few days early."

"So Danno said Bryan was playing tonight? I never seen him play so should be cool."

They decide to grab some snacks before getting some seats and spot Kono and Chin waiting, "Nice to see you made it."

"Well, the case is over and Liliana has to work tonight," Chin said. "Where else would be?"

"Adam is away for the week on some business so thought," Kono said. "Would come and watch him play."

"What's with all of the people here tonight?" Gracie asked almost losing the group.

"What you want to get?" Danny grabs her hand so don't lose his daughter in the crowd, "Have no idea monkey but stay close."

**/*/*/*/**

After the game was over they had learned that a few players from the NFL were going to be there since the ProBowl was next week. Gracie looked around after Matt and her had gotten separated from rest of teh small group after the game was over and a lot of people were waiting around to see Peyton Manning and Kurt Cousins. "I'm scared Gracie."

She looked down at her friend and held his hand tight, "Let's head for the gate and maybe they will be there."

The group was worried when the kids got lost in the crowd, "What now SuperSeal?"

Steve rolled his eyes at his partner, "Maybe they will head to the gate and wait there."

Both kids sat against the chainlinked fence, "Will they find us? I'm cold."

Lt Lukala stopped at the fence seeing them, "Lose your dad in there kiddo?"

Grace smiled at the man, "Hi Duke. Yeah after the game was over lost them so waiting here."

He pulled out his phone and sent a text, "Should be here in a minute want to get something to drink? Hot chocolate?"

Both follow him to the concession stand where he orders them some, "Was the game fun to watch?"

"Bryan was cool throwing the ball around like that for sure."

Matt sipped his drink yawning, "Yea, cool."

Danny sighed as found them, "Duke get you something to drink and warm you up monkey?"

Steve picked up Matt who was about asleep, "Should get them home."

Bryan jogged over, "Danno, if want to meet Manning can see him by the locker rooms and Cousins is there to Steve."

After getting some autographs everyone said their goodbyes and Bryan hopped into the truck but could tell something was bothering his brother, "What's going on Steve?"

They stop at a diner not far from the school and head inside, "Not sure how to tell you but Doris showed up at the house this morning."

He had heard that she might be alive, "She faked her death and now wants to come back into our lives, why?"

"I have no idea what her real reason is right now-"

"You don't expect me to be okay with this? Dad died trying to find out who killed her. So that means-"

"You don't have to talk to her at all but she's staying at the house."

Catherine knew the teenager was just as stubborn as his brother, "How about we head back and get some sleep and talk about it in the morning?"

After paying for it all they head to the house and notice her rental car was parked in the driveway but before either one could say a thing Bryan stormed out of the car and straight to his room before slamming the door not caring that she was watching him as he did. Steve ignored him as got Matt ready for bed and went back to the main bedroom noticing Catherine sitting on edge of the bed, "You okay?"

She tried to smile but failed, "Just never seen him so mad."

"When my dad died and first saw him he was about the same for a week than we reconnected."

"You think he will be okay?"

He shrugged, "Don't know but honestly don't blame him for what he feels." They both got ready for bed and he watched as she drifted off to sleep but didn't know what to do about Doris and his brother because he knew she wanted to have the chance to reconnect with her kids but after what happened it was going to take some time to get over the hurt she caused.

**/*/*/*/**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ my first Hawaii Five-0 story  
_

**Summary:**_ this story Steve has a little brother that was one when his mother faked her own death and a son; this is what goes on with everyone on the team_

* * *

Steve woke up to someone pulling on the end of the blanket and leaned over the side of the bed smiling at his son who looked like had been crying so he lifted him up on the bed but he laid back down Matt crawled over so was laying on his chest with his head over his heart. Steve sighed as he rubbed his back, "Hey little man what's wrong? The storm?"

Matt buried his head in his father's shirt, "Thunder," he yelped as another loud clap could be heard. "Scawy."

Catherine rolled over laying her head on his shoulder but didn't wake up so kissed top of his head, "It will go away in a little bit."

"Too scawed," he said trying not to cry from the noise.

"Sleep tight buddy," Steve sighed as he pulled the blanket over both of them as he drifted off to sleep listening to the rain and wind outside.

**/*/*/*/**

In the morning Catherine woke up to the alarm blasting on her cell phone but noticed it was still dark outside and groaned when realised it wasn't her phone but his and looked over to see Matt asleep on his chest and she ran a hand through both of their hair causing Steve to wake up. He woke up looking at is her, "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your phone is beeping."

He reached over and turned the thing off and looked outside at the rain, "Will get him up and going."

She curled up under the blanket and Matt did the same, "Sounds good to us."

He leaned over kissing her, "Must be nice to have the day off, huh?"

She pushed him away, "Go or he wont wake up and you will make him late for school."

Bryan had woke up before his alarm went off so he took a shower before heading downstairs to make some coffee and turned around as heard someone coming down the stairs but was shocked that Doris was the one who was walking downstairs but he continued to get things ready for breakfast, "Want something to eat?" He glared at her and poured himself some coffee before sitting at the island, "Thought that would make everyone something to eat."

He rolled his eyes, "No if want something will make it myself," he said a bit irritated.

"Well, coffee isn't really breakfast and learned to-"

"Don't want to talk or hear from you," he stormed off to his room before slamming the door.

Matt woke up to the loud noise, "Daddy?"

Steve took him off his chest and headed to his brother's room he knocked and opened the door, "Bry, you okay? What was that?"

The teen glared at his brother, "I was sitting downstairs and she walked in and tried acting like she hadn't been gone for the last 15 years."

"Yeah, I know but will talk to her about letting all of us have some space but get ready and will take you to school and grab some breakfast on the way."

Catherine had changed into some shorts and headed downstairs with Matt on her hip noticing that Doris was sitting at the table so she poured herself some tea before making both of them a bowl of cereal and cup of orange juice she headed out to the living room where she set him on the floor.

Steve walked downstairs and kissed top of both their heads, "Morning buddy."

Matt looked up from his Cheerios, "Morning daddy."

He walked over and poured some coffee, "Doris, let him be and if he wants to talk than he will."

Bryan walked back downstairs and ruffled his nephew's hair, "Morning Matt and sorry if woke you up Catherine."

Bryan shook his head as they got to the school, "She wont becoming to my 16th this weekend right?"

"Can invite anyone you want kid or not invite."

He grabbed his backpack before hopping out of the truck before grabbing his BMX bike out of the back, "See you tonight."

**/*/*/*/**

Danny was working on some paperwork when saw his partner walk in talking on his cell phone but could tell something was bothering him so he followed him to his office where Kono pulled him out and over to her own and handed him a folder which he opened and grinned like crazy, "That friend on the mainland you know just called."

"I know someone who owes me a favor and he owns a car dealer place in Los Angeles," Danny said. "And holding an offer for any car want."

"You and boss are planning on getting him one for his 16th?"

"Yeah, of course Gracie is coming this weekend since Rachael and step-Stan are out-of-town."

Chin walked in, "What's got him cursing in two languages into his phone."

Danny turned to watch his partner, "Aneurysm face can't be good for whoever is on the other end."

Steve was almost to the palace when his cell phone went off and it was Pearl, "McGarrett?"

"Lt Commander seems that your Seal team is in need of training and seems that open spot has come up this weekend," the man on the other end said.

"We have some plans for next weekend."

"Seems that another team needs that weekend and not this weekend."

He ran a hand down his face as Kono pulled Danny out of his office, "I will look into it and see about changing it."

Danny knocked on the door before opening and stepping inside, "Everything all good?"

"Yeah, just need to rearrange a few things you?"

He handed him the folder, "He sent some information on few cars just need to choose."

He flipped through them finding one, "The Challenger is what he has been looking at so sounds good."

/*/*/*/

Bryan had gotten to gym class as he headed to the locker room he noticed that someone was walking around outside and he saw what he thought was the butt of a gun in back of the man's jeans and pulled out his phone taking a picture and dialed his brother waiting for the man to answer. Steve saw the caller id and answered, "What's up?"

"Sent you a picture," he told him. "Two teens are walking around the school like that."

He pulled up the picture, "Alright, be there in 10 minutes just stay away from them."

"Greg Thames and Carl Parks are the guys."

Steve waved Danny into his office, "Call HPD to Roosevelt High School possible shooters."

Danny relayed the information to police as they hopped in heading there, "How do you know that?"

"Bryan caught sight of two teens with what looks like butt of guns in back of their jeans and Kono is running their names and phones."

Kono popped up on a tablet Danny was holding, "I can track their phones and looks like they have been bullied for years and Greg has access to his father's weapons."

"What does his father have under his name?"

"A few shotguns and handguns."

"HPD is bringing some K9 dogs to search for anymore possible guns."

Kono shook her head as they heard announcement over the radio, "Gunshots have been heard at Roosevelt High School."

They stop in front of the school pulling on vests as met by few cops already there, "At least two shooters inside."

Bryan had just hung up when shots were fired nearby and one hit him in the shoulder and another student Calvin hands him a towel, "Someone should call the police."

"Already are on their way here," the kid looked at him confused. "I called my brother and he's 5-0."

Anotehr student who had a gun was walking into the locker room when Bryan punched him in the face but they started to wrestle on the ground knocking the gun from his hand but as he was grabbing for another one Bryan grabbed the one on the ground and fired hitting the other teen in middle of the chest killing him.

Calvin watched his best friend, "Damn it Bryan good thing you know how to use one of them."

"Now who in the hell is that guy?"

Calvin looked him over, "Hector Reyes he was expelled last year from selling drugs on school grounds."

Steve and Danny split up with Kono and Chin going another way and they run into a few students sending them outside and then into a gunman who fired at them before both of them shot him dead. That we know at least one more shooter is in here somewhere and no idea where in the hell the kid is."

They check a few locked doors before finding the cafeteria where the last gunman was dead with a self-inflicted bullet to the head, "Have HPD go through the whole school and see if anymore."

Kono arrived at the locker room cautiously walked inside seeing the teen dead and than saw Calvin and Bryan, "You good?"

Calvin nodded but sighed, "He came in here and Bryan wrestled him and shot him."

Kono sighed, "Let's get that shoulder looked at."

/*/*/*/

After the police had gone through the school and searched the school and had not found anyone else that had another gun and only four students had been shot nd none of them seriously hurt as Kono was waiting with Bryan who was refusing to head to the hospital as Danny walked over to the ambulance, "I swear kid your too much like your brother."

Bryan glared at his friend, "Have no idea what your talking about Danno."

"Neither of you like to head to the hospital even though you know should do it."

Steve walked over handing him his backpack, "Go and get that looked at and no debates."

Chin walked over, "Already got his statement so good to go."

Paramedic joined them, "We need to leave soon."

They watched them leave, "Seems like he's handling everything that happened pretty good," Kono siad. "For what happened."

Danny shook his head, "To stubborn for his own good that's for sure and wonder where he learned that from?"

Catherine met the ambulance at the hospital, "How you doing?"

Matt sat down on the bed next to him, "Shoulder is killing me but going to be okay."

She patted him on the good shoulder as a doctor walked in, "Will bandage you up with some stitches and your arm will need to be in a sling for a week or two making sure heals just fine."

/*/*/*/

Steve walked into the house that night and hear some giggling from the living room as he dropped his rain-soaked jacket in the closet and found Matt and Bryan playing in the living room and Doris was in the kitchen making something for dinner so he went to find Catherine in the master bedroom, "Hey sailor."

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her, "Hey how was he today?"

"Annoyed that can't play for next week or two until the stitches are out and annoyed at Doris for trying to talk to him. She's making spaghetti after asking Matt what he wanted for dinner."

Doris walked into the living room, "If you want can't help little man."

Matt ran over smiling, "With what?"

She led him into the kitchen and set him in the booster seat at table, "Need someone to stir together the potatoes."

Bryan looked back at the TV as he ran off just as Steve walked in, "Where he go?"

"She has him helping with dinner."

Matt smirked as he walked into the kitchen, "Look daddy helping."

He kissed top of his head, "Try to keep it all in the bowl buddy."

She turned facing him, "Can add the cheese now."

Steve helped him add the cheddar cheese to the mashed potatoes, "Looks pretty good."

Catherine walked into the living room sitting down on the couch pulling out her laptop, "Hey, have tickets to Navy vs. Army basketball game tomorrow want to come?"

Steve walked back into the room with plates with Matt following him before sitting down at the coffee table, "That game is great to watch every year."

"Yeah, I remember going with dad one year and was awesome."

Matt moved to sit between them, "Can I go with you?"

She nodded, "Sure can make an afternoon of it even if someone," she looked at her fiancé. "Can find the time to tag along."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe can find teh time to meet you there."


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine woke up to her cell phone ringing and slowly opened her eyes before grabbing it and reading the caller id she groaned setting it back on the side table and curled up back under the covers noticing that he was stirring because of the noise so she buried her head into his chest sighing he ran a hand down her back, "Going to get that?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Not someone want to talk to at two in the morning."

He reached over and turned the phone off, "Your father again?" she nodded. "Why so urgent?"

"He has been hounding me about why have decided to put in permanate place here on base at Pearl and not closer to home."

He kissed her softly, "He still doesn't know or want to believe about us?"

She smacked his chest, "I have already to my parents but he can't understand why would give up my career for...well you or anyone else."

"He's a career Navy guy so of course he doesn't understand why you wouldn't continue with yours."

She yawned before closing her eyes, "I think he will get use to it or will have to deal with it."

**/*/*/*/**

In the morning Steve was up first and after having his morning run he opted not to a swim and took a short shower he walked downstairs glad for once he was the only one up so early as he started to make some pancakes, eggs and bacon for everyone to eat along with coffee and pot of water for some tea but soon Matt woke up joining him, "Hi daddy."

He moved around to put him on the counter and handed him a spoon, "Here can stir that."

There was a knock at the door before Gracie ran into the house, "Hi uncle Steve."

Danny wasn't far behind his daughter, "Good morning."

"Said could come over for breakfast for your famous pancakes."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her, "What's so special about his than mine?"

She pat his arm, "He adds chocolate chips and strawberries inside his making them so good."

Bryan walked downstairs, "Morning Danno," he said just as Gracie ran into his arms. "Morning Gracie."

"Your up early," Steve said handing him a plate.

"Hard not to when someone phone was going off every five minutes at like two in the morning."

Catherine was the last one to wake up and headed for the shower just as Steve and Danny's phones went off, "Sorry have a case that needs us,"

Steve ran upstairs to grab his gun and found her in the bathroom and watched for a minute as she wrapped towel around her smirking, "See something you like sailor?"

He wrapped an arm around her pulling her into passionate kiss, "Nothing that can do about with company downstairs and a case."

She sighed but kissed him again, "Go I will get the kids off to school."

Danny watched him come back down, "What about the kids?"

"Cath said was fine for her to drop them off before she heads off to work."

**/*/*/*/**

Turned out the case was simple and left the team with most of the afternoon to catch up on paperwork all afternoon. Steve was sure that they all could use some fun and thought would be a good idea for them to come with to the basketball game after all his team loved being around Bryan and Matt. Danny looked up when door to his office opened and in walked his partner, "Navy vs. Army basketball game is tonight at Pearl and wanted to know if Gracie and you would tag along?"

Gracie loved anything to do with her favorite uncle ever since she met him, "Will ask but sure she would love it. Meet you at your place around 6?"

"Sounds good Cath will be back around then," he walked off to ask Kono and Chin who both agreed.

**/*/*/*/**

Bryan got out of football practice and looked around not seeing his brother or his better half so he jogged into the locker room before taking a shower and slipping on a pair of shorts and t-shirt but he was looking forward to the game tonight after getting text from Gracie who was happy to go with. He loved to be around the girl and rest of 5-0 who he considered family. He walked out of the locker room and spotted Catherine leaning against her Corvette the ride home was in silence. Danny pulled up to the house same time Chin and Kono did the same and Matt was sitting on the stairs bouncing around a basketball but stopped once he saw them. Danny scooped him up, "Ready to go bud?"

"Daddy said this game will be so cool," he said about mile a minute. "And need to stay by everyone so not get lost."

Chin patted him on the head, "Yeah, this place is huge so could get lost easily."

Catherine pulled up as Steve walked out, "Ready to go?"

Bryan set Matt in his booster seat inside the truck as Steve led the way to Pearl and once inside the gym that was huge, "You ever been in here?"

Steve shrugged, "We have done a few meetings in here once in a while when something big comes up."

Catherine squeezed his hand before walking off to the bathroom but when she came out the group was nowhere to see found and a man bumped into her causing her to hit her head against the wall. The man rushed over helping her stand leaning against the wall that was there, "I am so sorry."

She shook her head unaware the man stabbed her with something, "It's alright should be going back in there."

He watched her head off to the crowded gym and planned on catching up with her to continue later when the Rohypnol had chance to work as saw her sit next to a group on people he didn't notice that the man sitting next to her wrapped an arm around her pulling her against his side whispering something in her ear.

**/*/*/*/**

A while as the game had started to heat up and the mysterious man had been watching Catherine start to seem more out of it as the drug was taking effect but did notice her friend was starting to realize something was wrong. Steve had noticed she seemed more out of it so excused them and lead her to the open area by the doors, "Cath you feeling okay?"

She leaned over puking what was in her stomach, "My head is killing me right now but okay."

He could see something was wrong, "Taking you to emergency room," he texted Danny what was going on.

**Steve:**_ taking Cath to ER_

**Danny:** _call if need something will keep kids _

**Steve:**_ thanks will let you know when hear something_

The ride to the Emergency Room that was on base wasn't long and he pulled out both their ID's indicating were military as he lifted her and headed inside only to be met by a few nurses, "Need some help here."

A nurse directed him to set her on a bed, "Can you tell what happened?"

He shook his head, "We were watching the game on base when she started to not feel good and vomited not long ago."

The nurse looked at her noticing a sign, "Has she taken any drugs in last hour?"

"She doesn't use drugs or take any medication."

"Commander?" A doctor walked in the room. "Nice to see once in a while actually get you in this place."

He groaned at the military doctor, "Have no idea what's wrong."

**/*/*/*/**

Bryan had gotten the truth out of Danny about where they had gone after the game was over and he had noticed that neither of them had come back from where ever they had gone before the first half of the game was over and he decided would stay with him until knew some more and Matt would spend the night with Danny. Steve was pacing the small waiting room when saw his brother, "How was the game?"

"Was pretty good," the teen said sitting down. "Find anything out?"

"They are running some tests but nothing so far," he stopped his pacing when saw the doctor coming at him. "What you find out?"

Dr Parker had his far share of dealing with the stubborn Seal and knew he was anxious, "We ran some tests that indicate she was drugged with Rohypnol within the last hour or two."

"Someone at the basketball game had to do that," Bryan said first but the doctor looked at him. "We were at the Navy vs. Army game."

"She had a reaction to the drug in her system which is why she puked but we want to keep her overnight to monitor both of them and will be off duty for at least a week."

They followed him to her room where left them, "Should go back home."

"How? Your not leaving tonight and everyone else already went home for the night."

Parker stopped in the doorway, "I am off shift in about an hour and if want can take him home."

"Thanks he has test in the morning that needs to be done," he shot him a look that said not to argue. "Thanks Tom."

**/*/*/*/**

Later that night after Bryan had gone home and nurses mostly left them alone Steve had trouble falling asleep after all he was wondering how in the hell that could happen when she was with them all night but thought back to her trip to the bathroom at start of the game and would have Kono check the cameras in the morning. Catherine woke up to hear monitors beeping and someone pacing around the small room but didn't need to open her eyes to know who that was as saw him, "Hey sailor."

He stopped his pacing and sat on edge of the bed, "How you feeling?"

"My head is killing me but what happened? Why am I here?"

He leaned over kissing her briefly, "Seems that someone stabbed you with Rohypnol during the game but you don't remember?"

She shook her head, "I remember getting to the game and watching some of it but that's about it."

He leaned against the back of the bed after she scooted over making room and laid her head on his chest, "Have any idea who?"

"No idea but Kono and Chin will look in the morning," he ran a hand up and down her back. "Nothing happened caught you with the effects before something did."

She kissed him then yawned, "Always have to be the hero?"

He stopped himself from laughing, "Someone has to be when drugged."

She closed her eyes, "I know and love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**this is continued from the last chapter and will conclude what happened to the man who tried to hurt Catherine**_

* * *

Steve had woken up a few times during the night when nurses would be going in and out of the room but was surprised to see that Catherine slept through the whole thing. She woke up to the sun shining through the blinds and squinted and looked over to feel someone laying behind her. A nurse walked in the room seeing him spooned behind her, "Am sure that not allowed."

She yawned as laid her head against his chest, "When am I getting out of here?"

The nurse said something under her breath before checking her vitals, "I will talk to your doctor and see what he says."

Steve wrapped an arm around her waist tighter and pulled her closer to him whispering, "Getting a bit claustrophobic in here?"

She leaned back yawning, "I am tired and want to sleep somewhere that's not this uncomfortable hospital bed."

He kissed the back of her neck, "Try and get back to sleep and get out of here soon as the doc comes by."

He had watched her fall asleep with his arm under her head and groaned as his phone started to ring but he carefully reached over trying to make sure not to wake her up and noticed that the caller ID said 'Danny' so he shifted around so could talk and not wake her up, "What's up Danno?"

"Kono and Chin ran the video feed from the gym and may have found a match," he told him. "Thought would want to be there when busted him."

Steve carefully got out of the bed before writing her a note on paper before grabbing his car keys and checked the address on his phone and sped off towards the address and he pulled up at the same time that Danny and Kono did and he grabbed a vest from the trunk of Danny's car. "We have anything on the guy?"

"Seems he has had suspicion of sexual assault cases against him," Chin said. "But each time he flees the state before anyone can catch him."

Kono walked over, "His name is Damon Vasquez."

They grabbed their weapons and each team took a door and moved over to the front door while Kono and Chin took the back door when knocking a man answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Mr Vasquez?" he nodded and he looked around before ran towards the windows in the living room where he dove through the window and took off running down the street but Danny caught up to him easily tackling to the ground where they wrestled with each other before handcuffed him. "Under arrest for drugging a woman and resisting arrest."

He rolled his eyes at them, "I never drugged anyone."

Kono came through the house and arrested him, "We have you on tape last night sticking a needle into a woman's arm and after running some tests turned out to be Rohypnol."

The ride back to the palace was made with their suspect cursing the whole way there even after being put in the interrogation room as Steve and Danny walked in, "Why does it seem every where you go there seems to a few woman at least that want to arrest you for drugging them and then having your way with them?"

"I have no good damn idea why they have it out for me," he hissed at them. "This bitch last night was a whore and went home with some sailor. He's the one should be looking at."

Both of them share a look, "Never said who the woman was that had been drugged."

He groaned, "You can face one charge here in Hawaii for take your chances now and be extradited back to one of the many other towns."

Damon shook his head, "I am willing to fess up to what happened last night if can help me with charges on the mainland."

"Can speak to the Assistant District Attorney and see what have to offer."

Steve stormed out of the room and headed for his office with his partner following him, "Get anything more from him?"

"Seems he thought she was hot and matched the description of his past victims but good thing is Kono said he didn't have the chance to attack someone else on the island before we caught him."

He pulled out a file from stack on his desk, "I am taking a few days off so Chin will be in charge."

/*/*/*/

Catherine woke up once again when the door to her room opened and seemed that a nurse that had been on since Steve left made sure that every time she walked into the room made it so she would wake up for no reason and this time Matt and Bryan walked into the room, "You feeling okay?" Bryan asked setting flowers in a vase by the window.

She sat up slowly and Matt climbed onto the bed, "I am feeling a bit better what are you doing here and not at school?"

"Early day and no practice until 4 so asked my friend for a ride here."

Matt moved to where she was and curled up against her side, "Nice for the visit."

Steve walked into the room, "Thought would be asleep still?"

"A nurse keeps waking me up every time she comes into the room just to check my vitals."

He kissed her briefly, "Danny is waiting downstairs to take you back to the house and then Jack's mom will take you to practice today," he walked them downstairs and he stopped off at the diner across the street where he picked up some lunch for both of them and headed back to her room. "Hm, thought could use some good food."

She looked away from the TV smiling at him, "Anything is better than what they right and pass as food around here."

he set the containers of food on the rolling table and sat on edge of the bed both eating and watching Castle, "How was whatever you left to do?"

"We caught the guy that drugged you seems that he was wanted in several other states for drugging woman before assaulting them guess was very lucky."

She leaned against his side, "Good thing to know but any idea when get out of here?"

"Doctor wants to watch both of you overnight than can go home."

She rolled her eyes as snatched his phone from him, "As long as you get dinner thou."

He leaned against the back of the bed and she laid against his side finding Castle to watch on TV, "Hm, what's with you and this show?"

"Love to watch this show," she smacked his shoulder yawning. "Be quite and watch the show."

he pulled the blanket over both of them as watch her get comfy against his side and he was glad she was going to be okay after all he didn't know if would be okay if something had happened to her because he had a few people in his life that considered to be part of his family and would trust with his life along with anyone he cared about. He was glad he had gotten the chance to be with her once again and everything that they had gone through together only brought them closer together. Matt and Bryan both adore her and she cared so much for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**this is a few weeks after the last chapter and got the idea for the case off a episode of CSI NY and thought of way to add a case for them  
**_

* * *

The team had been given the weekend off due to their long string of cases that had been working and looked forward to doing something and since Grace had been wanting to go to the zoo for a while and Matt wanted to go Danny and Steve thought would be a good time to go with the kids. Matt woke up before anyone else in the house and snuck into his father's room before bouncing on the end of the bed causing him to wake up but before the little boy noticed he scooped him up tickling him, "Daddy! Stop!"

Steve stopped letting them both catch their breath before glancing at the clock, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I want to go see all of the animals at the zoo- now."

He lifted him up placing him between Catherine and him so both could lay down, "First, have to wait for Grace and Danny to get here for breakfast. Next, have to wait for Cath to wake up in the morning."

He covered his mouth shushing him, "Have to be quiet no wake Cat up."

"Yep," he kissed side of his head. "She gets cranky if we wake her."

Matt yawned and laid down on his chest, "Okay, sleep a little longer."

/*/*/*/

The next time Steve woke up he laid his son back on the bed asleep and looked to see his fiancé was curled up under the blanket so he headed out for his morning run and opted for a short swim so by the time he got back inside Doris was already in the kitchen reading the morning paper, "Morning Steve."

He grabbed a bottle of water, "Morning," he greeted her before heading upstairs taking a shower and throwing on pair of dark cargo shorts with a gray t-shirt and headed downstairs pouring himself some coffee just as Matt walked down the stairs joining them so Doris set him at the island. "Morning buddy."

Matt smiled as passed him cup of juice, "Morning daddy and Doris."

She kissed top of his head before sitting next to him, "Got some plans for today? Suppose to be great outside not too hot."

"Daddy and Danny are taking us to the zoo," Matt answered her. "Gracie and me are going to have so much fun there, right?"

"That's what Danno said from the last time he took her there had a blast so will be fun."

There was a knock at the door minutes later while he was making pancakes as Grace ran inside before sitting next to her friend, "Hi uncle Steve. Matt."

Steve didn't turn to face her, "Morning Gracie. Morning Danno."

Bryan walked in pouring himself some coffee, "Morning Matt, Gracie and Danny."

"So Bryan are you coming with us today?" she asked him the adults were sure she had a bit of a crush on the teen since the first time she had met him and loved anytime that she had the chance to do anything with him even if someone else was always around them but she would deny it.

He pat her on the head, "Sorry have practice game today for playoff's that start next week."

Steve set the last of food on the island and headed upstairs to master bedroom to see she was still asleep so he sat on edge of the bed running a hand over her back landing on her belly smirking as felt something kick his hand lightly and watched her open her eyes glaring at him, "Always knows when doing that."

He leaned over kissing her, "Have no idea what you're talking about Cath."

She took his hand so could help her sit up, "Going to ignore hearing you calling me cranky when get woken up."

"That was to Matt so didn't wake you up wanting to go to the zoo at four in the morning."

She kissed him once again, "Just like someone else likes to wake up early in the morning for sure. To bad can't come with. After to keep up with paperwork if want to ensure get the amount of leave I want at the right time even if my CO is always riding me about one thing or another everyday that am there."

"He's just mad going to lose you for almost a year," he kissed her once again. "Only another 10 weeks and get out of there for 8 months."

"Doctor's appointment is before all of you leave this morning," she reminded him. "Taking the kids?"

"Think Danny can handle Matt for a while and Bry can be dropped off at school on the way there for some practice."

Danny looked up as he walked downstairs, "Wondering if you fell in up there."

"Haha, funny. Think can handle Matt while take her to see doctor and drop Bry at the school?"

Catherine came down in jeans and tank top, "Were going to be late."

The ride to doctors office was filled with talking about trip to the zoo and her work as they pulled up outside the office, "Sure want to know what going to have?" She asked him. "I know you hate surprises."

He opened his door and walked around opening hers before heading inside where he leaned against a wall as she got to the front desk, "Morning Jenna."

The woman behind the desk smiled, "Good to see that could drag Mr Handsome over there here this time. No munchkin?"

"Left him with his uncle Danny getting ready for trip to the zoo," she said. "He had to come my ride car is in the shop today."

"Well, can head to room three and he will be in a few minutes."

They walk to the room and he helps her sit on the exam table not missing him feeling tense, "You good sailor?"

"You know don't sailors don't always have their land legs," someone said as walked into the room. "Commander good to see you this time."

The two men shook hands, "Not much of a choice and didn't want to miss this."

He checked things over and smirked, "Everything is looking good but think maybe could use with cutting down your hours to a few days a week and maybe think about working from home," he told her. "Seems blood pressure is a little high and that could be from the stress that's associated with your work."

She nodded, "As long as get a note for my CO."

The doctor nodded and moved over the ultrasound machine, "Think can do that and seems like will make a few people happy," he squirted some gel on her belly and moved the wand over it. "You want to find out?" They both nodded and both men could tell and let her see. "What you think mommy?"

"Looks like will be out numbered 3-to-1 in the house full of men."

Both guys laugh and she smacks his stomach, "Just wait until we get alone."

He looked at his watch, "If you want to get home and then to work we need to get leaving."

The doctor handed him a few pictures, "I am happy for both of you so see you in a few weeks but take it easy."

/*/*/*/

Danny looked up as there was a knock at the door and Kono and Chin walked in as Gracie and Matt both ran at them hugging both of them. Danny grinned as they walked into the kitchen setting both kids back in their seats and pour themselves some coffee and see Danny shaking his head, "Where's the boss?" Kono asked. "Thought he would be here."

Bryan smirked, "Had a doctor's appointment a little bit ago but think it's important."

Steve and Catherine walked back inside, "Hey, everyone is here."

"So you going to tell us what the doctor said?" Danny asked. "Look like happy."

She handed around a picture, "Seems like Kono and me will be more outnumbered by the amount of guys around here."

Kono hugged her, "Good to hear that. Matt will be happy for a little brother."

Chin hugged her and shook his hand, "Glad for both of you."

Gracie frowned, "Thought would have a girl to play with this time."

Danny and Gaby were expecting around the same time, "You will have a chance," they hadn't told her what were having. "We found out other day is going to be a girl and boy."

"Only you would have the luck to be having twins," Bryan said messing with his friend. "Least one girl out of the three at least."

"Was thinking the same thing," Danny said. "Will have to see what happens with that for sure."

"So will have another little brother/sister?" Danny nodded but loved how happy she was. "Going to be such a great big sister."

/*/*/*/

Steve pulled the Camaro outside the Honolulu Zoo and helped Matt out of his booster seat as Gracie hopped out of the back and grabbed the backpack that had some snacks that thought was best to bring along for the kids and placed the little boy on his hip as Danny took the bag from him, "What you think monkey?"

"Hm, has been so long since been here," she told them. "Mom should bring Charlie here. He will love it."

Danny led them to the gate and got them passes inside, "Where to first?"

Steve handed both kids a camera, "Can use these and good thing their both made for kids so wont break."

"Danno can we go see the fishes," Gracie asked them. "Looks like so much fun."

Danny watched as Grace walked ahead of them, "Don't get to far ahead of us monkey."

She stopped in front of one of the exhibits, "Danno, come look at the sharks they look so cool."

Matt was set on the ground catching up with his friend, "Wow, so cool Grace."

"You can get up-close looks at reef sharks, Hawaiian monk seals, reef fish, rays, jellyfish and many other ocean inhabitants. One of the more unique exhibits is the Mahi Hatchery, which displays young mahimahi," Danny said reading one of the signs that listed the different exhibits around the aquarium. "Looks like will be here a while."

Matt pulled on his arm once almost out, "Daddy I am thirsty," he was handed a juice box. "Thanks."

Grace spotted a sign, "Danno can we go and see the Dolphin Show that starts in 10 minutes, please?"

Both men lead them over to the bleachers there the show was being held, "This looks like will be some fun monkey."

After a short while Matt was getting bored, "Sorry, will get him out of here but stay here."

Both nodded as they walked off, "Buddy you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a headache daddy," he said and smirked as Steve took off his sunglasses handing them over along with some juice and children's Tylenol. "Hungry."

They walked over grabbing some popcorn and finding their friends again, "Feeling okay?" Danny asked his partner.

"The sun was getting to him and a headache so leant him my shades," he saw the look from him. "What's that look for?"

"Never seen you give up your shades for anyone."

After the show was over they wandered around looking at the different exhibit that were in the area like the Stingray Lagoon, Sea Turtle Lagoon and Sea Bird Sanctuary and Dolphin Cove.

Matt held up his arms to be picked up so Steve did, "Your turn to pick buddy."

He looked over the map of animals, "I want to see the giraffe's and monkeys first."

Grace grinned, "Than can we see the elephants and tigers?"

/*/*/*/

They made their way around the park and one of the last places they were seeing was the tigers since Matt wanted to see them and he was about ready to fall asleep and Grace was more tha happy to head home after Danny had promised to bring her back at another time to see the last few exhibits. Matt didn't move from his father's arms as got to the place but covered his ears when one of the tigers was off to the side tearing apart something that seemed to be in the cage, "Danno, what's he eating?" Grace asked. "Looks weird."

Steve looked over at what she pointed out, "Danno get the kids back," he leaned over whispering. "Looks like someone fell inside the cage."

Danny sighed taking the little boy from his father, "Will take them to the gift shop and wait for you there."

Grace followed him as Steve alerted the park officials who tranquillized the tiger, "What you think happened?" He asked the head zoo keeper. "I am 5-0."

He nodded, "At first glance it seems someone fell over the side of the exhibit but HPD is on their way here soon. I am sorry that the kids had to see the animal attack the man."

/*/*/*/

Kono and Chin arrived soon after getting the call from Steve about the attack along with CSU in hopes that it was just an accident and saw Grace was wandering around the Gift Shop while Danny was leaning against a wall with Matt in his arms clutching a tiger and cheetah in his arms but fast asleep, "Wear the kid out?"

Danny nodded careful not to wake him, "He had to see the tiger get the man but likes the other ones to bad Grace is the one that pointed something was wrong."

Kono pat him on the arm, "She doesn't seem to be affected but if she says something talk to her about what happened."

A man walked over to them, "I am the zoo director and heard about what the children saw and here to present year passes to get in here when were open."

They watched him walk off and Steve come over, "What we got boss?" Kono asked him.

Steve looked over to where Grace was looking at something, "He was shot and tied up before being tossed in with the tigers."

Kono sighed, "I can take the kids back to the office and wait for Catherine or Gabby to pick them up."

Chin walked off helping her put the booster seat in her car before she put him in the backseat and Grace climbed into the front seat, "See you back at the office."

"Can we stop off and get some lunch?" Grace asked. "I am hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

_**came up with idea that would combine the case with some drama and came up with this that will be multi chapter  
**_

* * *

Grace looked out the window playing with the monkey and hippo that she had gotten from the gift shop and leaned her head against the window looking at the scenery as they drove to the Palace. Kono could tell something was bothering the young girl since she had headed away from the zoo, "So did you have fun?"

"It was really cool. Saw a dolphin show and saw almost all of the animals there until think one of the tigers got sick so that's when Chin and you came," she said. "What was that about?"

"Not sure have to ask Steve and your dad. I love going there once in a while because it's always changing every time."

She smiled, "Matt had a blast but after he found the tiger and cheetah he fell sound asleep."

Kono tried to reassure her, "Am sure he had tons of fun and loved spending time with you guys."

Grace opened her door as they pulled up to the Palace and Kono picked him out making sure to grab the animals he had gotten before heading to her office setting him down on the couch in there looking over as Grace had come back with portable DVD player from her dad's office along with some movies for them to watch.

/*/*/*/

Steve watched as Kono had pulled away and had hoped that they would have gotten a day off with nothing interrupting their time alone with the kids including no cases. Chin walked over to where he had gotten off the phone with the governor informing him about the case, "I ran what prints could get off him and his name is Hayden Platter 31-years-old from Las Vegas but moved here a year ago with his fiancé and her daughter and worked as a lawyer to the zoo for some consulting on getting the animals."

"Danny talk to the director and see what can get from him," he told him. "Chin go over what CSU was able to get and make sure didn't miss anything in there and talk to the workers here that may know something that could have happened to the man during the night to the man. We were the only ones around here when he was attacked."

Danny looked over, "Luckily, Gracie didn't realize what the tiger had been eating so hope wont get nightmares from all of this."

/*/*/*/

Kono walked into the main part of the office smiling as noticed Adam was standing inside her office and she said something to another officer who handed her something and Danny was about to also but looked into her office noticing him and decided whatever could wait a while. Adam smiled as she walked in, "We missed dinner didn't we?" she asked and he nodded. "I am sorry caught up on this case."

He pulled her in for a kiss, "Heard about it on the news. Kids okay?"

"Matt really didn't see a thing and Gracie hasn't said a thing about what she might have seen but their okay."

He sat on edge of her desk, "Actually may have something pertaining to your case."

she took a USB from him, "Found that at my restaurant that someone left for me to get and seems that it's video of the man being murdered."

She walked into the main room and set the USB into a slot and opened the video, "Seems that whoever killed him had some real rage for him maybe can pull something form the background and find out where on the island this was taken and find something there to help us out. Thanks Adam."

Danny and Chin walked in, "You two find anything?"

Adam pecked her on the lips before leaving, "Someone left a video feed of the murder at his restaurant and going to see if can pull anything off that."

"I will see if can get anything from surveillance there," Chin said. "See who dropped it off."

Danny looked at her office, "Thought Catherine was coming to get the kids?"

"That's what boss said," Kono told him. "But she hasn't come by yet. Where is he anyways?"

"Had to go and do something for the Seals for the night," Chin said. "Said would be back in the morning."

Gracie looked up as the door to Kono's office opened and smiled at her father, "Danno, everything going good?"

He leaned over picking Matt up, "Sure monkey, going to drop you off with Gabby at my place and you two can get some sleep."

Gabby smirked as the front door of the house opened and Gracie walked in, "Wow, your home really early."

He set Matt on the couch, "Catherine never came to get the kids so thought would drop them off here. He might be spending the night she isn't answering her phone-"

"And uncle Steve is off somewhere," Gracie said walking over. "Being a super Seal."

"That's fine still have somethings from last weekend when he spent the night."

He kissed her and then looked at his daughter, "You two stay out of trouble and help out."

She hugged him, "Night Danno."

He kissed top od her head, "We will go back there another day monkey."

"Sure sounds like a good plan."

/*/*/*/

Kono looked up from her laptop and noticed that she was the only one there and a phone was ringing and she ignored it but when it kept on ringing she decided to go and find out where it was coming from. She phone the noise coming from her bosses office before answering, "Commander McGarrett's phone."

A deep raspy voice could be heard, "If you want to see her alive again have to play the game once again Commander, see you soon."

Danny walked back into his office when she ran over, "What's wrong?"

"Steve's phone wouldn't stop ringing so answered it and the man said 'if we want to see her again have to play some kind of game again' but then hung up."

"What the hell does that even mean? Why call here and not his cell?"

Chin walked in, "What's going on?" Kono filled him in. "I will find out where she was when taken."

Danny thought a moment, "Steve is training for the night which means he probably doesn't have his phone so they called here."

"Well, we need to get him back here as soon as possible."

"I will head to the base and see what can do from there and let them know."

/*/*/*/

Danny knew that telling his partner about what they knew was going to make his partner go nuts and was sure no one was going to stop the man from finding her and making whoever took her pay. He pulled up to Pearl Harbor and headed inside where was directed to the Seal area where someone was sitting behind a desk, "Detective William's to see Captain Paulson."

The man behind the desk picked up the phone and said something and then turned back to him, "Third door on your right and head in."

A man in his late 50's stood to shake his hand as walked into the office, "Lt Commander speaks highly of you detective but what can I do for you? Didn't say much over the phone."

He takes the offered coffee, "Lt Rollins has been kidnapped and seems that Steve is away on training for the night."

"I know Rollins and McGarrett for years and rest assured 5-0 will have any resource available at your disposable to find her."

"Thank you am sure that would have been a call he would make but what about Steve?"

He looked at a file on his desk, "Ensign Keller can show you to here he's at am sure better to hear the news from you. His Seal team will be on standby incase need them."

Steve was standing off to the side as watched his team work at long-range firing when heard someone call his name and knew something was up when saw his partner standing there, "Danny?"

He led him over somewhere off to the side and told him about the call and the Captain had told him, "That's everything we know."

Steve stormed off and before he knew it he put his hand through a wall, "Why am I just finding this out?"

"You had to turn your phone off and Kono answered your desk phone about an hour ago. Matt is at my place and Bryan is at home no idea what's going on. Where was she today?"

He said something to another person and they left heading to locker room, "She was coming to the base to get some work done before went on leave but her CO never said anything to me this morning about her not showing up so let's go have a chat with him about this and leave."

Captain Fallon looked up as there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

His secretary stuck her head in, "Lt Commander McGarrett here to see you sir.

"You can let him in," he said putting some files away. "McGarrett something that can help you with?"

"Lt Rollins was just reporting missing and wondering why you never said anything about her not showing up today."

Danny could tell his partner's patience was wearing thin, "One missed day doesn't call for sending a search party looking for one person."

Danny put a hand on his chest stopping him, "Someone called his desk at 5-0 headquarters and said they had her."

"I had no idea she been in foul mood lately and thought she would be back in the morning. Need-"

"Paulson already reassured us that would have anything needed from the Navy and a team of Seals if need be."

/*/*/*/

Steve had called his ex to see if she had still wanted to take Matt for the weekend to see some family and she was more than happy to have the chance. Gracie had gone back home to Rachael who said if they needed she could watch Matt if something was to come up and could use some help. Kono and Chin were both still at the office when Danny and Steve got back, "Boss, we may have found the man who took her."

Kono pulled up something, "I tracked down her car and seems has been parked not far from Kamekona's Shrimp Truck all morning and we all know he has cameras all over the place."

Chin continued, "So I pulled the feed from today and caught this."

They watched as Catherine had grabbed something to eat at the truck and right before she got to her car someone came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist trying to pull her towards a van but her training kicked in and she fought him off but she didn't get far before he caught he shocking her with a stun gun.

"That's all we got and the van," Kono said. "Was reported stolen last night."

"So what does this have to do with our victim?" Danny asked. "Anything that connects the two?"

Steve was busy watching video feed and stopped it, "Our victim was there when she was kidnapped," he zoomed in and could see Platter. "See if can identify the other two perps."

Danny followed his partner to his office, "You get that hand looked at? Hate leaving him with Lexi?"

"Not that don't trust her but sometimes she doesn't use her brain but right now he's better off with her. No didn't have it looked at just bruised."

Danny walked away and came back handing him some ice and Tylenol, "You want to watch rest of the feed?" He asked and popped the movie into his laptop. "Were going to find her but need to focus. She needs you at 100% and not going all lone wolf on rest of us not telling us everything."

He hit play and watched as one of the men put her in a headlock, "God damn it."

"You recognize him don't you? Who is it?"

"Hector Drake-Delgado, and if he has Cath means he's out there for revenge against me for killing his brother," he said running a hand over his face. "Were going to need help."

"I know we have the entire Pearl Harbor waiting for the call but that's not what your thinking?"

He grabbed his car keys, "No need to see my mother."

"She has lied to you for the last 15 years but why need-"

They both headed towards the Camaro and without saying anything he tossed the keys to him and kept his comments about the chaotic driving to himself, "Doris was and might still be a spy and right now the best person that know how maybe able to help find her before Hector has the chance to kill her."

Bryan was sitting on the lanai when they pulled up and came over, "Doris around?" Danny asked.

The teen was confused, "Yeah, on her phone with someone but what's going on? Where's Matt? Thought were going to the zoo?"

"Danny stay here and check in with rest of the team," he said. "Matt's spending the weekend with his mom. Had to cut the zoo trip short with a case."

Doris looked over at the door when there was a knock at the door so she answered, "Steve, everything okay?"

He moved inside the room folding his arms over his chest, "Catherine has gone missing this morning and think you can help."

She had started to like Catherine because she could see how much her son cared for her, "What makes you think that I could do to help?"

"Hector Drake-Delgado is the man responsible for abducting her," he told her. "We have video feed for him and two other men kidnapping her right by Kamekona's where we found her car."

She thought a moment, "I ran into the man over the years since he was running drugs between South America and Hawaii and across the west coast of the states but what's he want from her?"

"His brother was killed in a firefight with Navy Seal team because he picked the wrong moment to walk out of his bedroom looking for him."

"There was rumors he had been killed by rival gangs in Rio de Janeiro. What's this have to do about you?"

He ran a hand down his face, "My team was the ones that were in the area and came across them and ended in a firefight. Investigation turned out my gun was the one that killed him. He is going to use her to bait me somewhere to get alone and make me watch her being killed in front of me."

"So what does this have to pertain all to the case this afternoon?"

"The victim was one of the guys who snatched her and then turned up in a tiger's cage. Unfortunately, Gracie had to be the one to see him eating something weird."

She grabbed her jacket, "At her age she may have seen something but doesn't know what exactly what that was but let her come to one of you. What about Matt?"

They walked downstairs, "Think would be good idea to spend the night at Danny's place," he told his brother who looked at him confused. "Just something concerning the case were working."


	8. Chapter 8

**didn't know how else to continue with the story for kidnapping so came up with this  
**

* * *

Bryan watched as they both walked down the stairs and could tell something was wrong by the look on his face and the fact he had gone to talk to Doris told him it had to be something big and since sent Matt to spend the weekend with his mother told him something was up because he didn't do that often usually sent him to Danny place, "Steve everything okay?"

Steve poured himself some coffee, "Nothing Bry, just spending few days over at Danny/Gabby place."

"Steve I know there's something going on when you send both of us away like that and you have aneurysm face going on."

He raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what face Danny and you keep talking about. Just try to stay out of trouble over there and help out."

He ran off to get a backpack packed and the ride there was in silence, "Just let me know if something does happen."

"Sure, just get going," he watched him grab his bike from the back of the truck and head inside before heading to the palace. "Something want to ask?"

She could tell this was bothering him badly, "I know you care for her dearly but what aren't you saying to anyone?"

"Years ago when my team was out there to catch Hector we had someone feeding us information from the USS Enterprise and that was...Catherine and am worried what he would do if found out she was involved in getting his brother's killed," he told her. "Hector had used his brother to go and look to see if someone was at the door just as a bullet smashed into his head. By the time we made it inside he was gone."

/*/*/*/

Kono and Chin had just come back from where Catherine's car was parked and found her purse as Danny walked over and could see her purse was sitting on the smart table along with a note and he picked it up to read what it had to say

**_Lt Commander_**

**_I have something that you want _**

**_but wont get the chance to see again_**

**_you killed my brother and made me watch_**

**_now I will make you watch me kill her_**

**_I know we will meet up real soon_**

**_Looking forward to your pain,_**

**_Hector Drake-Delgado_**

"Well if didn't know who had her do know. Kono see whatever you can find on the man and sure Steve will know something once he gets back here."

Kono nodded, "Where is the boss?"

"Am right here," he said from behind them and they turned to see Steve and Doris standing there. "Find anything new?"

Danny handed him to paper, "Kono find that in her purse. Confirms that Hector was behind her kidnapping but do you know why?"

Steve ran a hand over his face, "I am responsible for killing his brother years ago during a raid in Rio and now he has come back to kill her."

"But why did he go after her and not just you?" Chin asked.

"Catherine was part of the team that helped in the raid that lead to his brother's death."

"So, exactly why do we need Doris help?" Danny asked him.

"Because I can get in and out of there with Catherine without Hector ever knowing what happened. When Juan was killed it through his whole world off because the kid meant everything to him after raising him since their parents had been killed in a drive by shooting when Juan was 2-years-old. He's more concerned with getting revenge then his own safety his compassion died with his brother."

"She is right," he told his team. "He's so focused on killing Catherine that he wont be thinking about someone sneaking in there and anything that he has in terms of booby traps will be towards Catherine and we will be able to get in and out of there without a problem. Only trouble will be to get Catherine out of there."

"So that's where Doris comes in?" Kono asked starting to get where was going.

"During my time at the agency I was trained in how to get in and out of places without no one knowing. I have worked with him before and know his booby traps."

"So how are we going to do that?" Danny asked. "Trick him and get in there without him knowing."

"First we have to find a location on the man," Steve told them. "Any leads?"

Kono was tinkering with something on the table, "Nothing so far that could lead us to where he's holding her but-"

Steve thought of something and moved next to her, "Her new phone has a GPS app on there that a friend of mine made so that can track a phone even if the battery isn't in the phone."

Danny and Chin share a look, "Eric and Nell created that didn't they?"

"Who are they?" Doris asked.

"Their computer tech's that work at NCIS and also an old friend of his time as a Seal."

Steve pulled something up and dialed his phone talking to someone before hanging up, "They were able to track her phone and found a location."

/*/*/*/

Catherine was really tired and had been drifting to sleep on and off again but she was in too much pain from a hit to the head but she was trying to think about anything but what might be the reason the man had taken her and was sure had something to do with Steve because the man had said his name few times. She could hear voices on the other side of the door and she sat up minding her injuries from fighting the kidnappers which was bruised ribs and sprained wrist.

The man had a heavy Spanish accent came into the room and had a smile on his face like he was really happy to see her but she was sure had seen him before and behind him was another man who had a broken nose along with another man who didn't waste their time in restraining her, "Dear Catherine I think the commander choose well with you to continue on with his life. I will take great pleasure in making him watch you die and then killing him myself."

She shook her head, "Why in the hell are you doing this?"

"He took my brother from me and I will take you from him in just the same way. I am doing this for revenge of killing Juan."

Catherine recalled an OP from years ago that a Juan was killed and things were clicking in her head, "Juan that means your Hector Drake-Delgado?"

"Yes I am Hector and like he took Juan from me I will take you from him."

"Steve killed him by accident because you choose to have him be a look out. He made me watch him die I will make him do the same."

"Steve will kill you."

/*/*/*/

"Danny I want you to call Catherine's CO and have him use the thermal imaging over the location where think she is being held," Steve told him. "That way we have some idea of how many were dealing with and where."

Danny nodded and headed to his office, "Sure will do."

"So what do we know about the place?"

Chin pulled up the area where the house on the screen, "The place is situated on 15-acres of wooded land so will have some chance of getting close without being detected from the house. Seems there is a group of homeless people not far from where the land starts and can easily be moved. There are two small buildings and one big one that has power."

Kono looked at the place in disbelief, "It can't be this easy."

Doris nodded, "He wants her to be found and that will make taking his revenge even sweeter."

Danny walked back over and tossed her his phone, "Catherine CO sent over the footage you wanted."

Kono took the phone adding it to the screen, "Seems there are four heat signatures but one of them is separate from the others in a small room so that has to be her."

"Which means that one of the others has to be Hector," Steve said.

"You really think he has stuck around? He has to know he's a dead man now that he has her."

"In his mind he already is a dead man the day his brother died."

"Your the spy," Danny said. "So what is the plan here?"

"Your team will hit the house as a distraction, "Doris told him. "At the same time I will be sneaking up to the small room and get her out of there without him knowing."

/*/*/*/

They pulled up not far from where the house was and after making sure that no one had moved from the CO Doris headed the back way as they headed for her front and knew he had seen them when there was an eruption of gunfire aimed at them but nowhere else. Catherine woke up to hearing gunshots and tried to sit up but became dizzy from the latest hit to her head but stopped when she thought heard something outside the window and sighed when saw Doris climbing through the window, "Shh, just the guys outside."

Catherine groaned softly as she helped her sit up, "Sor...ry."

Doris glanced at her and noted her in some pain, "Will be careful with those wounds." She struggled to stay awake as her head was swimming when they climbed through the window and carefully hopped out the window and took off running into the woods and Doris looked down to see her passed out by the time they got to the car. "Were good."

Steve watched as one of the men inside took a bullet to the chest dead before hit the ground and then the other man, "McGarrett we meet again."

"Would think after all these years would have been killed," as they were talking had no idea that 5-0 was getting closer or that Doris had just rescued her. "Think after the last encounter that we met you would have been killed taking that bullet to the chest but seems nothing can kill you."

Hector grabbed another weapon from another one of his men as headed back towards the room where she was being held, "I recall that you killed my brother in cold blood."

Danny and Steve arrived at the front door, "Chin, Kono take the side door and see if can't cut him off."

Steve took his ringing phone, "Yeah?"

It was her CO, "The images are saying someone is headed to the room and their just outside the window and moving slow."

"Thanks," he hung up. "Danny your with me and the two of you clear rest of the house."

Danny followed him into the woods, "What's going on?"

"Their moving slowly outside and he's headed straight for them."

They picked up the speed, "She can protect both of them you know right."

"I know but can't run and protect both their backs really well at the same time so let's get going."

Doris could hear someone climbing through the window behind them as she tried to pick up the speed without causing so much pain and hoped that someone was coming to help as she caught sight of the car but a hand grabbed her from behind causing Catherine to fall to the ground as a hand slapped her across the face, "Delgado?"

He smirked at her, "Doris it has been far to long since seen you but seems you are losing your touch."

Steve spotted the two of them and tackled him from the side away from them woman, "Danny we need a medivac," Doris told him. "And pretty fast."

The two of them were struggling with each other and both had got some good punches in but Hector punched him in the stomach knocking him off the top of him enough to allow him to get to his feet and try to go for a weapon that had fallen to the ground not far from them but Steve reached out and grabbed his backup gun that was at his ankle and fired hitting the other man in the forehead and chest. Danny had pulled out his phone contacting her CO who had a team of medics on standby for extraction since the weather had picked up and would be only ones to get in there without trouble. Steve rushed over to where Doris had set Catherine on the ground, "Cath you with us?"

Danny took off his vest putting it under her head as Chin stopped the Camaro next to them so Danny opened the trunk grabbing the first aid kit tossing him to his partner, "That will be useful until reinforcements get here."

Doris and Kono look at him, "What does that mean?"

"Catherine's CO has had a medivac on standby since the weather had picked up," Danny told them. "They have better luck getting anywhere near here then a normal one."

/*/*/*/

Not long after the shooting the Navy had flown in a helicopter to take them to Tripler Army Medical Center and of course Steve had forced them to allow him to fly with which was no surprise to anyone that was there and to the staff that was working there. Danny found his partner pacing around the small waiting room causing quite a few of the nurses to think he was going to wear a hole in the floor, "Steve, you need to stop pacing before the nurses throw you in a room somewhere in this place."

Steve rolled his eyes at him, "I am not going anywhere."

A nurse stopped in front of them, "Commander you need to be looked at before pass out."

"Steve, you took a nasty hit to the head in that fight along with punches to the ribs," Danny protested to him. "I will let you know if something comes up. Now go."

Steve followed a nurse to a room where she looked him over and while later finished, "A mild concussion and three bruised ribs. Will give you something for the pain and swelling."

Kono looked up as he walked back in, "You look like crap boss."

Chin handed him some coffee, "We haven't heard a thing out her. Gabby is going to bring Bryan by in the morning."

Chin went outside and leaned against the wall and watched as an ambulance pulled up and a couple climbed out and they brought out a stretcher that had a little boy who was laying unconscious and he could tell that the man and woman were wasted but he followed them inside where stopped the paramedics once came out, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Both medics saw his badge, "The man flipped his car and both man and woman walked away with scratches and bruises," the first medic said. "Little boy has broken arm and ribs."

He shook his head and glanced at them, "Their both wasted?"

"She said he's her son but not his so going to look for his father and yes their high and drunk," the second man said.

"I feel for the kid with a mother like that."

Chin watched them leave as Danny walked over, "Everything okay?"

He pointed to the room where Matt was screaming, "Mother's friend was wasted and flipped the car."

Danny walked over to where his partner was leaning against the wall, "We got a big problem here partner."

He followed him hearing the screaming and walked into the room where saw his son, "Hey buddy no need to scream like that."

Matt reached for him and was picked up so the other man could sit on the bed and Chin relayed what the medics told him, "What you thinking?"

He could see his ex, "That's her current boyfriend that was driving. Chin make sure someone arrests both of them. Danny can you-"

Danny knew what he wanted, "I will wait for some news and have them come find you and have Kono go and get Bryan should be here."


	9. Chapter 9

**this is about two weeks after the last chapter since didn't know where to go from there and thought would throw in the wedding scene  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the whole kidnapping had happened and after which they had decided would go ahead with the wedding plans to try to get things back to normal. They had decided would be on a stretch of private beach of course with Matt as ring barrier and Grace was flower girl. Danny best man with Chin as grooms man. Kono maid-of-honor and Mary Ann bride maid. The wedding dress was pretty simple and lovely shade of ivory was strapless with a bodice made of a lace fabric covered with small hearts with a small jacket that went over the bodice and simple red embroidery. The pews were lined with roses and flowers covered the surface everywhere and smelled like lilacs and lavender.

Catherine was sitting in a small room getting ready with her mother helping with her hair and there was a knock at the door which Kono walked in wearing a floor length light purple dress, "About everyone is already out there so waiting on you and the guys to be ready of course."

Her mom nodded before leaving, "Thanks Kono."

She handed her a tissue, "Feeling okay?"

Catherine wiped at her eyes, "Just my emotions are going haywire right now."

"One thing at a time and will be just fine," she told the woman who had become a good friend to her and they long ago excepted her into the family. "Been through a lot of things last few weeks and that has never been to good right before a wedding and that all what had happened."

Mary popped her head in, "Am glad that the two of you finally decided to go ahead with this and looks wonderful."

Kono hugs her, "Good to see that you made it."

"My flight was delayed a while but ever the gentleman Adam had waited for my plane to land and took me here."

[-]

Danny knocked on the door of where Steve was helping Matt get ready and smirked as see him fuss with the tie. Chin was standing off to the side watching the little boy who was messing with his tie just to mess with his father to try to make him smile but hadn't worked all to well, "You ready in here?"

Matt ran over hugging him, "I look really good?"

They high-fived, "Of course you do little man better than your dad if ask me."

Steve slapped his partner on the shoulder, "Don't make me kill me at my own wedding."

Danny rolled his eyes at him, "Already checked in with Kono and everyone's waiting for things to start."

/*/*/*/

After the whole thing was over they didn't have to go far to where the reception was being held at a small banquet hall on the same small beach. Everyone was there and seemed that even team Callen had made a small appearance during the ceremony while in town for a case. Catherine soon found him chatting with someone, "Hey sailor."

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss minding her healing wounds, "You look so wonderful out there."

She pat his chest smiling, "You don't look to bad yourself. As remember someone once said _'very James Bondish'_ that's for sure."

He was about to lean down to kiss her again when DJ announced the first dance so pulled her to the dance floor, "Sure up for all of this?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I am fine just emotions are getting to me tonight more than usual and not sure why."

After the second song Bryan had taken her for a dance and he looked around as Gracie pulled his arm, "Care for a dance uncle Steve?"

He moved her so could dance just fine, "You look amazing kiddo."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "Danno and you look awesome too for sure."

Danny and Chin were standing off to the side as Gabby was talking to someone about something to do with work, "So you two ever doing this?" Chin asked him.

"I don't know right now with the twins coming and what chaos has been going on around us but am glad that they finally had their chance. Heard been chasing their tales around for the last seven or so years before would even really admit what was going on between them. Broke things off once and look what happened."

"They broke things off and ended up with a good thing in Matt which no one regrets getting him."

Doris had been invited and thought would get one dance from her oldest, "Mind one dance with your mother?"

He turned to face her but didn't know what to think as led her to dance floor, "You look so much like your father the day we got married."

He shook his head of the thought about his father not being there, "Thanks for coming Doris."

She kissed his cheek, "At least could do and not miss your wedding and was wonderful."

/*/*/*/

After a while Steve walked back into the main room looking around he could see that Matt was favoring his arm so he crossed the room and led him outside and sat him down on the wall that span quite a bit of the beach around them and handed him some water and Tylenol for him to take, "Feeling okay buddy?"

He nodded and handed him the water, "Yeah, daddy."

"How about a dance with Cath? Get one yet?" He shook his head and found his bride sipping something. "Have seemed to miss an important dance."

She turned and kissed him on the lips and Matt on the forehead, "Think forgot our dance?" he shook his head. "Neither did I but guess dad here can join us. A boy band song had started and quite a few turned to where Danny and Gracie were dancing figuring she was behind the song. "Talk to my folks?"

He glanced over to where her parents were sitting with some of her family, "We had a little talk but he still is mad about you being at Pearl all of the time. Your mom said he just doesn't want to give up on the idea that you will follow in his footsteps and keep raising in the ranks for the Navy and go places."

She kissed him again, "I wouldn't rather be any other place especially with all of you on the island."

Kono had got a dance with him and Grace had found a few times in getting another dance. Matt had mostly not strayed far from Steve who seemed to be attached to since the accident. A few of the kids that were in attendance there had started to get tired so thought best t o cut the cake. The cake was red velvet with white frosting a roses all over it. A bunch of people were gathered around where the cake was on a table as they cut the cake and he thought of something and ended up smashing the cake in her face and she rolled her eyes before doing the same thing as laughter erupted from the crowd.

Danny was going to keep Matt and Bryan over at their house while away and had Matt who was about to fall asleep so Danny walked over to his partner, "Gracie and Matt are about to fall asleep. Gabby is getting really tired to thought best to head home for the night."

They shook hands and Danny hugged her, "Have fun on that honeymoon to where ever your going and don't worry about them."

Kono walked over, "Guess also need to call it an early night for me."

Chin nodded, "Me too since some of us actually have to get up in the morning and head to work."

He watched them say goodbye to Catherine before leaving and he could see she was exhausted and glanced at his watch as walked over, "It's well past midnight and seems that most of the guests are gone so wont mind if we get out of here. Have an early flight in the morning," they said goodbye to the remaining guests before heading to the room her folks had reserved for the night. "Hands around my neck, hold on tight." he told her, and she rolled her eyes at him, but obliged. He bent down and swept her legs out, lifting her up and carrying her over the threshold and into the room. She had expected him to let her down immediately inside, but he carried her to the bed, gently placing her down before turning to close the door.

She got up and reached up to take out the pins that had kept her hair up most of the day. She shook her head and all fell around her shoulders, "I can't believe-"

He stopped her with a passionate kiss, "Neither can I but we are finally."

/*/*/*/

In the morning he had woken up a while before the alarm was due to go off and rolled onto his side as watched her sleep and couldn't believe the night before he had married the love of his life and in just a few weeks they were going to have a baby together. She loved to be around Matt and Bryan which always reminded him how much he loved her even before they had made it official. He knew that Lexi was a mistake but the one thing good that ever came out of that bad relationship was that he became a father and loved him to death. He went on a short run since had the time and by the time he came back and took a shower he packed up their bags and put them in his truck. He sat on edge of the bed shaking her good arm, "Cath, time to get up."

She didn't open her eyes but smacked his hand away, "Five more minutes."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Sorry but let you sleep longest could but if want to eat and get out of here on time need to get up."

She yawned and headed to take a shower and the ride to the Honolulu International Airport and after getting through security he made her sit down while he got their bags checked in and boarding passes. Catherine looked up from her Iphone to see a man who had a gun in back of his jeans before he grabbed a woman by the arm putting the gun to her back. She walked over to where Steve was standing and told him what she had seen. He ran a hand down his face, "Call Danny and tell him," he grabbed his gun and clipped his badge to his jacket. "Stay here."

Danny was sitting in his office working when his phone rang and looked at the caller id smirked, "Thought had a flight somewhere this morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "There's a man with a gun walking around the airport with possible hostage."

He grabbed his car keys and talked out of the office relaying the same information to Chin and Kono, "Alright be there in 10."

Steve leaned against the wall nearby the man that had stopped as he pulled out his phone sending message to Danny, **_come in with no lights or sirens_**

He didn't need to wait long for response, **_okay but where are you? the gunman?_**

He sent one back as kept eye on the guy, _**he's not far ahead of me between gates 23&25**_

Danny relayed the information to everyone and sent one to both of them,_**we just got here and headed straight for you**_


	10. Chapter 10

**this is continued from the last chapter  
**

* * *

As the time passed by slowly she started to see few cops come in and start to clear out the area all avoiding the direction she was sure Steve and the gunman had headed. She felt someone stop next to her and put a hand on her shoulder but didn't turn around to face him, "Not going anywhere Danny."

He shook his head at her stubbornness but had figured she would so handed her a vest, "Stay back or he will kill me."

Chin and Kono joined them, "What's the plan?" Catherine asked.

"We have surveillance feed up," Duke said joining them. "They aren't far from here and doesn't look like he even knows anyone has seen him."

Danny nodded, "Chin with me and Kono with Duke and see if can sneak up on the man and see what this is all about."

Steve heard someone behind him and turned his head seeing Danny and Chin, "What you thinking partner?"

He pointed to where the man was standing, "We can talk him down or have someone drop down from the balcony over him in blitz attack."

Just as they were about to address the man seemed the woman had other ideas and elbowed him in the gut enough for him to release his hold and she took off running but the man recovered and aimed his gun, "Bastard not get-" before he could fire two shots hit him in the chest.

Police stormed the man kicking the gun away and Chin caught the woman, "Mam, are you alright?"

She nodded and followed him to where paramedics were waiting, "Yes, who in the hell was that man?"

Steve shook his head at his partner, "Where is she?"

"About the same place you left her but waiting to get out of here."

Catherine was giving her statement to an officer when he walked over wrapping an arm around her waist and after the cop left she sighed laying her head against his chest, "Not the way wanted to spend the morning."

Danny, Chin and Kono walked over to them, "Nice start to honeymoon, boss?" Kono asked.

Everyone started to laugh, "Haha, but checked the flight and next one leaving wont be leaving for another six hours it seems."

She pat his chest as walked towards the exit, "Fine can go back and get something to eat that's not airport food."

/*/*/*/

After the week in New York City they were headed back to Hawaii and after checking in their bags he watched as she dropped down into a chair waiting for their flight to be called. He looked around the terminal noticing that a familiar face was within the crowd walking over, "Been a while Joe."

Joe turned around facing him, "Steve it has been a few months but hear congrats are in order."

They shake hands, "Would have sent you an invite but your last address is no longer there anymore."

He looked to where Catherine was fighting sleep, "About time that you finally popped the question with that one. How's little man?"

"Lexi has been causing some issues with him lately but just broke his arm in a car accident but doing fine. Expecting another little boy in about four months."

"Good to hear that and how's rest of the team?"

"Danny met an anthropologist their having twins. Kono met some guy who can have his own trouble."

"Good to see that nothing has really changed but maybe will come see the kid."

Lori Weston was flying back to Hawaii to see an old friend that moved there a while ago but was dying when she glanced around the terminal smirking as see Steve and Joe off to the side chatting together and noticed that Catherine was sitting by herself so got them both some tea, "Good to see you."

Catherine smiled at her and took the offered cup, "Yeah it has been. Glad you made it to the wedding."

"Since leaving the team had kept in contact with the guys. But am glad that Steve had popped the question to you. That Danny found a woman and now having twins."

Both laugh, "Kono found a nice guy even if the guys think he can be bad at times their getting use to him being around."

Catherine looked up as he stopped next to her, "Find something?"

He held out his hand for her to take, "A small café is in here somewhere if want to get something to eat before board."

/*/*/*/

After getting something to eat they headed back to their terminal where their flight back to Honolulu was ready to board so he grabbed their carry-on bags. She took the window seat laying a pillow against the window so her head was there smirking as he slid next to her. He could tell something had been on her mind since she had gotten off the phone that morning, "Cath, you okay?"

She moved her head to his shoulder, "Just thinking about something Steve."

He kissed side of her head, "Going to be a long flight if want to talk."

He moved the arm of her seat as she reclined and pulled out his laptop, "Going to sleep whole flight?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Getting some ideas over there sailor? Mile high club?"

He put his laptop down leaning over kissing her again, "I think already have been part of that long ago."

"Not since becoming official though."

He bit back a comment as someone walked past, "Try to get some sleep."

"I am glad someone found a way for us to get seats with no one in front or behind us."

"I have flown in a packed first class flight and never good thing these days if can help it at all."

She smirked laying her head back on his shoulder, "You're the reason can't get comfy all too much right now."

He knew better than to say anything to that, "Maybe will get the chance to catch up on sleep lost over the last week."

She grinned, "And wonder why that is?" for some reason she was in a mood. "Going to try to sleep but don't wake me up for anything."

/*/*/*/

Danny was waiting for them at the terminal when they landed and he was waiting by baggage claim for them to get there and could see that Catherine was about to fall asleep by the way she was leaning against his side and when he spotted him both frowned, "Danno what you doing here?"

He helped his partner grab their bags, "We have a case that needs you both working it and soon as possible."

Catherine leaned against the wall as waited for Steve to get his truck with Danny next to her, "Aren't you driving?"

"Kono's car broke down at HQ so she dropped me off here to head to the crime scene so could tell you about what need to know about the case."

Steve pulled up next to them so they loaded the bags into the truck as she climbed into the passenger seat, "Where are we headed Danno?"

Danny gave him the address and handed her a file, "That's everything we were able to gather on our suspect and seems he has a classified file that led us to your CO on the USS Enterprise that wont tell us anything even remotely relevant telling us to ask one of you two."

She sighed and had a feeling about what he was talking about, "Darius Montoya? Selling drugs across different Navy bases and aircraft carriers but took CID and naval intelligences months to figure out who was really behind what was going on and when we did he slipped under the radar and hasn't been seen in 8 years."

"So what does the case have to do with Montoya?" Steve asked.

"His prints are all over the crime scene where a man was found murdered with a note next to his body."

They get to the scene Chin and Kono walk over, "So want to talk about it?"

Catherine took a 5-0 pass so no one would question why she was at the scene, "At the time CID and Naval Intelligence caught onto what exactly was happening someone had been seiing cocaine and meth all over quite a few bases and aircraft carriers across the California coast."

Steve grabbed some water handing one to her, "We had thought that it had been going on for over a year before someone had caught onto it because someone had overdosed."


	11. Chapter 11

**this is continued from the last chapter  
**

* * *

Catherine took the offered tablet from Kono and pulled out her phone at the same time frowning as she walked off towards Steve's truck where she sat down in the passenger seat where an officer was standing by at the request of Steve to stick close to her and she took a sip of her water talking to someone. Steve followed rest of his team to where the body was, "Any id on the man?"

Chin answered him, "David Holmes but seems he has no record criminal or service."

"And the only reason his prints are in the system is because he's a bartender," Kono continued. "The reason his prints are in the system is because he's bartender which required him to give his prints but were having trouble finding a connection between him and Montoya at the moment."

"You two going to spill the beans about this guy?" Danny asked his partner. "His personnel files are all classified which is where you two come in."

"Catherine is running a few things and getting us his files that the Navy has on the man."

Catherine shook her head as popped some Tylenol as got off the phone but her head was killing her so didn't want to walk around so looked in the glove box for her sunglasses, "Officer Connor can you find me Commander McGarrett for me and ask him to come over here for a minute?"

Steve was kneeling down looking at the man as officer walked over, "Commander the woman you asked me to watch is looking for you."

He nodded and headed back to his truck seeing her yawn, "Should get some sleep but what you find?"

She handed him the tablet, "My CO sent everything that had on the case to us and said if need to can call and use their resources but wants to be kept in the loop."

He sighed and kissed her on the lips, "I got this just get some rest."

She rolled her eyes at him but knew what he meant, "I will head back to HQ and get things going there," she told him snatching the truck keys from him. "Will need to catch a ride back with Danny."

Danny looked up as he walked back over, "Now you know how I feel when you steal my car keys and want to take off."

"Have no idea what you're talking about Danno but she's headed back to headquarters to get things going there."

Catherine was driving to the Palace and couldn't help but shake the feeling someone was following her and looked to see her phone on the holder on the dashboard and clicked it dialing Steve's number as it was ringing she took a sharp turn seeing a car make the same turn. Steve looked at his caller id and answered, "Yea, Cath?"

"Seems to be someone following me since left the scene," she told him. "Red mustang but seems that he's making every turn I am."

"Cath, where are you right now?" he grabbed Danny's car keys and his partner followed him speeding down the street. "Cath?"

Just as she was about to respond someone slammed into the side of the truck causing it to flip on its side sliding knocking her head against the window she could hear him yelling into the phone but blood was coming from a gash on her forehead as she heard sirens coming. Steve turned a corner and didn't miss seeing his truck on its side he slammed on the brakes not far Danny grabbed the fire extinguisher from the trunk of his car to stop the fire under the hood as Steve ran over and carefully pulled her from the truck and away from the wreckage, "Danny, grab my gun from glovebox before can't."

Danny did as he told him and the first aid kit from his car and raced over to his partner, "She doing okay?"

Catherine opened her eyes but not focused, "Hey Cath, look at me."

/*/*/*/

The ride to the hospital was slow because traffic seemed to be heavy with a few other major car accidents that seemed to be around the area but Steve was forced into the waiting room as she was whisked away to another exam room and he pulled out his phone as it was ringing seeing Bryan was calling, "Hey Bry, what's up?"

"Thought your plane was landing earlier and called to see if wanted to get some lunch?" he asked.

"Got caught up in a case but will see about getting some lunch soon," he said and hung up as a doctor came over. "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "She has come cuts and bruises but biggest concern is the knock to her head she took that gave her a mild concussion."

"How is the baby? When can she go home?"

"We will watch her for a while more but should go home in a few hours and the baby is holding up just fine to the trauma."

He followed him to the a room where she was laying on her side facing tech window, "Cath, how you feeling?"

She didn't turn to face him, "My head is killing me but just even more tired than was feeling when got back here earlier."

He handed her back her tablet, "Kono suggested might want that to help finish what you had left off earlier."

She yawned as he sat down in a chair facing her, "I can try to get more of an idea but-" she stopped talking for a moment. "The car was a red mustang maybe '08 plate started AZU 9 but that's all that could see before he hit the side of the truck and I hit my head on something."

He leaned over kissing her, "Good thing have a hard head but was on the window. Get some sleep Duke has some men here watching the door."

Danny looked up from the smart table as he walked in, "How are they doing?"

"Cuts, bruises and mild concussion but doing just fine and yes had Duke put someone on her room with a new phone."

Kono walked over, "Seems that had found nothing on Montoya or any of his aliases but APB is out to every precinct in California."

Danny ran a hand down his face, "You talk to the kids?"

"Talked to Bryan whose wondering about getting some lunch but think will pick him and Matt up after school when bring her home and get something to eat."

"Little man has been wondering when you two would be coming home," he told his partner. "So would love even few minutes with you."

He put his tablet that Catherine had sent everything she had found to on the smart table and everything popped up, "This is everything we had eight years ago-"

Danny held up his hand, "Thought you were a seal back then?"

"I was working Naval Intelligence at the time as a seal and was the first case Cath and me worked together on."

Danny shook his head, "Oh, so this is a little special?"

Kono pulled something up on the table, "Seems that he was working on each of the bases during the 18-month stretch since they are all about 3 hour car ride from Coronado where you caught onto his real identity and where he had no choice to but to go underground leaving everything behind."

"Chin run the names that had got from the bases and boats at the time against each other and see if there are similarities between the lists."

"We have a mug shot that maybe a few years old but take it to Fong and see if can age it. Run both through face recognition and see if can find something."

/*/*/*/

Steve had left the team to do their own thing for a while as he headed to the hospital after grabbing both of them a change a change of clothes he headed to the hospital and made sure everything was okay for him to check her out of there and headed to her room excusing the guard he found her not facing the door, "Ready to get out of here?"

She turned smiling at him, "Thought had forgotten about me being in here and springing me sometime today."

He moved to change into clean clothes as nurse came in to talk to her and she did the same, "Thought would go pick up the boys and get something to eat before head home so you can get some sleep."

The ride to Matt's preschool was in silence as he noticed she was asleep so he headed inside looking around, "Commander McGarrett, Matt has been talking nonstop about your wedding last week and how can't wait for you to come home but has missed you like crazy would say a daddies boy," his teacher assistant said. "Seems that has been expecting you all day."

Matt was sitting at a table coloring when teacher stopped in doorway, "Matthew someone is here to-"

He turned around to see him standing there and took off running into his arms, "DADDY!"

Steve picked him up, "Missed you too buddy."

The teacher collected his things, "Good to see you missed him."

He carried him outside and set him in the rental car, "Where's your truck?"

"Was in a car accident so need a new one," he told him. "How has school been? Helping Danny and Gabby?"

Matt played with his teddy bear, "Danny and me had so much fun. We stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food."

"Of course uncle Danny did but at least you had some fun. You want to get something to eat?"

"Yep, but Cath feeling okay? Seems really sleepy."

"She just bumped her head earlier so her head hurts a little but don't be to loud tonight."

Bryan finished his classes for the day and headed outside noticing that his brother was leaning against a rental car, "Hey, crash your truck or something?"

He clapped him on the shoulder, "Haha, you're so damn fun but let's get something to eat before need to head back to work."

They headed to a café not far from the house and Matt sat down in his lap as Catherine sat across from him, "So what happened to your truck?"

A waitress came over to take their orders, "Just car accident so going to get a new one."

"You wont be working this weekend and miss my party, right?"

"No one is going to miss the party and you get the invites all out already?"

"Yeah, finished them other day and mailed them out," he told him. "How come you went to New York for honeymoon?"

"Because we have been all over the world," Catherine answered him this time. "And a lot of the places we had gone to were romantic so was one place hadn't been that both wanted to go."

After eating he paid the bill and by the time they got back home he had to carry her inside to the master bedroom undressing her down to tank top and didn't miss the few bruises that were over her left side from where she had hit the door but kisses side of her head and saw Bryan had put Matt down for a late nap, "Going to be a long night if need something give me a call but let her sleep."

"Sure thing but what happened that crashed the car? What's with the undercover cops around the block and house?"

He poured himself some coffee, "Someone from Catherine and mine past came back and may have crashed into the truck just more of a precaution."

He nodded and grabbed a soda from the fridge, "Sure, I have quite a bit of homework to keep me busy and if anything can call you for something. So I you figure out anything about my party?"

"Sorry bro, not spilling anything about your party this weekend and have a whole week for this case so will be done by then."


	12. Chapter 12

**this is continued from the last chapter  
**

* * *

Catherine woke up to her phone buzzing and grabbed her phone and groaned at the caller id but ignored the call and noticed a small body asleep against her side so she carefully slid from under him. Bryan looked up from his computer to see her walking down the stairs, "Good to see that you woke up."

She moved to grab a bottle of juice before sitting down, "How long have I been asleep?"

He looked at the clock, "We been back about three hours so guess that long. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she grabbed a bottle of Tylenol taking some. "Head is killing me right now but should go and get some sleep," she watched him head off to bed before pulling out her laptop and logged onto the database for Naval Intelligence and tried to locate what she was looking for.

When she did pulled out her phone dialing Steve, "Hey thought you would be asleep?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I am looking through what we had on Montoya and seems that there have been have been sightings over the years of him all over California and Hawaii. He had been using an alias named Jacob Hopkins but seems no one had connected the dots between his prints."

"Alright, send everything you can found out about that name and go from there," he told her and handed Danny a paper with the name. "Go back to sleep and will let you know if find something."

She said something under her breath, "Will see about that."

He knew she was thinking about something as hung up, "Danno you find anything on that name?"

Kono popped something up on the smart table, "That name doesn't have a record here in Oahu but in Kona he has several arrests for Drunks&Disordily. If this is our guy how in the hell did his prints not raise any flags when he was processed in for booking any of those times?"

Chin walked over to the table, "Because his lawyer is the best on any of the islands Craig Packer."

"He has been known to do anything it takes to make sure his clients don't spend one night in jail and seems that it worked."

Steve ran a hand over his face, "Danny and me will go and talk to the man and see what can find out."

The ride to the office was in silence as Steve had stolen the car keys back until Danny had to say something, "What are you going to do about your truck?"

"My insurance company is replacing it in the morning and then can get a new one."

He could tell there was something more to this case and his partner, "So you going to tell me what's concerning you about this case? I know something other than that crash is."

"While working in Coronado this was the first time Catherine and me met and seemed that we had hit it off from the start. Naval Intelligence was working the case and not NCIS because thought had someone in the department that was a mole and there had been three overdoses because of his drugs."

"And how did they get his name?"

"He was caught in a sting selling to someone undercover but when went arrest him he took off but we got a name and a face. Ever since he was on the run."

"How did that entails an investigation by you guys?"

"Needed to find out how he was able to get it to all of the bases without having access to them and turned out he was using his clearance in the Navy to bypass any security that would allow him to get the drugs on and off the base without anyone having a clue. Seemed that he was paying quite a few MP's that were working the bases."

A woman was sitting at the front desk when they walked in, "I can help you guys?"

"I'm Lt Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams were with 5-0," Steve told her as they show her their badges. "We need to speak to Craig Packer."

She sighed and hit a button and picked up her phone saying something, "He will be out in a moment."

A man in his late 30's walked over to shake their hands, "I'm Craig Packer what can I do for 5-0?"

They follow him to his office, "Were here to talk to about one of your clients-"

"You both should no I can't tell you anything about one of my clients."

Danny hands him an old picture, "Jacob Hopkins is wanted in the connection of trafficking drugs across California and several overdoses."

He looked at the photo, "I have never seen this man before."

Steve was losing his patience, "You represented him several times over the last few years both in California and Hawaii making sure he never had to spend a night in jail but somehow police never connected his prints to open warrants for his arrest that have been there for the last 8 years."

"Commander and detective I have no idea what you are talking about. I had no idea he had warrants out on him because I just represented him but should talk to the man who pays his bills and bail," he handed him a business card that he had. "Travis O'Hara is who calls me when Jacob gets into trouble but what happens before I get there have no idea."

/*/*/*/

Catherine had gotten bored with being at home so after dropping Bryan off at football practice she grabbed some lunch for everyone and headed for the palace glad that no one had been following her as scooped up Matt who had fallen asleep on the way there but Kono walked over grabbed the bags of food and tray of coffee off top of her car, "Thanks Kono."

They walked into headquarter, "Thought would have stayed at home for the day."

Chin smirked as they walked into the office area and took Matt from her, "What are you doing here?"

"Became claustrophobic at home so came here to actually get things done better than there." Steve walked in with Danny. "Don't even ask sailor."

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, "What you mean by that?"

She watched him take Matt from Chin and they head to his office, "I know your mad that am here and not at home asleep but you have easier access to look for things that at the house."

He sighed and watched her sit in his chair as he set Matt on the couch draping a blanket over him, "Just thought after what happened when you went driving wouldn't do the same thing again."

She handed him a container of chinese food, "Can only stay at home before start to go crazy but also fast connection here."

He handed her a tablet, "Anything from your CO about the man? His lawyer on the island gave us a name to who has been bailing him out and Danny is running the name, Travis O'Hara."

She started typing in the name into the file, "He has been mentioned in the file from eight years ago and says he was suspected of making sure nothing got out of hand, so a bodyguard but no one could make a definite case against him and when Montoya dropped under radar the case against him disappeared."

Danny knocked on the door before walking in, "Kono tracked down the owner of that car that had slammed into the truck turns out was stolen outside a man's home late last night and the man name is Travis O'Hara and we caught a glimpse on an ATM camera of the driver running away from the scene and compared it to file turns out it's Montoya."

"Alright see if can find something on the man," Steve told him and looked to see she had fallen back to sleep. "Go on Danno."

Danny clapped a hand on his shoulder, "He's from Jersey so can see something on that end at least."

He put a coat over her, "I am going to talk to our old CO that worked on this case so will work on him and see if any new leads."

A man looked at his ringing cell phone and smirked as he saw the caller id _'LC McGarrett'_ and answered, "Steve has been far to long since heard from your sorry ass."

Both men laughed, "Same could be said about you since knew how to get ahold of me or where am but need something from you, Darius Montoya."

The other man sighed before answering, "Has been a long time since heard that name but what about him?"

"He has been spotted here in Hawaii and seems connected with his old friend O'Hara."

"Steve, if their on the island that can't be anything good. You have an idea why? What has him on 5-0 radar?"

"His prints are all over a murder scene the man's name was David Holmes. Any connection that can be there?"

/*/*/*/

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine was typing away at her laptop at same time she was on the phone as Matt woke up from his nap and noticed she was busy so he walked out of the office and looked around to see Danny was in his office and so he walked inside and climbed into his uncle's lap smiling. Danny smirked as saw him there, "Hey there little man. You hungry?"

"Yeah, how about some chicken nuggets?"

Danny stood up with him, "Let's go tell Catherine and go find something to eat."

Catherine looked up as he knocked on the door, "Yeah, Danny?"

He poked his head in the office, "Heading to grab some chicken for lunch with Matt you want me to get you something?"

She shook her head as her stomach growled and she wrote what she wanted on a paper, "That's what want but remember not crispy."

Danny headed to his Camaro and grabbed the booster seat from his trunk and they headed to the KFC by the beach and met up Kamekona who was walking by, "Jersey what you doing here? Thought that you always come by the Shrimp Truck when have time to get something to eat."

Matt hopped out of the backseat, "Hi Kame."

He gave him a high-five, "Oh, I see why since little Kahuna is here and can't be around seafood."

"Yeah, not sure want to risk him being around it and get sick," he said and they went inside to grab some food and Danny was waiting in line as Matt was moving around the area with his teddy bear and didn't notice as a car stopped outside the store and opened fire into the place. "MATT!"

Matt dropped to the floor when a bullet shattered his arm and screamed, "Daddy?"

Steve was headed back to the office when got phone call, "Yeah Danno?" he listened to what happened. "I'm around the corner so be there in a minute. Catch the car?"

"Dark SUV that has tinted window," he told him pulling the screaming child into his lap. "Already called EMS so should be here soon."

Steve slammed on his brakes as he sent out a text to Kono and Chin telling them what happened as spotted the vehicle he had mentioned so he flipped on the light he had borrowed from HPD and followed the car thru traffic as he was speeding and swerving through the traffic until the driver made a wrong move and slammed into the back of another car causing it to flip on the roof. He pulled out his gun as rushed over to where he man was laying on the ground bleeding out of his mouth, "Who the hell sent you? Montoya?" the man nodded before dying.

Danny was trying to calm down the screaming child as his partner rushed in and over, Little man looks whose here."

Matt looked over to where his father was standing as calmed down a little as EMS came in and set him on the stretcher, "Danny, you guys stay here and process the scene and see if can find something that could lead us to where in the hell Montoya is hold up right now."

/*/*/

Steve was pacing around the waiting room as Matt had been rushed into the operating room to remove the bullet and fix what had been damaged. He looked up as the door opened to see Catherine and Doris standing there with Bryan who drops down in one of the chairs pissed, "Someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Catherine sat next to him and both looked at her husband, "Someone from years ago back when I was working Naval Intelligence is here on the island and think he maybe coming for revenge. He just shot up a KFC where Danny had taken Matt to get some lunch but not sure where the man is right now."

Bryan rolled his eyes at his brother, "So what the hell does it mean when he tries to kill a 3-year-old?"

"He's mad that years ago had taken down his drug organization that meant he had to go underground for the last 8 years," he told him. "Trying to find out where the man is now but you need to let Cath or me know where you will be at all times until this whole damn thing is over but should be soon."

They all looked up when the door opened again and his surgeon walked in, "Mr McGarrett? I'm Dr Thyme and worked on your son," he could see they were anxious for some news so motioned for them to take a seat but no one moved so he opened his chart making a note, "The bullet hit his ulna and broke it only in two places. We have placed it in a hard cast for the next 6 to 8 weeks depends on how well it heals and what his doctor says but should be able to go home in the morning. He should be waking up soon from anesthesia gave him during the surgery."

They all headed to his room and smiled when his eyes opened, "Daddy? Cath? Bry?"

"Hey there little man," Bryan said walking over kissing him on forehead, "Glad to see that your okay."

Catherine sat in chair on side of the bed, "About scared Danny to death for sure."

Steve sat in the other chair and noticed Doris standing in the doorway, "Give me a minute," he said and walked her outside the room. "You find something?"

She handed him a file, "I found a few things on his gaps of appearances in around different states and why he never was found out he was wanted."

He pat her on the shoulder, "Thanks you let everyone know?" she shook her head. "I will but mind keeping an eye on them? Want to end this and need some-"

She stopped him, "I will stay here and wait for some news. Go and put an end to this before someone gets killed."

He walked back into the room, "I am going to put an end to all of this and Doris will stay here."

/*/*/*/

Danny and Steve pulled up to the barn and walked inside to see Kono standing at the smart table and looked over when they walked in, "How's Matt doing?"

"Broke the arm in two spots but in a cast," he told them. "What you find?"

Kono popped something up, "Went through what Doris sent over and did find a common location that seems to go back to."

Chin walked over and put USB in, "I have the thermal feed from her commanding office and he has some support in the air waiting if need them but HPD has some officers undercover watching the house and seems we will have cover up to the house almost the whole way to the front and back door. There are three people inside."

Steve popped up the feed, "All in front of the house so will approach from the back while SWAT from the front."

The ride to the location was quick and were met by SWAT, "Kono and Chin go with them and Danny with me with some SWAT members to the back door."


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine pulled up the video feed that Kono had sent to her tablet so she could have access to see what was going on and happy that when she looked over Bryan had climbed up onto his nephew's bed both having fallen asleep so could watch it without being disturb. Kono and Chin were slowly walking with the SWAT team as Steve and Danny were doing the same. Steve took out his phone as buzzed with a message and ran a hand down his face and relayed the new information, "There are still three people inside but one has moved to back of the place."

"So what are we going to do?" Danny asked.

Steve stopped them and held up his hand, "This was way to easy to find him."

Danny had been thinking the same thing, "You think he led us here so could do something else?"

Chin and Kono motioned for the others to wait, "Boss, what if your right but where would he be?"

"He wants to hurt you in the worst way that can think of but the drive-by wasn't his doing," Danny told them. "He must know by now what happened since is all over the news."

"Kono you and Chin stay here and see what can get out of this while Danny and me head to the hospital."

Catherine answered her phone, "Yeah, Steve?"

"We think that Montoya is heading there right now so need to be careful."

She relayed the information to Doris, "We have the officer's outside the room and around the whole hospital."

"We should be there in a short time but-"

Montoya walked around the corner so could seen, "To late he's already here."

He floored the Camaro faster, "Were coming."

Montoya stepped into the room and pointed his weapon at Doris, "I knew after hearing about him getting shot that should find you here."

"So you came out of hiding now? Why?"

"Now you both have something important that couldn't live to lose...each other and want to make you feel the same way I did years ago when had to go into hiding."

Steve and Danny rounded the corner pointing their guns at him, "I am going to kill you."

Montoya turned around snatching Catherine by the arm causing her to trip and land hard on her ankle and knee but while they were talking she reached up grabbing Steve's second gun on his leg and before Montoya could fire she shot him in the forehead killing him. Montoya fell to the ground, and moments later the room quieted. Their ears were ringing from the gunshots fired indoors, but they heard Danny's voice through it, "Clear. They're down."

Steve slid to the ground next to Catherine, "Cath, you okay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Ears are ringing and think sprained my ankle and knee."

He carried her to the room, "Danny can you find a nurse."

She shot him a look, "I am fine, Steve."

"More of a precaution so humor me?"

Danny came back with a nurse and wheelchair where went to an empty room where Steve sat her on the bed, "She will look at your knee and ankle."

She glared at him but leaned her head on his side yawning, "Will remember this next time you get hurt and refuse to get checked out."

He leaned down kissing top of her head, "Just worried about you two."

She laid her hand on her belly, "Don't think likes all of the excitement going on."

"Will get you a ride home in a few minutes once released."

The nurse walked back in with crutches, "You sprained that pretty good and your knee was twisted."

"What can you do about that?"

"Give her a brace for your knee and wrap your ankle. Just prop it up when you can and put some ice on it until can put some weight on it."

/*/*/*/

A few days later, Catherine had come back from seeing her doctor to find Matt sitting outside staring at the ocean so she grabbed some juice and tea. Matt didn't look up as she sat down next to him sliding over a cup for him and Gabby strolled over smiling at them, "Morning Catherine. Morning Matt."

He tried not to smile but did, "Morning Gabby. Morning Cath."

They both kissed top of his head, "What's on your mind buddy?"

"How about we all go and do something together?" Catherine suggest. "Sound good?"

He shrugged, "I don't care."

"How about take you on tour of the museum?" Gabby asked him. "New dinosaur exhibit opened."

This got his attention, "Could go for that."

He ran off to grab his jacket, "Cath, you coming with?"

She pat him on the head, "Yeah could be real fun to get mind off things."

/*/*/*/

The ride there was in silence and they walked around the place for a while which is where Danny and Steve found them, "Daddy!"

Steve scooped him up as ran at him, "You having fun with around here?"

"Yeah, I love the dinosaurs the most daddy and their so big and cool, right?"

Danny wrapped an arm around Gabby waist kissing her neck, "You three having fun without us?"

She smiled at him, "Been showing him around here and loves it. Should invite Gracie and him back here for different classes they have here."

He laid her head on top of hers, "Think if he loves it here she will too."

Steve shifted Matt onto his other hip, "How about we get out of here and get something to eat?"

"Can we stop and get something at the gift shop?" he asked as they got close and he ran inside looking around he grabbed a T Rex and a saber tooth tiger stuffed animals and after being paid handed the tiger over to Danny before he ran off to where his father was standing.

"Wow, buddy think will love it," he hugged him. "That was really sweet of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine and Matt spent the next few days in bed or outside on the beach do something but she was finding it harder to move around on crutches with the brace on her knee but he was a big help. Steve walked into the house early in the morning to see Bryan sitting at the island with head in his book, "Ready for party tonight?"

He smirked, "Was thinking you had forgotten."

"Wouldn't think of it kid," he told him. "Thanks for watching him for the last few days."

"He's my nephew love to hang out with the kid."

He pulled out his ringing phone, "McGarrett? Yeah be there in a few," he saw the look. "Just court this morning so will be there."

Danny was waiting out, "Getting a new truck sometime soon?"

"When ordered his car got Cath and me new car so will be at the place."

The ride to Danny's friend place was silent until arrived there and a tall man was waiting, "Danny it has been far to long."

The two men shake hands, "Parker meet my partner Steve. We went to school together for years."

"Danny has told me a lot about you but I have the three cars here that picked out with the extras."

They followed him to where: a blue Chevy 2500, light blue Lincoln Navigator and an orange Dodge Charger

Danny grinned, "Wow, the flames on the Charger is a very nice touch. Think she wants big SUV?"

"She plans on doing some consulting work with HPD so thought would be good and all equiped with built-in GPS and on star."

"Kid is going to love it for sure," Parker told them.

/*/*/*/

Catherine woke up to an empty bed and headed to grab a shower walking downstairs she found Matt laying on his stomach watching SpongeBob. Bryan looked over as she walked in, "He left with Danny to do something."

She poured some coffee, "Happy birthday Bryan."

Matt ran into the room hugging her, "Morning Catherine."

She pulled him into her lap, "Ready to go shopping for a present for Bry?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Still taking me to take my test?"

"Whenever your ready can head there and take it in my car."

The ride to the DMV was in silence as she watched Matt run around the waiting area as he took the test and she answered her phone, "Yeah, Steve?"

"Just trying to see how everything is going there," he told her.

She saw he come in and nod, "Looks like went good and you two?"

"We have everything ready so will meet back at the house."

Bryan walked back over lifting his nephew on his hip, "You can tell him that I passed."

"Everyone should be here by the time you get here," he said. "So how long you think will be?"

"If he drives as well as you sure in about 15," she said hear him laughing. "We all know who taught him how to drive."

/*/*/*/

Danny pulled up to the house and Gracie hopped out and took off running for the house laughing as Gabby smirked at her so they followed, "What she eat this morning?"

Gabby smacked his arm, "Nothing but oatmeal. Nothing but pure energy. You two get everything this morning?"

He pulled her close kissing side of her head, "Yeah, all of the cars are in the garage."

Steve looked up from the grill as she ran in the yard, "Hey there kiddo."

She spotted the trampoline and ran over to it, "Nice idea there," Danny told his partner.

"Shut up Danno."

Bryan pulled up about the time his two best friends did, "Luke and Mark good to see you made it."

They both rolled their eyes at him, "Whatever you say bro but so?" Luke asked.

"Passed the test and so now have license before either of you do."

Matt hopped out and ran inside the house, "Daddy were home."

Bryan, Luke and Mark walked over to the backyard and everyone yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

/*/*/*/

A few hours into the party they were having loads of fun and opening the presents he got a Iphone, Ipad. new laptop and some gift cards from everyone. Matt ran inside and came back out with a box handing to over to him before running to where Steve was standing, "This from you?"

He nodded, "Catherine took me to get it last night."

He opened it and was a pendant with their birthstones, "Wow, its great."

Steve smirked, "One last thing," he lead him to the garage. "Open and see what's inside."

He opened the door and gasped and took the offered keys from him, "It's the one was talking to Danny about last month but how did you?"

Danny shrugged, "I know a guy that has a few on his lot in Jersey and he just customized it."

Mark and Luke were looking it over, "Wow, thank you guys."

Inside were a Xbox One with bunch of games, "Happy about it or what?"

"Yeah, guys thanks a lot," he walked off towards the beach and everyone could tell something was bothering the teen.

Steve sighed, "I will get him back," he said knowing what was bothering him. "He will be back in a few."


	16. Chapter 16

He didn't need to look behind him to know who was following him, "Leave me alone Steve."

He dropped next to him, "I know what's bothering you. Your friend was killed three years ago in a car accident."

"Guess the old man told you about that? He was riding his bike on the way to see me that day when was hit by a drunk driver."

"It takes a while to get use to the idea but shouldn't try to get on with your life."

/*/*/*/

A few weeks later, Gabby was due in two weeks and Catherine was due in three weeks. Steve and Danny both were on the mainland for some court hearing so they had decided to go shopping. Catherine pulled up to the mall and headed to Baby 'R' Us and grabbed somethings that needed before heading to the food court. Gabby had been ignoring her Braxton hicks all morning until one hit and could hear something like water running, "Damn it think water broke."

The ride to the emergency room was quick and they were forced to wait so Catherine pulled out her phone dialing Steve, "Yeah, Cath? What? Where are you?"

"Were at the hospital waiting room right waiting to be seen."

"I will talk to Danny and see what can do about getting back to the island soon."

She hung up and sighed, "Should be heading back here soon."

A nurse took them back to a room, "How far along are you?

She sat on the table, "38 weeks with twins."

The nurse examined her, "Your water didn't break all the way but is leaking so will admit you upstairs."

Catherine sent Danny the new information, "This is going to be a long few days."

/*/*/*/

Danny and Steve got back there a few hours later and found the room where she was in to see that Catherine was asleep in a chair next to the bed that had a puddle of water under her. Steve rested a hand on her shoulder but she opened her eyes slowly smacking his hand away, "Go away."

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend, "Looks like neither of us will have a good night there partner."

She yawned as looked at him, "What are you two talking about?"

He ran a hand down her back whispering, "Think that water broke while asleep."

After she was examined was determined she was also in labor so she was put in the room next to hers so Danny pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rachael about what was going on so that she knew why he couldn't pick Gracie up that night for their weekend together but would when the twins were born. Steve had sent text to Bryan telling him the same thing.

Kono knocked on the door and Danny opened it and walked out, "Thanks for the bag Kono."

She pat him on the shoulder, "Not sure want to be here for hours stuck in a suit the whole time."

He gave her a hug, "He's in the room there so should be a long night."

Chin pat him on the shoulder, "Figured that the two of them would go at the same time."

/*/*/*/

After 25 hours of labor the twins were born and then a twenty minutes later Catherine had the baby. Kono had left to grab Bryan and Matt from home and Gracie from her mom's place. Gracie was sitting on the porch when she pulled up and ran over, "Ready to go?"

She threw her bag in the trunk, "So am a big sister finally?"

Bryan nodded from the front seat at her, "Yep, your dad called a little bit ago to say the twins were ready for visitors."

Danny was waiting outside the door smiling as heard her running over, "Danno, sooooo?"

He lifted her up kissing her on the temple, "Glad that made it want to meet brother and sister?"

He carried her into the room where Gabby was holding a pink bundle so he set her on the ground and lifted blue bundle up, "So what are their names?"

Gabby yawned, "Jacklyn Kelly and Tyler Randall."

She sat in a chair smiling, "Can I hold them Danno?"

He set Tyler in her arms making sure supporting the head and took a picture, "You going to be good big sister."

She kissed him on top of the head, "He looks like you."

He changed out the baby, "And she looks like you did when were born."

In the other room, Matt ran over where Steve was waiting outside the room, "Daddy."

He scooped him up smiling, "Hey there little man. Ready to meet little brother?" he nodded and headed into the room where Catherine was sitting up in bed. "Up for some visitors?"

She nodded and shifted a little so Matt could sit on the bed and put the baby in his arms, "What's his name daddy?"

Steve and Bryan sat in chairs, "Christopher Jeremiah."

"Does he look like Matt did when he was born?" Bryan asked.

Steve nodded took a picture, "Surprisingly, like both of you did when you were born but smaller."

/*/*/*/

Both Gabby and Catherine stayed there two days and headed home but had made plans to have dinner at Steve's with everyone there. Matt was running outside when heard someone at the gate he ran over smiling as Gracie walked through hugging him, "Gracie your here."

She took his hand running towards where toys were and Danny came in holding both carriers, "Morning kiddo."

Matt waited until he set them down before throwing himself into his arms, "Uncle Danny."

Danny scooped him up, "So how's it going being a big brother?"

"So cool and help Catherine and daddy up with CJ."

Grace ran over to where Catherine was, "Can I hold him?"

Catherine led her hold him, "So you like having little brother and sister?"

"Its much different from when mom had Charlie," she told him. "But with a lot louder with two babies around the house."

Kamekona walked in with some food, "Big Kahuna and Jersey good to see you."

Kono took the bags from him, "Didn't have to big anything."

"Just brought some brownies that had made since little kahuna is allergic to seafood."


	17. Chapter 17

A week later, Steve had Seal reserves to go to so Matt was spending the weekend with his mother who had moved back to the island with her fiancé Jared. Danny had already made plans to drop him off. Bryan answered the door and let him inside, "Coffee is already there just going to check on him."

He found him sitting on his bed, "What's wrong little man?"

"So I have to go with mom?" He asked his uncle.

"Has been a while since you two did anything and sure you want to see her, right?"

He nodded, "I miss her been a while."

"Yeah, since that car accident but your going to have so much fun with them and can always call if want to talk."

Danny looked up as they walked downstairs, "You say goodbye to Catherine?"

Catherine was in the nursery when he walked in, "Leaving buddy?" he nodded and she lifted him up. "Have fun and call if want to."

He wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her cheek, "I will but can I say bye-bye?"

"Sure you can," he moved him over the crib so he could kiss him on temple. "You have fun and see you Monday."

The ride to the address his partner had given him was in silence as he pulled up to a nice looking house, "Ready to go kiddo?"

Matt hopped out and looked around, "Wow, this place is huge."

The walked to the front door and Lexi was waiting, "Hey there monkey."

He ran over hugging her, "Mommy."

Danny set his bag down, "Am sure you have things-"

She sighed and ushered him inside, "Am sure Steve and you are worried since the last time but that was before met Jared who loves kids and anxious to meet Matt."

A man in his late thirties walked into the room, "You must be detective Williams? Jared Kellerman."

They shook hands, "One of the best defense public defender attorneys and prosecutors on any of the islands."

Matt followed them into the living room, "My family has owned this place for more than a hundred years and enough rooms for his to explore for three days straight and not see half of them."

Lexi smiled down at her son, "How about show Danny and you new bedroom?" Danny grabbed his bag and followed them to a room painted blue with Cars theme all over, "Didn't know much but recall hearing he loved the movie the last time we were together and thought would be good idea."

He ran over to the bed, "My bed is Lightning McQueen? COOL!"

"Think he loves it but I have to get to work so should be going alright kiddo."

He jumped into his uncle arms, "Promise to be there Monday?"

"Yeah, your dad will probably snatch my car keys in the morning to come and get you bt have some fun."

/*/*/*/

Chin and Kono were in her office when he walked in and followed him to his own waiting for him to say something but Kono broke the silence, "How this morning go?"

Danny nodded but turned on his computer, "Good, seems that really looking forward to this weekend. Jared Kellerman is her fiancé."

"Prosecutor and one of the best public defenders on the island?" Chin asked surprised. "Think Steve knows?"

Kono shook her head, "Think the boss would let anyone near him without doing background check?"

"She has a point there but he seem happy?"

"Once he got use to being there he started to like the idea of the whole thing," Danny told them. "Plus, think he really does miss spending time with her."

"Than could be a good thing for him to see her," Kono said.

"Will take it one visit at a time and see from there."

/*/*/*/

Matt was getting use to the idea of spending the weekend there and was playing in the backyard with their black lab puppy Niko as Jared came back out, "He's pretty cool huh?"

He nodded, "Always wanted a puppy but daddy says his hours are too bad to have one right now and with the baby."

"Your mom wants to know if want to go and get some lunch at a shrimp truck?"

The ride there was in silence and Kamekona smiled as walked over, "Little kahuna have something on the menu for people like you," he made something and handed it to him. "I made sure to clean the grill before attempted to make anything and feed it to the little guy so no reaction."

He smiled as Kamekona set his plate down, "Thanks Kame."

"You come here all of the time and not fair if get left out because of an allergy."

Jared waited for him to finish, "How about we head to play some basketball sound fun?"

Matt hopped up running off with the ball that was on the table towards the courts, "Am totally going to win." Lexi followed them slowly as watched them play and he tossed the ball up missing the shot but grinned as he snatched the ball from the ground running off. "Can't catch me."

Rachael was taking Gracie and Charlie to the park, "Mom can we go and see Matt over there?

She nodded as walked off to the park and set her son on the ground, "I can see you so have some fun."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _okay skipping a little time here since where my muse is headed after getting stuck_

* * *

Bryan yawned as could feel someone pulling on his arm and opened his eyes to see Matt standing on the side of his bed, "What's wrong buddy?"

He was clutching his teddy bear and blanket jumping as lightning and thunder could be seen, "I'm scared can sleep with you?"

"Sure climb in," he lifted up his blanket to allow him to crawl under. "Nothing to be scared of."

"Just wish daddy was here," he said laying his head on his uncle's shoulder. "I miss him."

Steve and Catherine had been pulled away for a small mission leaving Chin to watch over them and Chris much to their disliking, "I know same here kiddo."

"Will they be home soon? Will miss my birthday tomorrow." Chin walked in and that's how found them on the couch asleep so he draped a blanket over them and checked on the baby who was asleep in the play yard and he knew his friend would miss his birthday for the first time and was going to be a long weekend without him there.

/*/*/*/

That morning, Matt had gone out for breakfast with his mom while everyone else was getting ready for his party but on the way there someone slammed into the side of her car causing it to flip over a few times landing on the roof and the other driver took off. Duke Lukawa arrived at the scene and was shocked, "Lieutenant Lukawa?" an officer rushed over. "The boy is alive."

A paramedic was trying to wake him, "His pulse is weak but there and hers is barely there."

Duke was surprised at seeing them, "Damn it."

"You know them sir?" the officer asked him.

"Yeah, will call hs family," he walked off pulling his phone out.

Danny was on his way to the party when saw his caller id hoping not a case, "What's going on Duke?" He sighed at hearing what happened. "Will tell everyone and meet you at the hospital."

Bryan looked over as the front door opened and could tell something was wrong, "Danny what's going on? Something wrong?"

"Duke called me before got here and seems that someone slammed into Lexi's car and it flipped several times-"

The teen stopped him, "What? Why would someone do that? Can we see him?"

"On his way to the hospital so can head there now. Gabby said she would watch Chris."

At the hospital they found Duke waiting for them in the emergency room, "They just sent both of them into surgery and let them know you are here."

Bryan dropped down into a chair once they got to the waiting room, "Danny, he's going to want his dad here when he wakes up scare him even more."

Danny put a hand on the teens shoulder as Kono passed around coffee, "I know but will see what can do."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Danny had spoken to a few people that he had gotten connected to from working with his partner and they would try to locate the two of them. He could tell this was having some effect on the teen who had resumed pacing around the small waiting room reminding them of his brother. Everyone looked up when a doctor walked in, "Family of Matthew McGarret?"

They all stepped towards him, "How is he doing?" Kono asked him.

"He has some bleeding in his skull from hitting something and few broken ribs and his left leg is broke," he said and waited to see their response. "We have him in a coma to help heal and something to help relieve the pressure in his skull and on a ventilator until sure under control."

"Can we see him?"

"The governor left a message with PICU staff that there would be a guard inside and outside his room until you determine what happened so there's no limit on who can stay." They followed him to the room. "You can talk to him think that he can hear you and might help. Nurses will be in and out to check on him."

Bryan gasped as saw him and slumped down in a chair, "Your going to get the ass that did this?"

Chin pat him on the shoulder, "Kono is going to stay here with you while Danny and me get the person responsible."

/*/*/*/

Somewhere in the Indian Ocean, Catherine was working on the bridge of the USS Enterprise when could hear the captain take a phone call and then he tapped her shoulder, "Lt Rollins there's a phone call for you or Lt Commander McGarret from a Detective Williams who said was urgent."

She grabbed the phone and moved to the hallway, "Danny how in the hell you even find us?"

"I have some tricks up my sleeve still woman," he told her and could hear her laugh. "Just have some really bad news Steve around you?"

She got feeling something had happened, "What happened? One of the kids?"

He told her what happened, "Thought would be better coming from one of us."

She ran a hand down her face holding back tears, "Danny were in the middle of a mission and have no idea when can get back there."

"Denning said he will work at his end and see what can do but if know more will tell you."

The admiral nodded, "I have to go Danny but if can't reach one of us you can leave message instead. When have the time will try to call Bryan and thanks."

/*/*/*/

Steve got back from his work a while later and soon found her looking over the flight deck watching F/A-18F take off and he leaned against the railing and could tell something was bothering her, "Cath?"

She didn't look over at him as fought tears she had been doing since hung up, "I got a call from Danny while you were gone."

He knew if his partner had gotten ahold of them it had to be important for him to even get through, "Am sure Joe or my mom and something to do about that."

"Someone ran Lexi's car off the road where it flipped several times," she heard him take a deep breath. "Some bleeding on the brain and treating it right now. Denning is working on finding us a way home."

He looked around and stole a kiss, "He's going to be just fine."

"If half the fighter that his old man is he will be just fine with enough time. He will keep us up to date if something does happen but think should call Bryan."


	19. Chapter 19

Danny walked into the hospital once again and found the teen pacing around the same waiting room once again, "Something happen?"

He stopped looking at him, "Took him back into surgery right now. Something about relieving the pressure."

Danny pushed him so sitting in a chair, "He's going to be just fine give him some time but hear anything from the ship?"

"He called me a while ago and said would he here when they can get him off the ship."

Gracie ran into the room, "Danno, is he going to be fine?"

He lifted her so wrapped her arms around his neck, "Monkey, I have no idea what's going on but what are you doing here?"

Gabby walked in, "When she heard what happened she wanted to come see he was okay."

He rubbed her back as sat down, "I don't know but will know soon."

/*/*/*/

A while later, Bryan stopped pacing when the door opened seeing that it was the surgeon and they all gathered around him, "How is he doctor?"

He sighed looking around, "We were able relief some of the pressure and he still is on a vent but will monitor his vitals."

"When can we see him?" Grace asked.

"Were bringing him back to his room so a nurse will come see you can go back to his room."

A man walked in the room, "I am happy that he might be okay."

Danny shook his hand, "Jacob Campbell is her little brother but you have any news?"

He ran a hand down back of his neck, "They had to stop her surgery because her heart wasn't taking it all to well but if she gets better they will take her back in there."

A nurse walked in, "We have him back in his room so can come and see him."

"Go, will let you know if anything changes since sure he may want to know when he wakes up."

/*/*/*/

Steve opened the door that was where could look over the flight deck of the ship and saw Catherine leaning against the railing, "Cath, you doing okay?"

she leaned into his side, "Just worried about him and missing the boys."

He kissed the top of her head, "Just talked to Danny and said surgery went fine."

An ensign knocked before opening the door, "Lt and Lt Commander seems that the captain wants to see you in the bridge right away."

They headed to the bridge, "Wanted to see both of us?" he asked him.

The OX of the ship turned to face them, "The mission your on is over and no use to make you wait until we get to Madagascar in a week to catch a flight home and seems that you have some powerful friends. They have arranged a private jet to take you back to Honolulu. Catch a helo from here to the airport. Leave in half hour."

He smirked as they packed up their bags and the helo flight lasted one hour and they were on the plane within minutes, "Should we tell the kids?"

He leaned back in one of the seats, "Can be a surprise and will like it much better."

She yawned before laying her head on shoulder, "Really do miss them."

He rested his head on top of hers, "Detachment problems but expected he's only 3 months old."

She smacked his chest, "I know your having the same issue there."

/*/*/*/

Danny was getting some coffee across the street at a kiosk when turned to see his partner get out of a SUV and ordered two more coffee and walked over, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Catherine took the offered coffee, "Thanks for working your magic whatever it was."

He grinned as walked inside, "Am sure Bryan will be more than glad to see you made it back."

"Gabby has him over at the house right now," Kono said. "Nice to see you to boss."

Chin walked in, "Bryan passed out in the room finally and Jacob said that their not sure her heart will last much longer."

"We getting anywhere on who hit the car? Where was Jared?"

"He was in court all that morning and more than 20 witnesses that will put him there."

Catherine checked in on him and everyone could tell she was exhausted, "Danny can you give her a ride home?"

She glared at him, "I am not-"

"Cath, you are exhausted and could use see Chris before go nuts."

She sighed, "As long as someone gets you to do the same after all you have been up far longer than me and not good to anyone else like this."

He kissed her, "I will try to but you need it more and sure he wants to see you."

/*/*/*/

Danny pulled up to his house and they headed inside to Gabby sitting in the living room with the three babies and Grace who ran over hugging her, "Does this mean uncle Steve is home?" both nodded. "I am happy both of you are finally home think everyone has missed you especially little man."

Gabby smiled as they walked in, "Heard someone was working his magic getting you back here and seems it worked."

Danny handed over Chris, "A few people helped but couldn't let you wait for however would take the Navy to work."

She kissed his forehead as yawned, "Come on will give you a ride home since the cars are back at home."

Danny put him in a carrier and the ride home smirking as she had fallen asleep so he shook her arm but helped her inside and setting the baby in his crib turning on the baby monitor, "Try to let mom sleep tonight little man and can see your dad in the morning since sure she will bring you to see him."


	20. Chapter 20

Steve walked into his room to see Bryan asleep in a chair by the bed and he pulled up on the other side of the bed as his doctor walked into the room, "Mr McGarret?"

He stood and they shook hands, "How's he doing?"

"Were monitoring the pressure since the last surgery so will slowly wean him off the vent in the next few days," he told him.

Bryan woke up as the door opened, "Wow, so he did actually work some kind of magic."

"Have no idea what that was but am glad for once he did. You holding up okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair yawning, "Just been scared since Duke told us what happened."

"He's tough and seems that everything is going to be okay."

"Is Catherine here too? Have you seen anyone else on the team since got here?"

"Saw them as they left here and sent Catherine home to get some sleep."

/*/*/*/

Catherine woke up to the sun shinning through the open shades and glad that she was finally home and didn't remember how she got there until heard some crying over the baby monitor and she moved to the nursery and changed him before heading to make a bottle but when he refused she tried nursing and when that took she sat in the rocker. She reached for her phone when started ringing, "Morning sailor."

He figured she would be awake, "Thought would wish you good morning."

She laughed, "Checking up on me seems to have grown on you."

"Thought that maybe would check on you to make sure that Danny got you back home."

She sighed as he finished up, "Was going to grab some breakfast and stop by."

"Am sure that Bryan could use the company. Love you."

"See you in a few and love you too," she said hanging up. She took a shower and got them both ready for the day making sure to pack his bag before she set his carrier inside her SUV and stopped off at her favorite café on the way there making sure to grab something for them.

Bryan looked over at the door when it opened, "Morning Catherine."

She handed him a cup of coffee and bag of food, "Here thought could use something to eat."

He stood up giving her a hug, "Am glad that you two are back here."

"How you holding up?" she asked setting the carrier in a chair. "Look like could use some good sleep."

"Same could be said about Steve too but not sure that will happen."

/*/*/*/

A few days have passed since the accident and Steve was going nuts at the hospital so he looked around to see Bryan and Catherine were both asleep in a chair and he had the baby in his arms who was making cute noises while also not sleeping which everyone says got from him. A nurse walked into the room smiling, "An officer dropped this off," she handed him a duffel bag. "He said that someone from 5-0 had him bring it over for you this morning."

He nodded and looked inside, "Thank you," he set the baby in his carrier as headed to the bathroom to change and pulled out his laptop and some files in the bag as picked the baby back up. "Little man you really should sleep or mommy will blame me for keeping you up to much."

The nurse smirked, "Heard from a few people he seems not to sleep unless being held."

He watched her check over the vitals, "We were gone for two weeks and think would get use to it."

She left and he returned to the files, "What the hell really happened?"

Chin knocked before entering, "Thought could use some normal coffee and food."

"Thanks for that just looking over what found out about the accident."

"The other car was abandoned at the scene and was wiped clean of any useable prints and facial recognition has no leads."

He stopped at the pictures slamming his fist down on the chair causing the baby to cry, "His name is Javier Larson. Seems Lexi and him dated before we hooked up together," he told his friend. "For a while when first started dating he stalked her but then he dropped from sight and nothing in the last three years."

Kono was at the office and typed away at the name, "I have a few of his aliases and seems one of them is checked into a motel not far from the hospital."

Chin looked at the address, "Were not far from there. Have Danny meet us there," he turned to his friend. "You staying or-"

Before could finish the question he set the baby in bassinet, "No way in hell am I letting you finish this."

Danny and Kono got to the address at the same time to see Chin there but still was off to the side so Danny dug through his trunk grabbing two vests and shotgun handing it to his partner, "Not surprised that you would be here so might as well protect yourself from getting hurt."

Steve shook his head, "He wants to hurt Lexi and going to stop him from hurting her again."

They surrounded the house and counted to one before busting down the door, "POLICE FREEZE!"

Javier turned around facing them with gun pointed at Danny, "McGarret should have known you would come for me after nearly killing that skank and the bastard of kid."

The man lunged at him but the seal but stronger and took Danny and Chin to pull them apart, "Boss he's not worth it," Kono said when pulled him away. "Not worth killing him right now."

Duke and bunch of squad cars pulled up and took their statements, "Go and see them and try to get some sleep," Danny told his partner. "No good to anyone burnt out."

He walked slowly into his room and changed into some clean clothes and Catherine was nursing when he walked out, "Everything okay?"

He kissed her and his temple, "Just took the other driver down and Jacob called said that should see her before..."

She nodded, "Go, need to or will never get the chance again."

Jacob looked up as the door opened, "Thought weren't going to come."

Steve sat in one of the chairs next to her bed holding her hand, "Lex, I am so sorry that never got the guy before but we caught him. No matter what..." he looked away a moment. "Wont let Matt forget about you. Guess that he reminds me so much of you...hope that you get some peace."

Jacob stepped back into the room as he kissed her temple, "She never stopped caring about you and even in her worst moments all she thought about was the two of you."


	21. Chapter 21

Steve sighed but was not surprised when the monitors in the room went nuts and they were shoved out of the room and minutes later her doctor came out shaking his head, "I am sorry her heart couldn't take more."

They both shook his hand, "Thank you doctor."

"Jacob I am really sorry," Steve leaned against the wall. "Not sure when he will get out of here and think should hold something private for Matt to give him a chance to say goodbye."

"I was thinking the same thing and might be good idea for him to say goodbye."

Catherine looked up as the door opened and he walked in, "I am really sorry Steve."

He dropped down in a chair next to her taking their baby from her, "Am going to figure something out so he can say goodbye to her."

She laid her head on his shoulder looking back at the sleeping boy in his bed, "He would love the chance but you okay?"

He laid his head on top of hers, "Am fine just need time to think. What about you two?"

"He doesn't seem to like going to far from me more than few seconds. So nothing that's unusual."

"He's a momma boy so not unexpected hear anything while was gone?"

"Seems that his pressure has gone done more than expected so maybe waking sooner than later."

"Guess that's a good thing for once. Get some sleep?"

"A good thing only because just as stubborn as someone else I know," she glared at him. "As for sleep someone has been refusing the bottle."

He ran a hand down their son's back, "To stubborn for his own good. So what the doctor say about his development?"

"That he may be able to get off the vent in a few more days rather than a week."

/*/*/*/

A few days passed and Danny walked into the room smirking as passed his partner some coffee grinning at the sleeping baby in his arms, "You ever let him go home?"

Steve laughed careful to not wake him, "Cath, goes home at night and comes back sometime during the day."

"Heard that they will be taking him off the vent today," he told him. "Here for some moral support."

He clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for this Danny."

His doctor walked in, "Morning Commander McGarret and Officer Williams. If everything stays good wont need to out him back on and will leave him on a mask. Should wake up in a day or two."

They watched as he took out the ventilator and put a mask over his face, "Hit the button if something is wrong."

"So Chin had to drag him out of here for practice?" he nodded. "Good for him to get his mind on something other than this and on his friends for few hours."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later, Bryan walked back into the room passing around some coffee to Danny seeing that Catherine and Steve both were asleep, "Good to see him breathing on his own."

Danny pat him on the shoulder, "Good push forward so could wake up anytime. Need a ride home?"

He shook his head, "Will wait for her to go home and then catch a ride."

"How did practice go for you?"

"Was fine still need some practice some more but catching up but will call if something changes sure the twins and Gracie miss their dad."

"Alright kid, try to get some sleep. Look like need some."

"Yeah, same for you," the teen told him and dropped into a chair and soon fell asleep.

Matt could hear some talking and could feel someone holding his hand and when tried to open his eyes the lights were blinding but after a few tries he opened them and looked around the room to see everyone around the room smirking at see his dad was holding his hand and whispered, "Dada."

Steve opened his eyes when heard someone call his name and felt movement under his hand smiling at his son, "Hey there little man good to see you awake," the boy smirked yawning. "I am going to find your doctor and let him know that your awake and will be right back."

The doctor came into the room checking his vitals, "You gave your family quite a scare but it hurt anywhere?"

"My head hurts," he told them closing his eyes. "Dada."

A nurse put something in his IV, "This will make you feel a lot better but maybe a little sleepy."

They left leaving them alone, "Daddy, sleep with me?"

Steve moved to lay on one side of the bed and pulled him so could lay down on his chest, "This help?" he nodded and yawned. "Close your eyes and go back to sleep. Will be here when you wake up."

Catherine woke up smiling at the sight, "Think a little small for you sailor."

He pulled her arm so could kiss her, "Woke up and wanted to sleep like this so couldn't say no."

She kissed him once again and then Matt on the forehead, "He always does love to sleep there think his favorite place."

/*/*/*/

A few days later, Matt was watching some cartoons before he smirked as saw his uncle walked into the room with a bag of food handing him the bag and a chocolate/strawberry shake, "Thanks."

He slid down into a chair, "Scooby Doo, isn't it getting old to watch?"

He stuck his tongue at him, "No this is an original one so hush."

A nurse walked into the room smiling as checked him, "Good morning, nice to see you have an appetite finally."

Matt wrapped an arm around his bear, "Better than what pass off as food here."

She pat his leg softly, "I can agree but you're getting better faster than thought so maybe can get out of here in a week."

Catherine walked into the room smiling, "Glad to see that you have an appetite back. Danny is waiting for you outside."

Bryan kissed him on the temple, "See you later kid. Don't have too much fun in here without me."

"If plan on breaking out of here will give you a call first."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed since he had woke up and Danny walked into the room to see his partner and Matt laying on the bed watching SpongeBob, "Didn't know liked this show."

Matt stuck his tongue out at his friend, "Sh, daddy is trying to sleep."

Danny kissed top of his head, "I know he needs the sleep but guess we can eat Kamekona's without him."

He scooted over holding up his arms so was pulled into the man's lap, "When am I getting out of this place? Really stinks."

A nurse came in checking him over, "Think heard the doctor saying maybe another day or two."

Chin knocked on the door and set some flowers down, "Liliana sends these for you."

"Gabby has an invitation to the museum anytime after you get out of here something about a new dinosaur exhibit."

/*/*/*/

Bryan pulled up to his high school and headed into the locker room changing into his practice uniform before he walked out to the football field where no one really was there yet so he decided to take a few laps around the field smirking as someone started to jog next to him, "Bry been a while."

He turned his head grinning but doesn't stop, "Jess, nice to see you for once but what are you doing here?"

She smacked his arm, "The last time I checked do have to practice for cross-country."

"You're looking for an excuse to come and see him but since when?"

"Wanted to check in on you after all haven't seen you around much lately."

He stopped by a bench taking a drink a Gatorade, "Well, have been worried about my nephew after his accident but seems he's been getting far better than doctors predicted."

She stole the bottle and took a swig, "I am glad that he's doing better but wanted to know if could help me study for AP Biology."

He ran a towel over his face, "I need to get in some studying for the same subject. Can stop by my place and can do it there."

/*/*/*/

Catherine walked into the house a while later and saw the two of them sitting at the kitchen table looking over bunch of books that covered the whole table, "Hello there, whose your friend?"

Bryan hid a smile, "Jessica Larson this is my sister-in-law Catherine we have a few classes together and studying."

They shake hands, "I think he has mentioned you a few times but nice meet you finally."

He saw the files she had, "Catching up on some paperwork? Much like my brother she also in the Navy."

"Just trying to finish this paperwork so get my damn CO off my butt. Going to see him tonight?"

He shook his head, "Have an early practice and tons of homework and studying. Were thinking of ordering pizza for dinner want some?"

"Already had some Thai but can leave some and might eat it."

She pat him on his shoulder and headed for the office, "She seems like a nice person."

He looked at Catherine and back at her, "Steve and her had been ignoring their feelings had for each other for years and finally admitted it."

They both started to laugh, "She seems like a nice woman."

"Have liked her and before they got hitched you could always tell when she was in town because he was always so much happier. She seems to make him happier."

"I wish my mom could find someone like that instead of trying to get back together with my dad. She left us when I was about three and came back to the island about four years later wanting to act as if nothing had happened the last few years. I have learned to forgive her but it's not like use to be. Am glad my dad found Helen."

"Matt always liked to be around his mom but most of the time I think he saw Catherine more as a mother figure than his own because-"

She sighed, "She was around more for him and actually tried to be there for him?"

"Yeah it seems that way I think."

"Helen and my dad have been friends for years before getting hitched and she was there for us when she left and always happy to do things with me."

He smirked, "When she was on base had made sure to make time to do something with both of us."

/*/*/*/

Catherine walked out of the office to see that both of the teens were asleep on the couch with her head on his shoulder and she heard a knock on the door as she answered saw a familiar man who knew from her time on board the ship, "Coropal Larson nice to see you."

He nodded at her, "I should have recognized the last name of her friend."

She let him inside, "They fell asleep watching some movie after studying for something."

He looked at his daughter smiling, "Bryan is good for her and if you have no problem with it she can stay the night."

This was a surprise to her, "Seems that you really are trustful."

"I have known the kid for years since he made annual visits to see his grandfather each summer so have no reason not to."

"Well, seeing as you don't mind wouldn't be a problem with me but will send her home early."

/*/*/*/

In the morning Bryan and Jess woke up to see they both were asleep under the blanket on his couch and surprised that they were at his place, "Oh man my dad is going to kill me for not going home."

Catherine walked down the stairs, "Actually he stopped by last night when didn't come home and said he had no problem."

"Why would he say that?" Bryan asked.

"Something about knowing the kind of teen that you are and knows that you can be trusted."

She was grinning, "My dad knows you and his brother?"

"We worked on the USS Enterprise with each other on and off together for years so got to know each other."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**_ sorry about the last few shorts chapters but working on trying to figure out where going with this_

* * *

After school was over Bryan was surprised to see that Danny was standing by the football field waiting for him as jogged over, "Is something wrong?"

He hands him a duffel bag, "No, Catherine asked me to drop this by since left it at the house this morning."

"Thanks Danny," he said tossing his backpack on the seat. "Something else on your mind?"

"Seems that someone had a sleepover last night..."

He rolled his eyes at his friend, "Come on, nothing happened and she was just upstairs what were we going to do?"

"No sure but your starting to sound like him everyday you know that? When get to meet her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Steve and Catherine already her dad from work and maybe sometime soon."

Danny could tell something was there, "Well, need someone to talk to about woman other than him you know where to find me."

A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stopped next to them, "Hi, Bry thought might get a few laps in."

He couldn't hide his grin, "Jess this is my brother partner detective Danny Williams. This is Jessica Larson we have a few classes together."

They shake hands, "He has told me a few stories and met your beautiful daughter a time or two."

"Well, just had to drop that off but see you later."

They watch him drive off, "Grace looks a lot like her dad that's for sure."

He smiled as started to do laps, "She loves him to death and he moved 3,000 miles to be able to see her a few nights a month."

"Well, shows her that he really cares. Every little girl should have the chance to be around her dad even if a few night."

"So you coming over again to study?"

She blushed, "Already asked my dad and he said was fine as long as don't stay the night again."

/*/*/*/

Catherine stopped at the hospital a few days later in the morning and smiled as saw both father and son curled up in the small bed asleep and she kissed the latter on temple and other one on the lips and watched as he started to wake up slowly smiling at her, "Morning there sailor."

He pulled her down for a passionate kiss, "Um hmm," the small body reminded them he was there. "Sleeping here."

She planted another kiss on his temple as fell back asleep, "Danny has the baby for the morning while work on springing him."

They were both glad he was getting out of there, "Am sure he will be more than happy to get out of here."

She rolled her eyes at him, "And sure he's not the only one. You remember his friend Jess that has always had a crush on?"

He nodded and took the offered coffee, "Yeah, a few classes together, why?"

"His crush has seemed to grow for her because they have been at the house studying everyone for past few days."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hm, and sure someone has been spying on them?"

She smacked the arm not wrapped around the sleeping form, "Unlike someone...he can get things done without losing focus."

He grinned mischievously, "Have no idea what you're talking about lieutenant."

She sighed as rolled her eyes at him, "That's why find it hard to get any paperwork done when were alone at the house anymore."

"Yeah, because someone can't keep her hands to herself."

A knock at the door pulled them away, "Dr Thyme what do you say?"

He checked him over once more handing her some papers, "Once you two get things ready in here he can head home just check in with his regular doctor."

She packed his things that got from kids from school, nurses/doctor and the team as he signed the discharge papers neither surprised that he has slept through the whole thing as loaded everything into back of her SUV and he drove home and set him in his room. He joined her on the couch with two coffee's, "Good to be home?"

She turned her head pulling him in for a kiss, "More than glad."

Danny cleared his throat, "Don't need you two making another one already."

Steve stood and took the baby from his partner, "Thanks for everything Danno was great help."

"No need that's what partner's and friends are there for," he said smirking. "And think she's right about their crush."

"Going to his football game tonight?" she asked the two of them.

"Could use something to get out and do more than sit around," Danny told his partner.

Steve tossed a pillow at his head just missing him, "Sounds good and planned on going anyways if got the chance."

"Yeah, right," the two said at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

After the football game was in half time Matt was getting restless sitting on the hard bleacher so he spied his brother asleep in his carrier before crawling into his father's lap and wrapping his jacket around him earning a few laughs, "A little cold?" Steve whispered in his ear which he nodded. "Let's go and get something to warm you up."

He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck as headed for the concession stand, "Hot cocoa?"

Steve ran out of the gate grabbing a few blankets before getting some coffee and hot chocolate for everyone as headed back he ran into a girl with dirty blonde hair talking to Danny, "Danno, changing teams?"

He rolled his eyes at his partner, "Steven, actually this is Bryan's friend Jessica we met the other day."

Matt turned to face her waving, "Hi Jess."

She smiled as gave him a hug, "Nice to see that you're feeling a lot better."

He blushed as kissed his cheek, "Thank you for the card and puppy."

"I saw that stuffed puppy and thought of you right away."

/*/*/*/

During the game, Bryan had thrown three touchdowns and ended up leaping over a few players of the other team that was coming at him ended up scoring the winning touchdown. He smirked as he got a few pats on the back from his team mates after he got out of the shower not surprised to see Steve's truck was parked next to the gym room as he hopped inside, "What you think?"

Matt smiled at his uncle as handed him a cup of hot chocolate, "The game was so cool to watch but a little cold outside."

He sipped his drink, "Well, with that storm coming in one of these days seems the weather is doing that."

"Daddy can we go out to dinner?"

Steve looked at Catherine who shrugged as he pulled into the café not far from the house and grabbed the carrier where a waitress smiled as she passed around a menu for everyone, "Good evening, I am Kylie can I get you all something to drink?"

"I will have a coke," Bryan told her.

"I want chocolate milk," Matt said.

Steve shook his head, "He will have a white milk and will have a coffee."

Catherine yawned, "I will have a tea."

"So what's this I hear about Jess and you maybe a couple?"

He covered his mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about bro were just friends."

"That doesn't seem to be what you two are acting like," he said smirking. "And what some of the kids were talking about at the game."

"Bro, you're talking about a few teenage girls who seem to want anyone on the football team all to themselves."

Catherine knew what that meant, "They aren't to happy someone outside the circle of cheerleaders is getting more than a glance by the QB?"

"Jess can handle them herself after all her dad has taught her how to fight," he told them as the food came and they ate in silence and after getting some cake for dessert and decided would be nice to take a walk along the beach with each other. Steve set the carrier in the stroller as swept Matt into his arms, "Haven't done this in a while."

Matt buried his head in his father's shoulder as started off to sleep as kissed Catherine, "Should do this more," she leaned into his side.

Bryan took a picture, "Considering that we live on the beach we don't do this."

/*/*/*/

By the time that they arrived home Steve carried both the little kids inside and noticed that someone was asleep on the couch and headed upstairs and by the time he came back down their visitor was sitting up drinking a bottle of water, "Mary, what you doing here?"

She wrapped her arms around her brother sniffling, "Just something happened and best place thought to come."

He kissed the top of her head, "You know always welcomed here but what's going on?"

"I have been getting the feeling that someone had been following me while in Los Angeles and contacted that Seal friend of yours that lives there and he got the same feeling but we got nowhere on who was behind it so decided to fly home and seeing that you have a long reach out here."

He chuckled, "Get some sleep and will talk to Sam about this in the morning."

She hugged him again as both headed upstairs and turned in doorway, "Thanks Steve," she never told him how much more safer she felt when something was bothering her that she flew back home to make sure that everything would end up better just being around him. "I love you."

He hugged her again, "I love you too now get some sleep."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _this is a crossover for a few chapters with NCIS: Los Angeles because recalled they had mentioned were on the same Seal team together and love the show_

* * *

Steve was up early due to worrying about what Mary had mentioned the night before and checking the time he pulled out his phone and dialed his friend who answered, "McGarret what's up?"

"Just heard from Mary that she talked to you," he told him while making coffee. "You get anywhere?"

Sam and Steve had been in the Seals together both leaving for family, "She contacted me about three days ago about thinking someone had been following her and after some surveillance had gotten the same feeling but after some digging figured something out that didn't want to tell her."

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"G recognized them as some CIA agents that he had worked with in the past and Michelle says their still with the agency."

He ran a hand down his face, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Michelle is going to do some digging for you on the matter and figured would be safer where you have an island to protect her and immunity."

He smirked glad that Dearing had reinstated 5-0 immunity after the whole Yakuza fiasco, "Thanks bro for every thing."

"Hey, when she's there all your problem but once she hits Los Angeles she becomes mine so no problem."

Catherine walked down with Chris and grabbed some coffee, "Something wrong?"

He handed her some coffee and explained what he found out, "Am glad that if she lives on the mainland that choices LA."

She kisses him passionately mindful of the baby in her arms, "So at least someone can watch over her? Sam can be scary when he wants to be."

Bryan joined them, "What about Sam and Callen? They coming for a visit?"

"Nothing just talked to Sam about something but your sister is sleeping so quiet."

He couldn't hide the smile since had missed her, "Has been months since she was here so will be nice. Want to show her my car."

He pat him on the shoulder, "Just keep an eye out for anything that maybe off. What you two doing today?"

"Jess and me have the SAT/ACT practice test today and the real thing is next week."

Catherine smiled as Matt walked in, "Morning daddy and Cath."

Bryan put him in his booster seat, "Morning little man. Jess wants to know if want a playdate with Nikki?"

He couldn't hide his blush hearing his crushes name, "Can I daddy? Pleaseeeee!"

"I have somethings need to do at the office so that's fine by me sure Mary will take you there if you ask her."

Mary caught him as her nephew ran at her as came downstairs, "What will I do?"

"That you will take me to a playdate, pleaseeee!"

She nodded as walked to join her brothers, "Sure can take him but morning Bry."

He turns to give her a hug, "Always good to see you."

/*/*/*/

Mary pulled up to the address that he gave her and he was out of the car before she was and ran up to the front door knocking, "Mary hurry up."

She got there as a little girl opened the door, "Hi, Matt come on in."

A woman smiled as the two kids ran inside with Mary, "You must be the older sister?" They shook hands. "Matt talks about you all of the time."

Nikki and Matt ran over, "Nikki this is my aunt Mary she brought me here since the guys are busy."

"Mommy can we go to the park?" Nikki asked.

Her mom nodded, "Sure grab your jacket and can get going."

The walk to the park was short and they took off running as woman sat at a picnic table, "With how much he talks about missing you wasn't sure would meet you."

Mary grinned as glanced at the kids and back, "I live on the mainland in Los Angeles and once in a while come and make sure the guys haven't killed each other," she said they both started laughing. "Seems that both boys are crushing on other sister."

"Jess has had a crush on him for quite a while since think he first started coming to visit his grandfather each summer."

They ran into some friends Drake and Tommy who are twins from school, "How's the arm Matt?" Tommy asked him.

"Does it hurt with the cast?" Drake asked him.

"Once in a while but then daddy gives me some kind of medicine and then makes it feel all better."

"How about we play tag?" Nikki asked her friends and tapped Tommy on the arm. "Your it, ruuuunnnnn."

They all laguhed and took off running, "Can't catch me!" rest of them called out simultaneously.


	26. Chapter 26

The four kids took off running away from him so could play as the two woman watched on but Mary had the feeling that someone had been watching them but when she looked around she didn't see anyone but could see a lone two men standing off to the side of the park so she carefully took picture and sent them to her brother making a note to watch out for them. Steve was in his office when received the texted and Doris was there, "Oh my god."

He turned to face her, "Tell me what the hell you know."

She sighed, "Vladkof Kerchief supposedly dead over twenty years ago but what the hell is he doing alive?"

"Much less on the island and watching Mary?"

She shrugged, "He was confirmed dead twenty years ago by a car bomb."

He grabbed his car keys and weapon, "Your coming with me and," he stormed out of his office. "Danno let's go."

Danny caught up to the two of them at his truck hopping in the back, "Want to tell me what the hell is going on partner?"

Steve flipped on his lights and sirens, "Someone that's suppose to be dead has been spotted at the park where Mary took Matt to."

Mary glanced over to where hear someone slam on their brakes and see them running over, "Steve, Danny, Doris what's going on?"

Steve looked around not seeing the men, "Where's Matt?"

Matt came running over as Danny caught him, "Hey bud, you having loads of fun?"

He nodded, "Me and some friends are playing tag but now they have to go home can I stay?"

Steve picked him up, "Sorry buddy but need to head back home."

He pouted as picked up and headed to the truck, "Why we go home? Haven't been here to long?"

Steve buckled him in, "Kono already picked up your rental and meeting us at the house."

Mary climbed in and the ride back was filled with awkward silence until got home and Matt had fallen asleep so Steve grabbed him and headed inside where Catherine was waiting so she took the sleep kid so she took him upstairs to his room and came back downstairs, "What's going on?" Bryan asked walked inside.

"Someone from my past has shown up and," Doris said. "He was believed dead for more than twenty years and right now have no idea how he's alive."

Bryan shook his head, "This is all because of you? What the hell happened now?"

"Just need some extra caution until know what and why he's on the island," he told him.

Catherine knew something was bothering the teen and followed him to his room, "Go away!" he called out.

She tapped on the door once again, "Bryan it's just me."

He rolled his eyes as she walked in and sat down, "They send you up here?"

She handed him a soda, "Could tell something was bothering you about all of this. You okay?"

He grumbled something and fell face first on his bed, "Whatever goes wrong seems always to come back to something in her past and right to us."

"Don't know what's going on right now but give it a chance to figure things out. Can you watch the boys for a while?"

He nodded, "Sure can have a movie marathon but can Jess come over to study?"

"Let me see what going to do and see from there."

Steve and Danny look up as she comes down, "He doing okay?"

She glares at the other woman who was in the other room, "Pissed as expected but what are we going to do? Not like can watch two kids and a teen."

Steve pulled her over so stood in front of him, "Will have uncover cops following all of them where ever they go."

She pat his chest, "Figure out anything more?"

Chin and Kono walked in and over, "We have sent some photo's to your friends in LA like you wanted and waiting to hear from them."

Steve's answered his phone as see the caller id, "Talk to me Eric."

"Nice to hear from you too," Nell told him grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry Nell but what you got?"

"Ran the photo's that had taken earlier against the once the CIA had years ago and maybe in recent years and seems that it's the same man Kerchief."

"And what does Hetty have to say about all of this?" he asked knowing the ninja was thinking something. "Anything?"

"Michelle has some information that will be sending the team out there," she told him. "Along with Michelle so involves the CIA a little."

He couldn't help but smirk, "The easiest way to deal with them and not get the case taken away."

"Yes, Mr McGarrett," Hetty said coming online. "They will land in Oahu in three hours."


	27. Chapter 27

A few hours later, Danny and Steve were waiting at the airport for a private plane to land and watched as a bunch of people walked over and Sam shook hands, "Good to see you."

Deeks grinned at them, "Finally get to see Hawaii, awesome."

Kensi slapped her partner's shoulder, "Shut up Deeks."

Callen rolled his eyes at them, "Good to see you again detective."

Danny shakes his hand, "Same could be said but got to stop meeting like this or last time."

Steve looked over to the two, "What you mean again? When were you here?"

"Last year when you ran off after WoFat," Danny told him. "And then brought us to them."

/*/*/*/

They all walked into HQ and Nell couldn't help but be surprised by the nice big smart table that was in middle of the room as dropped her bag next to it, "Nice headquarters."

Danny nodded, "Not sure we have met, detective Danny Williams."

Bryan was sitting in his office as Steve walked in, "Am I going to practice or what?"

"Sure but Chin and Matt are going with you since Cath is staying here helping figure somethings out."

He crossed his arms, "What about the whole agency part?"

"Sam has that covered by his wife so Doris will be involved if something comes up about her."

Matt ran into the room, "Daddy can't I stay here with all of you?"

"No, Chin is taking you to watch Bry here practice some football."

"No don't want to watch him play," he said pouting and crossing his arms. "Stay with you and Cath."

Danny saw the look, "He looks just like you when he does that."

Steve turned and glared at his partner, "Have no idea what makes you think that. Little man you have to go."

"NO WAY JOSE!" He told both of them. "STAYING RIGHT HERE!"

"Sorry little man but will have more fun with uncle Chin and we'll get some dinner with uncle Sam and everyone."

Matt muttered something before storming out of the office to where Chin was waiting, "What was that about?"

Steve shook his head, "I have no idea."

/*/*/*/

Chin was standing against the fence of the football field as Matt played not far by the bench on the field until two men approached he field and before Chin could do anything the men started firing their automatic weapons around the field. Bryan had noticed the guys and ran over to where Matt was and covered him with his own body as the shooting started. Chin killed both of them and then he ran over to check on the coaches, "Call 9-1-1 and tell them what happened and have 5-0 respond."

Chin rushed over where Bryan rolled over to his side, "What happened Chin?"

He handed him a towel, "Press that so will stop the bleeding."

Matt groaned as he opened his eyes, "Hm, my head is killing me."

Steve was in his office when his phone rang, "Practice end early?"

"Someone just shot up the practice and sure a bunch of us are hit," he told his brother.

He grabbed his gun, "Where's Chin?"

"He was able to kill the shooters but not sure where he went to."

Danny looked up as he ran out of his office, "What happened?"

"Tell HPD to get to the football field there was a shooting," he told him and rest of the two teams took the time they got there ambulances were arriving, "Kono, check in with HPD and see what they have found out. Sam and your team can find out about the shooters."

Chin looked up when Steve stopped next to him, "Bryan was hit in the side protecting Matt whose unharmed."

Sam stopped next to him, "Already sent their photo's to Nell whose running their faces now."

Callen came over, "Two AK-47 with 5 people shot but none of them were fatal."

"I want complete and full protection on..."

Danny put a hand on his shoulder, "Catherine and Bryan go no where without someone with them. Same goes for Doris."

/*/*/*/

Catherine rushed into the waiting room with Duke following behind her and stop in the waiting room and hand Steve and Chin both their bags with change of clothes, "Thought could use them," Catherine said and she wrapped her arms around him and he put his chin on top of her head. "You know anything?"

He fought to keep his emotions under wraps, "He's in surgery but seems that it didn't hit anything major. Rest of the teens were grazed by the bullets."

They all had taken turns pacing around the room but Catherine was asleep in a chair but everyone look up when the door opens to see a man in scrubs walking towards them and stops when they all gather around, "Bryan McGarret?" they nod. "The bullet went into his right side and was significant bleeding but nothing major was hit and we gave him a transfusion. Will like him to stay a few nights and monitor him. We have per request the visiting hours have been pulled for him."

Governor Dearing walked into their room, "I have arranged for a 24/7 guard on anyone here that's involved in what Kerchief is doing here on the island. Do we know anything more?"

"He's going to be okay," Catherine told her husband.

"I know," he said, holding out his arms, allowing her to step into his embrace. "I know," he repeated, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as she started to cry into his chest and he dropped down into one of the chairs that was situated next to his bed.

Danny pat him on the shoulder, "Have cops outside the room."

"You guys work with what was found at the scene and see if Doris can give you something more."

/*/*/*/

Doris was waiting at HQ with Nell and Michelle when they arrived there and Danny hated what was happening once again because of the woman, "So we know anything more?"

Michelle hung up her phone, "How's he doing?"

"He took one to the side but lost some blood but nothing was hit so out in day or two."

She nodded and typed something on the smart table, "My sources inside the agency that confirmed that the photo was of Kerchief. Seems that the two men that Chin had shot and killed are local gang members that are connected to the Russia mafia just like him."

Doris shot her a look, "How exactly do you know this?"

"Not to sure that you have enough clearance to know that."

"I will have you know that have more clearance than most of everyone in this place," she told him.

Danny stepped between the two woman, "Okay, we both know are or were with the agency which is working in our favor so can we play nice?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _wasn't sure where to go after this with this so ended it with the guy still alive cause what's the fun if dead?_

* * *

Kono and Chin walked in and motioned for Danny to follow them into his office and was handed a file, "Catherine had a friend somewhere send this over."

Danny read over the file, "Seems like can find some leads for here on the island. You tell them?"

Both shook their heads, "Thought would want to know first and tell Steve. Her friend wants to speak to one of them."

He smirked as pulled out his phone, "Want to talk to one of them call them."

Her friend James looked ay his phone finding her number, "Sure and know if need something call and will have it."

Catherine was coming back from cafeteria when her phone rang and smirked at the caller id, "James been waiting to hear frm you."

He chuckled, "A detective contacted me and said to call if wanted to speak to you."

"Am here with Steve and best way but find something?"

"XO gave you full access at our reach including a thermo scan you're dying to ask for."

She knocked softly on the door and Steve joined her, "James may have found something for us."

He took the phone, "What you got brah?"

"Good to talk to you to but sent everything to your tablets."

He opened a chat with 5-0 and the scan, "You guys getting this too?"

Kono pulled it up on smart table, "Getting everything here boss."

"XO here said let him know and will get any help from us that may want or need."

"There are two addresses on here," Chin broke in. "That we had been thinking of checking for a few days."

"So we have somewhere to start and are you coming with?" Danny asked his partner.

Steve was her nod, "Chin and Kono check the one closest to you. Danny meet me at the other one."

Sam popped up, "Kensi and Deeks are going with them with G and me are meeting you there. If go in there alone will kick your ass myself."

Catherine watched him, "You going to be okay doing this?"

He pecked her on the lips, "We both know how good Sam and his team are."

"Just come back here in one piece," she warned him.

"With them there you know I will but stay here until get the all clear? Where's the baby anyways?"

"Gabby has the Gracie and the babies all at the museum for the day with her."

[-]

Danny hung up and motioned for everyone to follow him to a small room full of weapons, "This should be good take your pick."

Everyone grabbed something, "Should we grab from him?" Deeks asked.

Danny shook his head, "He has a smaller one of these in trunk of my car so no need."

Steve was waiting for his partner when he pulled up next to his truck, "Am surprised at this," sam said. "That you waited."

"No choice really when only have a handgun," he said popping the trunk and grabbed a vest and shotgun.

"Chin you all good?" Danny asked over the comm.

"All ready here, brah on your call," he told him.

Danny sighed, "Air support if needed at both places."

Steve and Chin counted down and broke down the doors at the same time to not give anyone the chance to warn someone but Chin and Kono are empty, "All clear."

As they busted down the door Steve and Sam are met by a hail of gunfire, "Better get here," Danny told them.

The second team was headed to a waiting helicopter, "Be there in 5, brah."

Steve/Danny went left and Sam/Callen went right as start taking out people every few feet and duck to reload, "What you thinking?" Callen asked his partner. "Nell? Eric?"

"Thermo scans say there are at least five more on that same floor and four more on under you," Eric said.

"All scattered around those floors," Nell said. "Take the door next to you and will take you downstairs." Once they take out rest on that floor the two teams each make their way down the stairs and head in different directions. "Five feet to your left."

Danny turns his head to see Sam next to him and they advance forward and met with Kerchief that had a gun pointed at Lori Weston's head, "Move and put a bullet in her head."

"You will be head before you can," Danny warned seeing Steve sneaking behind the man.

Lori released breath she had been holding, "About time you all got here."

Before the man could pull the trigger Steve had fired hitting him in the chest at same time Danny caught her before hit the ground, "You were saying?"

She smacked his chest, "Have no idea since didn't say a thing."

Kono and Chin rushed in with paramedics, "Lori, has been a while."

She let her friend help her outside, "Not going to ask about you all being here."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _wasn't sure where to go after this with this so ended it with the guy still alive cause what's the fun if dead?_

* * *

Catherine looked up from her spot where she was leaning against the wall to see Kono walk over and hand her some coffee, "Seems that your friend came through and made it out of there."

"That's the best way for it to end," she said smirking.

"Kerchief was shot in the chest but the guys plan on interrogating the man when he wakes up and your man was much help."

She drank some coffee, "When it comes to anything to do with Steve, James will do just about anything."

She pat her friends forearm, "They have a bromance going on there?"

"They went through navy training and then Seal training together after being best friends since were kids and lost contact when his dad had sent him to military school. Guess that friendship never really went away just seemed to strengthen with time."

Kono looked at Bryan who was asleep, "Like with the two of them? He never stopped idolizing his older brother after went to seals."

"Just like with Gracie every kid wants someone to look up to that can be their hero."

"Be the hero no matter how far apart they are or what may happen."

/*/*/*/

Steve and Danny walked into the hospital and after checking in on their suspect they headed down the hall to see Bryan was sitting up watching _Despicable Me 2_ with Matt and Chris, "Hey was starting to think that you had actually forgot that I am stuck in this place."

Danny chuckled and handed him a bag, "Brought you two some food but started to miss you."

Matt waved at them from spot on the bed, "Shush, watching the minions."

Steve smirked at his son, "Where's Catherine?"

"She was here and then had to take a call from somewhere and said would be back soon."

Danny sat in a chair, "So any idea when can spring you?"

"Can't get out of here to so that's for sure."

"You two are way to much a like. At least little man doesn't dislike the doctor."

Matt looked around and snatched a donut, "Ruining my movie."

Catherine was leaning against his truck when felt arms slip around her waist, "You okay lieutenant?"

She turned leaned her head against his chest, "That was my mom checking up on me. When they letting him out?"

"Day after tomorrow if all goes well but he's kicking me out for the night."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Why is that?"

"Gabby has the boys and something about one last night until the LA team goes back home."

/*/*/*/

Danny and Sam had arranged for the last night there would be spent drinking at the biggest place to house everyone for the evening McGarret house so when Steve pulled up to his place he wasn't surprised to see all of the cars there. Kono walked over handed them a drink, "Your two friends did this."

Sam and Steve share a look as Catherine rolled her eyes, "You two are almost as bad as Danny and you."

He leaned over kissing her, "And you know love all of it."

She smacked his chest sipping her beer, "Sometimes not sure why."

Danny spent sometime listening to Sam tell stories of things the two of them had done during their downtime from the seals and didn't miss the funny look his partner was shooting the man but in return they took turns telling different stories along with others throwing in some crazy one of their own.

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed and everyone had another few days off work still when Steve woke up around four to see the other side of the bed empty and found his wife coming out of the ocean so he hands her a towel and she pulls him in for a kiss, "Want to join me?"

"Thought you were finished?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Came out to invite you in with me for a race."

"What makes you think want to race you?"

"Because you need something that's a challenge and have yet to best me in a race."

They raced one another with her being small and faster she won but she made a beeline for the shore he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back into the water where end up making love right there and get out afterwards, "Am headed for the shower and not a navy one but should check on the kids."


	30. Chapter 30

A week has gone by since the shooting at the field and Bryan had gone home only after two days and Gracie was getting the idea they needed to have sometime together after teh long few weeks so when Danny picked her up she got an idea, "Danno, you think can have a barbeque?"

"Don't see why not but why you thinking that?" he asked.

"Because you all have had such a hard few weeks and really haven't had much time to do anything together that didn't revolve around something happeneing to any of you."

"Sure monkey, if you call and ask uncle Steve know he can't say no."

She pulled out her phone smiling as he picked up, "Hi uncle Steve."

Steve looked at his phone smiling at the caller id, "Hey there kiddo, what's up?"

"Wondering if wanted to have a barbeque since been a while since did anything with everyone that wasn't-."

He turned to Catherine who was next to him, "Up for some company?"

She shrugged, "Been a while since had team outing."

He turned back to his phone, "Tell Danno to grab something for the grill and be here by one."

Danny smirked as she hung up, "What he say?"

"To grab something for the grill and be there by one," she told him.

/*/*/*/

By one Steve had the grill ready to go for when everyone got there as Matt was sitting on the beach tossing the ball back and forth to the puppy that his mom's fiancé had let him keep. Catherine was in the kitchen getting some of the snacks ready as there was a knock at the door before Gracie ran inside, "Hi aunt Catherine," they hug and the little girl runs outside. "Hi uncle Steve."

He leaned over hugging her, "This was a good idea kiddo."

Chin and Kono walked in setting a cake on the counter, "This was a good idea."

Danny walked in setting the twins in the play yard finding Steve manning the grill, "So what are we going to do? Where Bryan go now?"

Matt ran over running into his uncle's arms who scooped him up spinning him around, "Kiddo, what have you got all over your shirt this time?"

He giggled, "Might have been showing Chris how fast could eat a candy bar."

Danny threw him over his shoulder, "Come on let's get you cleaned up before your dad sees this and finds a way to blame me."

Kono walked over handing Steve a soda, "Hey boss. You know that already?"

Steve took a drink, "Yep, saw him before Danny did. Adam not coming?"

"No he had a meeting to go to but might stop by later on."

Gracie had dragged Danny into the water along with Kono who thought to bring some boards and a body board for Matt to ride while making lunch and Catherine stood next to Steve who was watching them in the water and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Hey sailor, you okay?"

He kissed top of her head, "Yeah just thinking about everything that has happened. What was with the calls from your mom this morning?"

She shook her head, "Was telling me my dad is sick. Think was a good idea to let him have Tyson?"

"Jared had mentioned that he loved to play with him and he's never home a lot so thought would have been luck caring for him then he does."

/*/*/*/

After a few hours in the water Matt ran out and saw Bryan tossing the ball around with Chin so ran over to them grinning as he snuck up and snatched the ball when Chin failed to catch the ball and took off running snickering as tossed the ball to Gracie, "Run Gracie!"

Bryan caught up to them snatching up both of them, "Gotcha!"

He set them on the ground and watched as Tyson caught up to them as walked down the beach collecting seashells setting them in a bucket. "Bryan this is fun."

Gracie leaned over so could whisper in his ear, "Let's push him in the water!" they snickered as snuck up behind the teen and pushed him in the water.

He made a face before standing up and grabbing them before running into the water with them over his shoulder causing them to laugh, "Wow, didn't think would do that?"

"That was fun can we collect more shells?" Matt asked and they walked back towards the house with the puppy running around them. "Daddy!"

Steve was sitting in a chair with rest of the adults, "What's up little man?"

He ran around showing everyone the shells that had found, "Look what had found."

Kono came outside and passed everyone a beer as watched Matt and Gracie sit on the beach with Bryan building sand castle, "Boss, this was a great idea."

Catherine walked back inside and answered the door, "Adam, nice to see you made it."

He smiled as she let him inside, "Kono invited me and my meeting ran long."

She said something into her phone leading him outside to the lanai, "Everyone's in the backyard."

Catherine had got a phone call from her mother and no one had noticed that she had been gone for a while until Tyson ran inside with Matt following and could tell something was wrong, "Cat? You okay?"

She tried to smile, "Yeah, just talking to someone but what are you doing in here and not outside?"

He shrugged but yawned, "All wet and need to change."

They walked into his room and she found him a pair of cargo shorts and light blue shirt, "Wow, almost the same outfit as your dad."

He gave her a hug before running outside, "Daddy!"

Steve looked up from chatting with Adam, "What's up kiddo?"

"How come Cat is all sad inside?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **fiveofan _thanks for the idea for this chapter since was stuck where to go_

* * *

"I don't know but Gracie was looking for you something about sand castle contest," he watched him run off and headed inside to find her hanging up and could tell something was bothering her. "Cath, you okay?"

She sighed, "My mom called from Trippler and said my father isn't doing to good anymore and think would go and see him tonight."

He kissed side of her head, "Want me to give you a ride?"

She shook her head wiping at her eyes, "No, will only be gone a few hours. Think can hold down the fort for that long sailor?"

He kissed her once again, "Think more than can even with everyone here."

/*/*/*/

Catherine had pulled up to Trippler Hospital that was on Pearl and once getting directions from someone at the front desk she headed to the room where found two of her brother's standing outside of the room, "Damien?"

He pulled his sister into a hug, "Nice to see you made it. How you holding up Catherine?"

She wiped at her eyes, "They figure out anything?"

"Their running some tests right now but not sure but think might have been a heart attack."

They sat around the waiting room for sometime and soon she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder until their mother walked into the room and they could tell something was wrong because of the look she had, "What they find out?" Liam asked.

She sat across from three of her kids, "Waiting for some more test results."

A while later a man in blue scrubs walked over seeing most of them had fallen asleep from waiting so long. He had recognized the name and figured would be the one to break the news as he tapped Catherine on the shoulder, "Catherine?"

She opened her eyes yawning to see one of Steve's oldest friends that had treated him far more times than any other doctor and actually could get him to stay to get treated, "Travis, what-"

He stopped her, "I am actually treating your father but if want to follow me," she followed him a little down the hallway. "When saw the last name and rank recalled that Steve had mentioned your father was still in the military."

She leaned against the wall, "So what they find out?"

"I am sorry but it was a server heart attack and am not sure that his heart will make it much longer," he told his friend. "We have given him some medications to try to help strengthen it but not sure that will work at this point. He's back in his room right so can see him."

She wiped her eyes nodding, "Thanks for that."

He pulled her into a hug, "Just let a nurse know if need something they can help or easily find me."

Her Liam pulled her next to him so slid into a chair, "Am sure pulled you away from something important..."

She yawned again smacking his shoulder, "A party with the team but wouldn't miss being here. Where is Tommy?"

"Off somewhere with his unit...still trying to get ahold of him."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later, Travis had called time of death and after making sure that the family had some time alone he walked down the hallway and pulled out his phone and dialed his friends number figuring he would still be awake and waited, "Hey Travis, what's going on?"

He told his friend what had happened, "Thought might want to know."

"I will be there in a little bit am sure Bryan will be more than happy to watch the boys for a while," he said and after talking to his brother he headed to the hospital and found her leaning against her oldest brother and when she saw him she walked into his open arms. "Cath, you doing okay?"

She buried her head into his chest crying so he leaned against the wall nearby, "Just not..."

Damien walked over patting him on the shoulder, "Should take her home but once we know about what my mom wants to do with the funeral will let you know."

Liam rubbed a hand down her back taking her keys, "Will drop the car at your place as drive her home."

Bryan was sitting at the island when they walked in and didn't say anything until after his brother came back down with baby monitor, "Everyone said goodbye not to long after you split out of here so fast but what's going on with Catherine?"

"Her father passed away a little bit ago so just watch out."

The teen gave her a hug, "Sorry about your dad."


	32. Chapter 32

Danny pulled up to the house around noon after having spent the morning at the office and finally got around to seeing why his partner never showed. He walked into the kitchen saw Doris sitting there, "He still here?"

She passed him some coffee, "Bryan mentioned that they had a long night but not sure what happened."

Steve walked downstairs with the baby and grabbed coffee before noticed his partner, "Danno, not that mind seeing you here but what's up?"

"Well, you didn't show up or call this morning at work so thought would come check here first before search the island."

He glared at his partner but didn't say anything, "Had a long night and was meaning to call but...you know."

Danny had heard from her brother what happened after he showed up at the office so after the man left he wanted to check on them, "Well, her brother Damien stopped by the office to talk with you and said who call you later."

"I know just got off the phone with him a few minutes ago but what brings you here?"

"What can't come and check on my partner?" Steve gave him a look. "Okay the governor wants 5-0 help on a protection detail at something tonight and told him you were taking the day off and he said that you were going no matter what personal thing was going on."

He rubbed the back of his neck sighing, "He bother to tell you what were doing this time?"

"Nope, as always he doesn't tell us anything that maybe helpful in any way. Said the detail is to start at 4pm."

Kono and Chin looked up from the smart table when the two partners walked in, "Nice morning boss?" Kono asked him.

"Don't know half of it," Danny answered for his partner. "Anything new on this thing tonight?"

Both shake their heads, "The detail is simple for whatever it is just to be a bodyguard for four people at some high-class party," Chin told them. "Sleep at all, brah?"

Danny filled them in what he knew, "So that's what's bothering him."

/*/*/*/

Catherine woke up to her phone ringing and she smiled at seeing a small pile of pillows around the baby who was next to her so she kissed his temple and grabbed her phone seeing a text from Steve, **_Denning is making me take some detail, S_**

She sighed as lifted him into her lap, "Guess you and me today," he made a face so she got them both ready for the day and headed downstairs just as there was a knock at the door and couldn't help but smirk at seeing Kamekono standing there so let him inside. "What are you doing here?"

He set a bag of food on the counter smiling at the baby in her arms, "Big kahuna asked me to drop off some food for lunch."

"Thanks Kamé but not sure really hungry right now," she said grabbing cup of coffee.

"He sounded annoyed with something but you look sad everything okay, sista?"

"Yeah, just a really long night that's all but thanks for the food."

He pat her on the shoulder, "Anytime."

She wasn't really hungry and decided would go and see her brother after dropping the food off with 5-0. Danny looked up as she opened the doors into their area and he walked over taking the bag of food, "Hey, how you holding up?"

She shrugged and that reminded him of his partner so much, "Am alright for right now but thanks Danny."

Steve looked up as there was a knock at his door and they walked in Danny dropped the bag on his desk and left, "Thought would-"

She sat down on the couch, "My brother's are busy right now and my mom is talking with some more family about what want to do."

/*/*/*/

At the party each of the team had someone to guard all from a high-class security business. Steve has watching the founder and noticed as two guys that seemed a bit out-of-place there were walking around the building and pulled out his phone dialing his partner and told him what had seen as Chin followed them and before any of the men could react one of the guys pulled out an automatic weapon and Steve tackled him causing them to tumble backwards over a table. Chin and Danny took the other guy down with much of a fight as Kono helped her boss pull the other man up, "Boss you okay?"

He rode out the pain as they headed to the cars, "Nothing that can't handle."

Danny took a look at his partner, "Other than dislocating your shoulder and taking a nasty hit to the head."

"Danno, I am fine so will head-"

Danny shook his head, "That needs to be looked at."

Dr Travis Carter was at the nurses desk at Queens when heard an all to familiar pair arguing as walked through the ER doors, "Det Williams, what has he gone and done this time?"

Danny answered before his partner could, "Tackled someone spending them both over at table."

He led them to a room, "Need to x-ray that shoulder and see from there."

"And he did get knocked in the head."

After the scans Danny waited with him in the exam room and could tell something was on his mind, "Talk to me."

He glared at his partner as shifted around, "It's nothing Danny a headache."

Travis walked in the room, "Nothing is broke and that hard head took a hit against something a mild concussion," they reset his shoulder and handed Danny the painkiller prescription. "Go home and get some rest and no work for at least three days to let that heal or will make it worse like last time."

Danny helped him into the sling and filled the painkillers on the way home but his partner was asleep by the time he pulled up behind his truck that Kono had thought to drop off there before heading home along with some dinner. Catherine was almost asleep with Chris on her chest when the door opened, "You two okay?"

Danny helped him upstairs and came back down, "Dislocated shoulder and mild concussion his fave doctor said no work for three days."

* * *

**A/N: **_next chapter might be nurse Catherine to the rescue**  
**_


	33. Chapter 33

Sometime during the night Matt had crawled into bed with them laying on his father's chest and Catherine just smiled at the two each time had to wake him up. Steve woke up slowly and didn't miss the mop of little brown hair right under his nose but groaned at the light streaming through the windows so he slowly sat up leaving the toddler on the bed headed downstairs to find her sitting at the kitchen table reading some paper as he grabbed some coffee, "Morning lieutenant."

"Morning commander," she frowned as he sat down kissing her, "Thought would sleep all morning."

He said something under his breath as sipped his coffee, "Am sure you did. How he end up in the bed this morning?"

She shrugged, "Not sure woke up sometime during the night and he was there so left him. How you feeling?"

"Cath, I am feeling just fine."

She shot him a look, "Sure, but someone said that hard head of yours took a good knock and so did your shoulder."

"Danny and you smoother me to much."

She walked off and came back handing him some painkillers and something for nausea, "Take them as see if the room stops spinning," he did as she told him and hoped that his headache would go away so could see and think straight. "How's that?"

"Nothing a few of those pills wont cure."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Danny told me what happened last night and your under doctors orders to take the next three days off and that means no work."

"I have work that needs to be done and I-"

"I know your lying about being fine because you can't seem to focus on anything more than one second."

Matt ran into the room with Tyson behind him, "Morning Cat and daddy."

She leaned down setting him in his chair, "Actually its early afternoon and seems that both of you wanted to sleep into today."

"I had a nightmare so sleep with you," he said digging into his cereal.

"You can help me keep daddy busy today and out of trouble."

He looked between the two, "Did uncle Danny hurt you again?"

Catherine didn't the look between father and son, "No, he hurt his shoulder while at work so can't use it."

/*/*/*/

A while later, Danny came by the house and glad when saw his truck was still there and headed around back where could hear laughter. Matt spied his uncle and ran over, "Danno, daddy is hurt so taking care of him while Cat ran out for a minute."

Steve didn't open his eyes as his partner stood next to him, "This is a surprise."

He shot him a look, "What is?"

"That for once your listening to doctor's orders. Thought would have to tie you down to do that."

Matt went back to building something with Tyson next to him, "I am fine but Cath needed to leave so why are you here?"

Danny shook his head, "Wouldn't be a surprise to her if you took the kids to work again."

"She said no trapped in a fox hole for him if he went to work," Matt called out. "Whatever that means."

Danny started laughing and went inside to grab the now crying baby before making a bottle and coming back out, "Now if only could always be that simple with you."

"How about we get out of here and find some lunch?" Danny asked.

Matt ran over grinning, "But she said would kill daddy."

Steve sat up slowly mindful of his headache, "If thought of going to work but not leaving to get something to eat. How's Kamekono sound?" Danny wrote a note leaving it on the counter as they left. He knew not what she had meant but thought was best to get his partner out of the house.

Kono and Chin grinned as saw them pull up to the shrimp truck and wander over, "Hey boss," Kono said hugging Matt.

Danny had mentioned to the big man he was bringing them by for lunch so was ready with plates of food, "Jersey said was coming by with big and little kahuna."

"Am surprised you didn't show up this morning," Danny told his partner. "Usually give a big fight to go to work."

Steve glared at him but Matt answered for him, "Cat said no trapped in a fox hole for him if he went to work before she left."

Everyone started to laugh except him, "Thanks for telling everyone that kiddo."

"But what's so funny about that?"

Danny pat him to top of the head, "Nothing just a joke between the two of them."


	34. Chapter 34

Steve was sitting on the couch when she walked in and leaned over kissing him, "How your meeting go?"

She shrugged and decided wanted it to be a surprise so not to worry him, "How you feeling? Do anything while gone?"

Matt looked up from his coloring, "Uncle Danny took us to get some lunch at Kamekono and then came back and played in the sand all day."

She smiled and brushed sand from his light brown hair, "I can see least kept each other out of trouble."

Danny and Grace came outside, "No but the kids did it instead."

Gracie and Matt looked innocent before giggling, "He did it!" they said in unison pointing to their dads.

She rolled her eyes at them, "I believe the kids more than the pair of you."

Danny chuckled, "Come on monkey have to go."

Gracie ran over frowning, "But haven't been here that long."

"Yes, but uncle Steve needs his rest and we can come back tomorrow if want to."

Steve hugged the little girl as Catherine came back out with some dinner and after eating they all headed inside where she put in Spy Kids. Matt yawned but moved to lay against his father's side and she didn't miss the groan coming from him, "You good sailor?" she whispered.

He pecked her on the lips, "I am fine just moved the wrong way."

After the movie was over she put both boys to bed and saw that he was ready to fall asleep right there on the couch, "I know you need to take a shower after that day and was hoping to help."

He raised an eyebrow, "Would love for you to play nurse but to sore."

She kissed him again, "Well, if you get you change your mind will be taking a shower upstairs but might be more than a navy one."

He watched her walk upstairs and disappear into the master bedroom and come back out headed for the bathroom and he was exhausted and sore from spending the day with the two kids and baby but had missed spending time with his wife so he followed her up stripping before climbing in behind her but against his protests she washed his back and massaged him the best she could without hurting him. After more than ten minutes she wrapped a towel around her body and headed to their room and he soon followed. He found her in one of his t-shirts that looked 3x her size but she handed him his medicine, "Lay on your stomach."

He did as she said and soon she was once again massaging the tense and sore muscles of his back, "So good."

She continues down his back and soon is rewarded with a soft snoring so she kisses him again before heading downstairs to turn on the alarm and checking on all three of the boys before joining him not surprised he was still asleep where left him and soon she was asleep.

/*/*/*/

Over the weekend rest of the team made sure to check-in on their seemingly content boss who for once seemed to be following doctors orders about staying at home. Danny walked in Monday morning to the office with Steve on the phone with someone in a heated discussion so he stood in the doorway as the cousins joined him, "What's with the boss?" Kono asked.

Danny shrugged, "That have caught something about not needing a babysitter."

Chin and Kono share a look, "The last time we ended up with a watchdog look what happened."

Steve hung up sighing, "Denning and the new person will here at 9."

Danny looks at the clock, "So any minute?"

Catherine stopped in the doorway, "Actually that would be now," she saw the looks they shot her. "Governor discovered after the last time you had asked someone- _not me,_ from Naval Intelligence for hep on a case became issue that it would be much easier having someone hear to help with that on cases since Pearl is right there."

Kono grinned as she got the idea and pulled Danny and Chin out of the office, "Why you do that?" Danny whined.

She shot him a glare, "Because he will want to know why she didn't tell him and not sure want to hear it."

"I didn't tell you because I had some orders to wait til this morning for any of you to know what was happening."


	35. Chapter 35

He was shocked to learn she was going to be the liason but mad that Denning would be trying to use his own wife to spy on his ohana so now he was ever more pissed, "I see why didn't tell me this but does that mean you almost got court-martial? For helping me?"

She shook her head, "Admiral Parker assured me nothing like that more of a way to stay in the Navy and be at home more. Something about you seem to attract trouble too much."

"I have no idea where Danny keeps getting that from but am glad."

"I still have to report to Parker a few times a month and the governor but no way am I a watchdog."

He pulled her in for a kiss, "Good because might have had to kill him for even trying that."

She pat his chest, "You guys are to important to me to even think of trying that but just to not cause trouble sticking with Rollins around here," she saw the look he had. "A lot of cops think you all get too much power at the moment and want to try earning it by more than being with you."

/*/*/*/

Hours later about lunchtime, Danny looked around to the two empty offices and found Kono in the break room getting some coffee, "Now where did they run to?"

Chin walked in, "Not sure why didn't tell us by his funeral was yesterday and today is the burial."

Danny took the paper from him, "We have an hour if want to make it there."

By the time everyone had arrived at the cemetary most of the place was packed and reminded them much of the one they attended when Steve had brought home Freddie and they were there more for some moral support to their friend which is why they were there now. Damien looked around the large group of family members chatting before everything started once again and noted three figures standing off to the side and walked over, "Am sure my mother is glad could make it."

They all shook his hand, "I am sorry for your loss," Kono and Chin told the man.

Damien looked to where his sister and mother were sitting together while Steve was standing close by, "Catherine and my father never were close in the short time that he had found out we was giving up her career basically for a man much less a Navy Seal."

Liam and Tommy walked over to the group, "Not sure have meet our other little brother Tommy?" introductions went around. "Has been deployed for the last year so just got back last night."

Danny walked off to stand next to his partner, "How she holding up?"

Steve didn't move but answered, "Right now doing okay and thanks Danno."

He pat both of them on the shoulder, "Think slipped your mind after all not telling us but were ohana and this is what we do."

After it was all over everyone had left but Chin cleared it with Denning to have rest of the day off unless something came up that needed 5-0 so they all headed to Steve's place where the boys were just getting home and Matt ran into his father's arms, "Daddy you have to see what need to do for school."

Steve carried him inside as they set the pizza and movies down, "What you need to do?"

"Mrs Taylor wants us to draw a picture of our whole ohana and tell a story about something that may have happened that made us stronger."

"So what you want to write about?" Chin asked him.

He shrugged as spotted the movies, "MOVIE NIGHT! YEAH!"

Kono walked in with Gracie who was spending the next week with her dad, "What about movie night?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Having one here tonight, alright?"

Everyone grabbed some pizza with Gracie sat in Danny's lap in the recliner after he texted Gabby about be home later while the cousins did the same. Catherine leaned against Steve and placed the baby on her chest while Matt laid his head in her lap, "Movie Bry."

The teen put in Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs, "This movie is so cool I love to watch this with mom, step Stan and Charlie," Gracie told them.

/*/*/*/

After a few movies were watched Kono and Chin had both gone home but Bryan had popped in The Fast and The Furious, "This you will love."

Steve glared at his partner, "What's so great about this?"

"You drive just like them," Danny told him. "Dangerous and don't really care how fast as long as get there."

"I don't drive that fast all of the time or that bad."

Everyone started laughing, "Yes you do most of the time."

Steve paused the movie and took Matt up to his room to sleep but left the baby there since when tried to move him he would start to whimper, "My driving has never been that bad," he said walking back into the room and next to her once again. "And never would run from the cops."

Danny shook his head, "How about the time you knocked out the paramedic and were on the run? Or when you out ran the cops when they were hunting Kono?"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:**_ this is a start of a weird case for the 5-0 team with a little humor thrown in there sometime_

* * *

Steve rolled his eyes at his partner not missing as she tensed up against his side but she curled up more into his side and he kissed the top of her head before grabbing the throw off back of the couch covering them with it, "Okay, there was two times but sometimes it calls for it."

Danny shook his head, "You drive like that all of the time and need to learn to stop driving like that."

Kono and Chin chuckle at their banter, "Are you two done or can we go back to the movie?"

Catherine grabbed the remote while the two partners were ranting, "Okay, boys if going to continue go outside."

Gracie curled up in her father's lap yawning, "Uncle Steve do you really drive like that?"

Catherine smirked at the little girl, "He only drives like that when he needs to and your dad is exaggerating a little."

Danny kissed the top of her head frowning, "He likes to drive fast that's for sure."

Steve said something under his breath, "You're all insufferable you know that? Felling the love here for sure."

Gracie looked around at the adults, "I love you uncle Steve."

He leaned over kissing her on the cheek, "I know kiddo and love you too."

/*/*/*/

Catherine dropped the boys off at school and daycare that morning before getting some coffee and when she got to the palace she stopped to give Chin, Kono and Danny coffee. She stopped in the doorway of Steve's office while he was on the phone but he smiled as he hung up, "Cath, the admiral had someone drop off some paperwork for you to get caught up on. Said you can turn it when finished."

She took the stack of papers from him but handed him a cup of coffee, "Should give me something to do until get a case."

Danny watched as she walked off to the office that once was Lori's and headed to his partner, "What you think will happen with Denning and adding her to the team?"

"I don't know Danny he has to have something up his sleeve," he told him. "And why he thinks using Catherine do to so will work but not sure he realises how that's not going to happen."

Danny nodded as they sipped their coffee, "I chatted with the aid that brought those papers before you got here and he had heard that she was reassured if Denning is up to something and using her for some kind of vendetta he might want to remember both of you have some powerful friends."

Steve couldn't help but grin, "You don't know half of it partner."

Danny threw up his arms frustrated, "Just great maybe this way will have someone to keep you on a leash."

"First, don't need to be on some kind of leash. Second, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That maybe can have a chance to find a way to make sure that you don't try to hang someone off the top of a roof or throw someone in shark tank," he told him. "Or go into some place after a suspect without thinking twice before running inside getting us shot at."

"Danno don't you have some paperwork to do before get a case and have more?" his phone started to ring. "McGarrett? We will be there in 10."

"So how are we going to all get there? Since someone has control issue with driving my car."

Catherine had choose to drive her car to the scene and pulled up before them along with Kono, "Are they always driving like that?"

Kono walked over, "About boss here having to dive the Camaro and never let's him drive his own car? Always are that way."

Max looked over at them as got to where the body was, "Lt had heard that you joined the team so Ho'omaik'i ana."

She looked over the body, "Mahalo nui loa, Max."

"Well than pomaika`i."

Danny and Steve walked over to them, "So what we got here Max?"

He pulled out the liver probe, "Liver temp puts his time of death around midnight and two this morning and until get him into autopsy wont know cause of death."

"You think might be huge dent in the side of her head and baseball bat lying be her body?" Catherine asked.

He looked at her head nodding at them, "If had to guess right now that would be a good bet because its covered in blood."

Chin came over with a purse and pulled out a wallet, "ID here says her name is Juliana Kauai, 21-year-old college student but no phone or money or credit cards."

"So could be a robbery that went wrong."

Duke walked over to them, "Seems that her car is parked not far from here at the beach."

/*/*/*/

Back at the office Kono and Catherine were both in their offices working when the guys walk in but seeing both on the phone they head to the smart table where chin was working, "So you called and said had found something on her?" Danny asked him.

Chin pulled something up as Kono joined them, "Seems that Juliana was leading a double life with two fiancé and three banks accounts all across the island."

"So why does she have that many accounts and need two different men?" Danny asked.

Catherine walked in hanging up her phone, "David Thyme, fiancé number one whose net worth of over $2.3 million and Henry Patrick, fiancé number two is worth about $4.5 million. Ran her history and seems this isn't her first time engaged to a multi millionaire but the last three ended up dead weeks after married her. She married each one of them within weeks of the previous one passing away of natural causes according to the same medical examiner."

"So maybe she was a black widow and someone from her past came back to haunt her," Chin said. "We have anything that may lead to saying they were murdered?"

"Dr Dakota Wang, is the medical examiner that signed all three death certificates of the husbands all stating were heart attacks."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**_ this is a start of a weird case for the 5-0 team with a little humor thrown in there sometime_

* * *

Danny grabbed his tablet off the smart table clicking away trying to something that would be useful for their case, "Kono you and Chin go and talk to the two fiancé and we will go and talk to the doctor and see what can find out."

The cousins left as Catherine grabbed her gun and badge, "So you two coming?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh, just what need around here someone else that thinks is the boss."

Steve took the keys from his partner, "Danny what's that even supposed to mean?"

He hopped in the back seat letting her in the front seat, "First you drive my car all of the time and now she gets the font seat."

"Danny you're the one that let her sit up there," he reminded his partner. "What you looking for?"

She glared at both of them, "Trying to find out something more on the doctor with some of my gadgets...as Danny puts it."

A woman was sitting at the receptionist desk, "Can I help you guys?"

"Were here to speak to Dr Wang," Steve told her.

"Can I ask you what this is about?" she asked them.

They flashed their badges once again, "Regarding an old friend of his that need to speak to him about."

She led them to an office down the hall and knocked, "Doctor there are some officers here that need to speak to you."

He ushered them inside to sit down, "What can i help you with?"

"Juliana Kauai, you two went to school together and seems that you were the medical examiner when her last three husbands passed away," Catherine told him. "Is there something that may have seemed off at the time but may have not thought at the time?"

He sipped his cup of coffee shaking his head, "She seemed to be on the rebound way to fast that was suspicious but no one else thought the same thing."

/*/*/*/

Back at the palace Catherine walked off to her office as she pulled out her phone that was ringing but when she saw the name on the screen she said something under her breath causing both men to watch her close the door, "What was that about?" Danny asked his partner.

"Just run the history of the men and see if can find something else the investigators may have missed," he told him.

Danny threw his hands in the air frustrated, "Now have two people around here that seem to know everything just what we need."

Chin walked over watching the blonde detective head into his office, "What's going on with Danny?"

"Something about him having to now deal with one more person that don't listen."

Kono couldn't help but chuckle, "You mean how you don't think half the time before do something?"

"Or how you have to control everything even driving my car," Danny said walking out. "Not sure can handle two of you at the same time."

Steve rolled his eyes at him, "You love me anyways."

"Whatever you say there partner."

/*/*/*/

Sometime during the afternoon they were all making phone calls hoping to get something but so far nothing and they were having trouble even trying to find the two fiancé. David Thymes and a police officer walked into the main area and after glancing around at the offices he lead him over to where saw Catherine sitting there but when he knocked on the door she looked up and said something into the phone before hanging up the phone, "Officer Kaliki?"

"Lt Rollins this man says 5-0 has been looking for you," he told her. "Since you're the only one here..."

She waved him out of there and ushered for David to sit down, "Mr Thyme when was the last time you saw your fiancé?"

He took a deep breath, "We had lunch together a few days ago before I left for the mainland. I got the message on my landline when arrived back here this morning. Did something happen to her? Wondered why she never tried to call me back this weekend, though."

Danny was walking back in and saw her wave him, "Lt you wanted to see me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Mr Thymes this is Detective Williams also working on the case."

Danny got what she was getting at, "Can you tell me what happened to Juliana?"

"Mr Thymes I am sorry but your fiancé was found murdered this morning."

He gasped at the news, "How? Who would want to hurt her? One of the nicest person I knew."

"How exactly did the two of you meet?" Catherine asked him. "How long been together?"

He ran a hand down his face, "We meet at a coffee shop about ten months ago when both were stuck in line so got to chatting about the poor service. We had hit it off started dating a few days later and engaged about three months ago but we hadn't even decided what to do for the wedding."

"Can you tell us where you this weekend? She have anyone that may have wanted to hurt her?"

"I went to Los Angeles to see my sister whose in the hospital. Like I said everyone that I know loved her."

They walked him out and Steve stopped next to them, "Who was that?"

"That was fiancé number one David Thymes who as in LA at the time she was killed just about to confirm it with his sister."

Steve answered his phone, "HPD, Chin and me are having trouble finding Henry Patrick at the moment," Kono told him. "Were on the way to his home address to see if he's at home or if maybe can find something that could lead us somewhere. Anything with Thyme's?"

"Were working on confirming his alibi at the moment so get back to me."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**_ this is a start of a weird case for the 5-0 team with a little humor thrown in there sometime_

* * *

Kono walked into the main part of their area yo the smart table smirking as the doors opened and Adam strolled in and leaned over kissing her, "Thought might like lunch."

She shook her head, "Were in the middle of a case so a rain check?"

He looked over the large board, "Juliana Kauai what happened to her? She killed?"

She looked at him, "Wait, are you saying you knew her?"

He nodded and pulled out his phone and set it on the table and she pulled up a file he had, "She was a business partner of my father's years ago but then she stopped hanging around them about three years ago...I didn't think anything of it but what happened?"

"Can you find anything that your dad may have had on her?"

He nodded and pecked her on the lips, "Give me a few," he said pulling his phone and calling someone.

Kono walked over to her bosses office and walked inside, "Boss, this maybe far but she maybe connected to Adam father."

"What did he have to say?"

"He's on the phone with someone right now," she told him. "Will let you know if get something."

Adam was pacing around her office when she walked in and waited, "By the looks it seems that they were having an affair but Rick is sending everything he can find on her over here and then we can see what maybe no one else can."

/*/*/*/

Catherine has been working on her laptop all morning while Adam and Kono were working through what his father had on the woman. Steve knocked on her office door before walking inside, "You two get anywhere?"

She nodded, "By first glance looks like they were sleeping together."

Adam continued, "But read more into it and seems they were having meetings to discuss something but can't find out what."

Danny heard some cursing from an office and stopped in doorway, "Everything good in here?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at him as hung up, "Just had to explain why needed some information on her that took some convincing."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to let one of us do that?" he ducked as she tossed something at his head. "Just saying that's what were here for."

Chin walked over to where Danny was standing, "I am still having trouble finding Henry Patrick. Went to his house and work place he isn't there but no one has seen or heard from him in the last week. His nosy neighbor said she will let us know if he shows up but unmarked cops are staking both places out."

Steve motioned for them to join him at the smart table, "Adam and me having been going through some papers that my father had on Juliana but seems that he had been using her to do some dirty work. Right now seems he had were actually following Henry Patrick around for some reason."

Catherine started typing on his tablet, "I will work on finding him while you follow up on that."

/*/*/*/

Bryan was walking out of his school after football practice and threw his duffel bag the trunk running a hand through his dark hair but noticed as a black SUV seemed to sitting down the street but he didn't miss how it followed him. He picked up Chris and Matt from daycare and went straight to the palace after grabbing some dinner he smirked as watched Matt bounce almost all of the way inside easily getting past the guards that are there. Chin looked over, "Hey, what you doing here?"

Matt laughed as he ran to his dad's office, "Daddy!"

Steve said something into the phone before hanging up and see his brother in the doorway, "Hey, what you doing here?"

He pulled something up on his phone, "Noticed that SUV outside the school when left and when got dinner was watching me and than when pulled up to the palace parked not far from the station. The windows are tinted and couldn't see anything inside the car."

"Alright, stay here and willl see about this," he said and headed to where Danny and Kono were. "Kono run this plate to teh cars outside."

She pulled up the surveillance feed outsdie, "Okay, looks like it's still sitting outside right now."

"Steve what's going on?" Danny asked his partner.

"Quietly we go and check this out because seems that followed Bryan back from school to here."

"At least the boys are fine," Kono said and they glanced over to where the teen was working on some homework. They all grabbed a vest and grabbed a few cops before heading to where she had spotted the SUV


	39. Chapter 39

Catherine has been working on her laptop all morning while Adam and Kono were working through what his father had on the woman. Steve knocked on her office door before walking inside looking at them, "You two get anywhere?"

She nodded, "By first glance looks like they were sleeping together."

Adam continued, "But read more into it and seems they were having meetings to discuss something but can't find out what."

Danny heard some cursing from an office and stopped in doorway, "Everything good in here?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at him as hung up, "Just had to explain why needed some information on her that took some convincing."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to let one of us do that?" he ducked as she tossed something at his head. "Just saying that's what were here for."

Chin walked over to where Danny was standing, "I am still having trouble finding Henry Patrick. Went to his house and work place he isn't there but no one has seen or heard from him in the last week. His nosy neighbor said she will let us know if he shows up but unmarked cops are staking both places out."

Steve motioned for them to join him at the smart table, "Adam and me having been going through some papers that my father had on Juliana but seems that he had been using her to do some dirty work. Right now seems he had were actually following Henry Patrick around for some reason."

Catherine started typing on her tablet, "I will work on finding him while you follow-up on that."

/*/*/*/

After another few hours of everyone running down some leads or calls they were getting no where. Danny had gone out to get some dinner for everyone and knocked on her door and dropped a bag of food on Catherine's desk who seemed to be in a heated conversation with someone. He moved to drop off food with the cousins and stopped at his partner's desk, "Whose she talking too?"

Steve glanced over to his wife's office, "Have no idea but let her be."

"You already bugged her and she bit your head off, right?"

He glared at his and tossed a book at his head, "Shouldn't you be doing something useful Danno?"

"Nope, already called to tell Gabby would be home late, you?"

"Shut up Daniel and go back to work."

Danny held up his hands grinning, "Alright, boss man going to get some work done before something more happens."

Kono knocked before entering his office, "We did find a connection to the dead husbands and his father. Seems that they were competition in that line of business and he had her seduce them and then kill them than was easier to take over their clients."

"But these last two are after he was dead so now it means something different but what? Work on locating some where the other man is and if there's another connection."

Catherine looked up as he knocked on her door frowning as hung up, "Anything new with them?"

He shook his head passing her cup of coffee, "No but Bry already picked up the boys but said should call before bedtime."

She passed him piece of paper, "Sure wants his story from one of us at least. Getting a little spoiled."

"That's more on you being home past few weeks," she said. "I have a few places that found that Patrick's likes to frequent that can check out and maybe find something."

"Take Kono and see if can find something there."

The ride there was mostly in silence as Kono was driving but could tell something was bothering her friend, "Want to talk about it?"

"Just...my ex commanding officer is riding me about using the equipment...giving me a hard time," they go to three locations where he would use his credit cards often but only got a few people that knew of him but nothing they didn't know. "Forth location maybe will get somewhere here."

They stopped outside Five O'Clock Somewhere bar and both checked their weapons before walked inside and headed to the counter where one bartender was pouring a drink and another seven patrons were sitting around the tables, "Can I help you with something?"

"Lt Rollins and Officer Kalakawa with 5-0," Kono pulled up a picture on her phone. "Wonder if you have seen this man in here lately?"

He looked at the phone but glanced over to where two men were sitting, "I'm sorry have never seen him before."

Two men approached both of them and another one stood behind them all frowning, "Think it's time they show you out," the men placed a hand on their arms trying to lead them away but Kono didn't miss the grins on their faces but shared a look with her friend. "Think they will make sure you get out okay."


	40. Chapter 40

The man on the left laughed, "We can make sure, right?"

"Oh yeah," the other two men said but as they got closer to the back door towards an officer but they both elbowed the men in the stomach and Kono punched the man to her left in the face. Catherine punched the man to her right in the face than the chest. The last man smacked Kono across the face knocking her across the room and turned his attention to the other woman who grabbed her arm before could punch him flipping her behind his back grinning at the popping sound.

She groaned in pain but kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face knocking him out. Kono stood up pulling her weapon out, "Let me say this again, 5-0."

Steve answered his phone, "McGarrett?...what...where...okay will be there in 10."

Danny knew something was up and tossed his partner the keys to his Camaro and followed him outside, "What happened and where we going?"

"That was Duke he responded to a disturbance call at a bar where seemed three men picked a fight with some cops," he told him.

"So what does that have to do with us?"

He was speeding all the way there, "He called because the cops were Kono and Catherine."

Duke looked over when brakes were slammed and saw them run over, "Lt Rollins is being looked over by the paramedics while Kono is inside."

Danny headed inside to find Kono, "You okay?"

She looked over at him, "The guys are a lot worse."

He couldn't hide the grin, "That's a good thing I think but what happened?" she told him what happened. "Guess they learned just because someone is small doesn't mean she can't pack a punch that wont knock down a full grown man in a second flat."

She pat him on the shoulder, "You saw that the moment we met."

"How about we go check on Super Seal before blows up and kills someone."

Catherine was complaining to the paramedic, "I don't need to the hospital and get looked at."

"I think should listen to the man," Steve said walking over.

"I am fine just hurts..."

Danny and Kono joined them but they all could tell she was in pain, "Oh, just what we need around here someone else that hates doctors," Kono and Danny couldn't help but laugh at their friend/boss getting what he usually does to them thrown at him. "Lieutenant not nice to pull a McGarrett on us never works...right?"

Steve and Catherine glare at the two others, "What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison.

"He always refuses to go get looked at," Danny said. "Unless obvious needs to be done or knocked out cold so have no say."

O'Reilly had worked with 5-0 before walked over, "Are you staying or going?"

"AM STAYING!" she said.

"GOING!" the others said.

"McGarrett going to remember this," she said in a tone that said wasn't over.

They watched as the ambulance pulled away and Chin pulled up, "HPD is holding them until we can get there and interrogate them. You good cous?"

Kono nodded, "Better than those guys for sure."

"I saw them and sure they are glad none of us were with you. How's-"

"She tried to pull a McGarrett but didn't work."

The two cousins laugh, "Should be fun having someone who can control him."

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed since the whole incident and Steve looked up as the doors to their area opened while his wife walked in with her arm in a sling. She glanced over towards his office where could see him watching her so headed there and handed him a paper, "AMA?"

She glared at him, "Unlike a certain hard-headed person I know tend to listen to what doctors have to say."

Danny was behind her after picking her up, "Should train him some more so will go there willingly without having to be out cold."

He glared at his partner, "Don't you have something that needs to be done? Doctor says need to rest that shoulder."

She turned to face Danny who suddenly remembered had other things needed to do, "I am going...back to...my office but behave kids."

They watched him leave and he was reading the paper she had handed him, "It's not as bad as looked earlier."

"I love having you back on the island but not if going-"

She took the paper from him, "Was that or another watchdog from Denning but at least this way can use just about anything the Navy has to catch the bad guys."

"Not complaining about you being here instead of someone who Denning can use to keep an eye on us," he remembered Lori. "But hate the fact he's using you. He has to have a reason to actually agreed to letting you join us and not someone else."

She pecked him on the lips, "Maybe because you would never accept an outsider and he thought using the Navy equipment to protect the island is a good thing. I still have to report to Pearl at least once a week but means fully in your command, sailor."

He grinned at gettting some ideas to what that could mean, "Always can find sometime to get away from here like before. You get to tell the kids."


	41. Chapter 41

The man on the left laughed, "We can make sure, right?"

"Oh yeah," the other two men said but as they got closer to the back door towards an officer but they both elbowed the men in the stomach and Kono punched the man to her left in the face. Catherine punched the man to her right in the face than the chest. The last man smacked Kono across the face knocking her across the room and turned his attention to the other woman who grabbed her arm before could punch him flipping her behind his back grinning at the popping sound.

She groaned in pain but kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face knocking him out. Kono stood up pulling her weapon out, "Let me say this again, 5-0."

Steve answered his phone, "McGarrett?...what...where...okay will be there in 10."

Danny knew something was up and tossed his partner the keys to his Camaro and followed him outside, "What happened and where we going?"

"That was Duke he responded to a disturbance call at a bar where seemed three men picked a fight with some cops," he told him.

"So what does that have to do with us?"

He was speeding all the way there, "He called because the cops were Kono and Catherine."

Duke looked over when brakes were slammed and saw them run over, "Lt Rollins is being looked over by the paramedics while Kono is inside."

Danny headed inside to find Kono, "You okay?"

She looked over at him, "The guys are a lot worse."

He couldn't hide the grin, "That's a good thing I think but what happened?" she told him what happened. "Guess they learned just because someone is small doesn't mean she can't pack a punch that wont knock down a full grown man in a second flat."

She pat him on the shoulder, "You saw that the moment we met."

"How about we go check on Super Seal and Ramboette before blows up and kills someone."

Catherine was complaining to the paramedic, "I don't need to the hospital and get looked at."

"I think should listen to the man," Steve said walking over.

"I am fine just hurts..."

Danny and Kono joined them but they all could tell she was in pain, "Oh, just what we need around here someone else that hates doctors," Kono and Danny couldn't help but laugh at their friend/boss getting what he usually does to them thrown at him. "Lieutenant not nice to pull a McGarrett on us never works...right?"

Steve and Catherine glare at the two others, "What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison.

"He always refuses to go get looked at," Danny said. "Unless obvious needs to be done or knocked out cold so have no say."

O'Reilly had worked with 5-0 before walked over, "Are you staying or going?"

"STAYING!" she said.

"GOING!" the others said.

"You need to get that looked at so going and that's not up for debate."

"McGarrett going to remember this," she said in a tone that said wasn't over.

They watched as the ambulance pulled away and Chin pulled up, "HPD is holding them until we can get there and interrogate them. You good cous?"

Kono nodded, "Better than those guys for sure."

"I saw them and sure they are glad none of us were there. How's-"

"She tried to pull a McGarrett but didn't work."

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed since the whole incident and Steve looked up as the doors to their area opened while his wife walked in with her arm in a sling. She glanced over towards his office where could see him watching her so headed there and handed him a paper, "AMA?"

She glared at him, "Unlike a certain hard-headed person I know tend to listen to what doctors have to say."

Danny was behind her after picking her up, "Should train him some more so will go there willingly without having to be out cold."

He glared at his partner, "Don't you have something that needs to be done? Doctor says need to rest that shoulder."

She turned to face Danny who suddenly remembered had other things needed to do, "I am going...back to...my office but behave kids."

They watched him leave and he was reading the paper she had handed him, "It's not as bad as looked earlier."

"I love having you back on the island but not if going-"

She took the paper from him, "Was that or another watchdog from Denning but at least this way can use just about anything the Navy has to catch the bad guys."

"Not complaining about you being here instead of someone who Denning can use to keep an eye on us," he remembered Lori. "But hate the fact he's using you. He has to have a reason to actually agreed to letting you join us and not someone else."

She pecked him on the lips, "Maybe because you would never accept an outsider and he thought using the Navy equipment to protect the island is a good thing. I still have to report to Pearl at least once a week but means fully in your command, sailor."

He grinned at getting some ideas to what that could mean, "Always can find sometime to get away from here like before. You get to tell the kids."


	42. Chapter 42

_**sorry about the last time tried to add a chapter but mixed up the different ones that had on my computer and didn't notice but thought would add in a Jess/Bryan chapter**_

* * *

Bryan and Jessica were working on a project by the time she had gotten CJ and Matt from daycare and he barely looked up before running over grabbing the carrier from her. She closed the door and watched Matt wave at him before running off to his room, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing just sore arm," she told him.

"You look like went 5 rounds with Mike Tyson," he told her and put the baby in the portable play yard. "Hope other guy looks worse."

This got a smile from her, "All of them do for sure."

Jessica watched her walk upstairs, "What you think that was about?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea no one tells me anything usually something classified."

Matt ran back into room, "Can we get dinner?"

Jessica pat him on top of his head, "Want to help make some spaghetti?" she smirked as he followed her to the kitchen and she dug through the fridge grabbing some of the stuff to make dinner before setting him on the counter. "What else think should make?"

Bryan joined the two of them, "We can make some garlic bread?"

Catherine walked downstairs setting the baby in his swing turning on the music, "What you three doing?"

"Making skeddi," Matt told her.

She smirked as grabbed a water from the fridge, "Can you watch the boys for a little while? I need to do something," he waved her off and soon she kissed both boys on top of the head. "Have fun but be good...all of you."

Jessica grinned as she left and poured some sauce into a pan letting him stir she added some spices before adding in the meat and putting it on the burner, "So you want to have a movie night? My dad already talked to your brother and said was fine to stay still curfew..as long as not alone."

He didn't miss the blush forming but didn't say anything, "He must know them good if have that much faith."

She set him back on the ground and he ran off somewhere to get movies while the two teens worked on making garlic bread and salad. After dinner was over the two teens curled up on opposite sides of the couch while Matt laid on his stomach popping in Cars 2. After the first movie was over he had fallen asleep so they turned off the movie and put the kids to sleep before making sure to clean up the kitchen but he grabbed something from his bedroom hooking up his PS3 to the TV, "How about some competition?"

She snatched one of the controllers from his hand, "Just be warned I am great at shooting."

He grinned evilly, "Whose the one that has a brother that's a cop?" They went head-to-head in Call Of Duty: Black Ops and after the fourth round they were 2-2 and after glancing at the clock 10:45pm. "Come on Jess you said you were great at this-_ right_?"

She shoved his shoulder, "Shut up or will kill you."

/*/*/*/

Around midnight Bryan woke up when he heard crying coming from upstairs and he glanced at his watch and noticed the time before running upstairs to pick CJ up. He noticed Catherine was asleep so he made sure the boys were asleep so he shook Jessica arm, "Hey need to get you home."

She rubbed her eyes yawning, "What time is it?"

"About midnight and that means need to get going before your dad about kills me."


	43. Chapter 43

Catherine had woken up early that morning and after checking on the boys she sat back down on the bed figuring that her husband had gone for his morning run or swim. She had pulled out her laptop but when CJ started to cry she set him on the bed next to her and logged onto the HPD database looking for something that could help. Steve came in from a swim and found her still working and he took a shower and sat down on the bed next to her, "What you doing?"

She took the offered coffee from him, "Looking to see if can find something on the case."

He pecked her on the lips, "You should be resting that shoulder for another few days."

She rolled her eyes at him and pat him on the chest, "Have no idea what you're talking about but already took my medicine and working on finding a lead."

He sighed knowing she was going to do what she wanted, "We still haven't found Henry Patrick or maybe a connection other than the victim."

He pecked her on the lips, "I am going to meet with the General so see you later."

/*/*/*/

Danny walked into the main part of their area and thought he was the first one there but could hear some noise and saw Matt sitting on his partner's couch so he walked over and leaned against the door frame, "Morning little man how you get here?"

Matt waved him off, "Cat wanted to come in and brought me with."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Hm, nice to see someone else follows doctors orders."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing but you about ready for school?"

He pointed to his backpack, "Yea."

Catherine didn't look up from her laptop when he knocked on her door, "Morning Danny."

He crossed his arms across his chest, "Am sure heard the doctor tell you to take a few days to rest your shoulder."

"All am doing is working on my computer and that doesn't take too much work but will you take Matt to school? CJ came down with a cold so staying here."

_great another stubborn Navy person, _he huffed saying under his breath, "Sure think can find the time but where's our fearless leader? Does he know you're here?" he was sure that his partner had no idea she was even at the office.

"He said he had a meeting for some reason with General Parker."

"What exactly has you here at such an early hour? Normal people with two kids would be at home asleep?"

She raised an eyebrow, "CJ wont stay asleep with that cold so wont sleep and Bryan has an early practice but why are you here?"

"The twins are sleeping through the night now so Gabby said to go to work before drive her nuts with all the thinking."

/*/*/*/

By the time Kono and Chin walked in a few hours later Matt was playing with Danny on the smart table and Kono stopped next to them and surprised that the older man was losing at Bubble blast and leaned against the table watching them, "Having fun?"

Danny glanced over at his friend, "Not sure but he's kicking my butt."

Matt grinned at her, "Kono taught me how to play the other night when babysat."

Chin and Kono high-fived him, "You got that right."

_oh course she did what next ninja skills_, he threw up his hands, "Come on need to get to school."

Chin walked over to where she was, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, other than Danny losing to a three-year-old at bubble blast."

Catherine was typing away at her computer and smiled as the little boy ran into her office and gave her a hug, "Have fun."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I will," he smiled at his sleeping brother. "Bye-bye."

Kono watched him run off to catch up with Danny who was saying he was leaving, "So find anything?"

"Nothing really concrete that don't already know on Patrick but digging deeper into his past."

Steve joined them in her office, "What's wrong with Danny? He was muttering something on the way out of here."

"Something about him losing at bubble blast a few times to a kid," Kono said leaving. "And crazy people not listening to someone."

He handed her a cup of coffee, "Come up with anything?"

She glared at him, "No but what did he have to say?"

"That if Denning even thinks about trying to turn you against any member of 5-0 he will personally make sure that the man disappears and no one will ever know where he went or who did it. He's furious at the idea that you're being used like this."

She squeezed his hand, "Steve, I can handle myself when it comes to Denning and as you said have some friends that will-"

Chin knocked before entering, "The DA called and said needed to go over things for court this afternoon on Fergus."

He didn't miss the look the other two shared, "What?"

"Nothing," Catherine told him.

Chin stopped himself from laughing at his friend, "Am sure doesn't have to do with the huge crush the man has had on you since started working here."

_work with bunch of head cases think most of the time_, he thought in his head, "Will you get back to work and find the other fiancé?"

Danny walked in a little later passing around coffee, "Where Rambo run off to this time?"

Kono and Chin start to laugh, "Having a meeting with his biggest fan."

Danny started to laugh with them, "That DA that has had a thing for him since day one? Poor Steve."

"You think after he got married the man would get a hint and back off but that seemed to make him more determined."

"Don't let Ramboette hear you she might have to kill the man for thinking something like that."

Chin was first to calm down, "Have you heard somethings floating around here about her showing up?"

They all glanced to where she was on the phone, "She might kill a few people-"

Kono sighed, "Or hang them off top of a building somewhere."

Danny chuckled once more, "Or throw them in with the sharks too."


	44. Chapter 44

While Steve was gone she had turned back to her computer before getting a call from the governor aide asking her to meet him for lunch at a restaurant not far from his office but of course she was suspicious of his intentions but agreed to meet at one. She told Kono that she had a lunch meeting and the other woman figured was best not to ask who it was with. Governor Denning was already waiting with another man when she arrived and after ordering some coffee she waited for him to reveal why he asked her there. He didn't wait long to speak, "I know your relationship with most of the 5-0 members can be tense at times and how hard it must be thinking of being away from your family in a few months. That's why came up with your position."

She nodded but was cautious, "Thank you but what does that have to do with this meeting?"

"I need someone who will work with me in monitoring 5-0 to make sure that their worthy of keeping the island safe."

"You want me to spy on them and keep you up to date on them?"

"Keeping tabs on them yes. McGarrett and some of his tactics are known around the island as being forceful-"

She was pissed, "I have no intention on keeping tabs on them for you. They have proven more times than you care to admit that their the best ones to do the job. You want a spy in there need to find someone else because-"

He stopped her, "the Navy knows that you have used their equipment to help and don't take kindly to that."

She stood up glaring at the man, "I have already heard about that and no further action will be taken against me."

/*/*/*/

Steve walked back into the offices after the three-hour meeting and not sure what happened but seemed the DA may have a horrible crush on him. He looked around to see everyone in their office working on something but one look at his wife told him something happened while he was out. She hung up her phone when he walked into her office, "Everything okay?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Had lunch with Denning and seems that your suspicions were right about his intentions."

_am going to kill the man,_ He anger flared, "I will talk to him."

She had been thinking since leaving, "No, I think this maybe just what need to take him down if he's up to something."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked knocking and walking in. "How was the meeting?"

"I am thinking since Denning wants to use me to be his eyes-and-ears in here that can use that to get some dirt on him and if-"

"And if he has an ulterior motive can use it against him in the end," Danny finished. "Love the way you're thinking."

_of course he likes the idea,_ Steve glanced between them, "You two think far too much a like you know but as long as you do nothing without telling us."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Would never think of that unlike someone."

/*/*/*/

After school was over and Bryan had picked up his nephews he headed home and not surprised to see Jessica was waiting for him so after setting them in the living room he joined her at the dining room table where had bunch of books on the table, "AP Chemistry is my worst subject."

She pat him on the shoulder, "Than how come you took it?"

"Needed the credits and seems that had a good edge with one of the teachers best students in the class."

Matt ran into the room, "Bryan can you put in some movie? It's raining so can't go outside."

Jess stood up, "You get your work out and will put one in."

After studying for a while she told him to continue while she made some lasagna for dinner after reassuring her father that she would be home and after dinner was over they went back to studying. Matt went back to watching his movie and didn't miss how the two of them were flirting with each other.

/*/*/*/

Catherine was working in her office with Kono both had dinner in there while rest of the team were off running down some leads. Kono looked over at her friend when she heard her say something under her breath and wondered what was wrong, "You okay?"

Catherine pressed a hand on her shoulder, "Just my shoulder acting up but all good but-" she had found something and turned her monitor. "Seems that Patrick has a few aliases and after digging into his history found one that owns a house not far from where we found her body."

"You up for some more field work?" she asked her friend.

They both grabbed their weapons and badges and headed for the address she had found and did send a message to Danny telling him what they had found but he said would send Chin to meet them there. Chin pulled up at the same time that Kono did, "So this where he's hiding?"

"This is the address belonging to Travis Kellerman whose a known alias to Henry Patrick," Catherine told him. "I found it after speaking to his little sister who said he liked to use that name when he wanted to escape from whatever was going wrong in his life. Seems that name has more than $3 million in the bank along with another family."


	45. Chapter 45

_**-got the idea for this chapter from watching far too much flashpoint and in one episode an officer stepped on a mine but it was glued so he died**_

* * *

Steve pulled up to the address at the same time as Kono and after all getting a vest they split up and Steve kicked in the door when no one answered the door. Catherine was looking around the backyard when she was crossing some gravel she heard a click that was all to familiar from her time in Fallujah and she looked to her right where Kono had suddenly stopped and she feared the other woman had done the same thing, "You good Kono?"

Kono released the breath she was holding, "You stepped on one too?"

Steve and Danny had cleared the house when Chin finally arrived and they heard both woman call out so took off running to the backyard. They were confused about why they were just standing around and Steve stopped them from getting to close, "Something wrong here?"

"Landmines are all over here," Catherine told him. "Might need medal detector."

Chin ran off to go and acquire a few leaving them to decide what to do, "What can we do?" Danny asked his partner.

Steve ran off and came back with a metal detector, "We take this slowly and since need to get to Kono before you will go that route until Chin comes back with another one," he said and started slowly movng the thing around finding a few more but marking their location and once he got next to Kono he handed her bottle of water. "How you doing?"

She sighed, "Better once can move again."

He pulled out his knife, "Don't move and will be over soon," he reassured her and spared a glance at his wife who nodded so he went back to work digging around the ground finding the mine _a god damn bounty_ he said under his breath hoping that could do something to save them. He released a breath when noticed that the idiot didn't glue the hole so he grabbed one of the firing pins that he kept in the Camaro and repined it. Kono knew she was safe when he pat her leg. "You're good."

She retraced his steps as he did the same thing to Catherine and by the time Chin came back with Bomb Squad, "What we got commander?" Duke asked.

"Bounty mine but good thing is could repin them," he told them and pulled both woman into a hug. "You two good?"

Kono nodded still coming down from what had happened, "Give me a few and will be good and thanks boss. How did you know?"

Catherine was the one to answer, "Seal training has him know how to handle them so good he was here."

The men could tell the incident had rattled both woman even if didn't show and all of a sudden a man walked into the backyard and Danny tackled him to the ground, "Wow, just by chance this idiot walks into the place he almost killed all of us."

"Book 'em Danno," he happily said. "Let's have CSU and HPD go over the house and take him to interrogation."

/*/*/*/

Danny and Chin decided would be best for them to start the interrogation and let him stew in the dark room for an hour before walking into the room but didn't move from just inside the door or say a thing waiting for him. Henry knew from where the cops were standing when he walked in at least one person had stepped on his mines but surprised someone had the knowhow to disarm them. He couldn't take the silence anymore, "Why was I dragged in here?"

"Be glad my partner wasn't the one to get you," Danny was leaning against the wall, "See your booby traps almost killed two officers and more than willing to let my partner in here to ensure that you tell us what want. Am sure he has come up with a few ways to make sure you do and none all to pleasant. What you think?"

Chin was grinning, "Think heard something about water logging or take this up to the roof...not to sure hasn't had his afternoon coffee along with almost killing two officers might set him off and that means we can't always stop him from going off the handle."

Steve had been watching the whole thing when lost his patience and dragged the man up to the roof of the 5-0 building and hung the man upside down over the edge of the roof, "What were you saying?"

The man was screaming, "What the hell? YOu crazy son of biotch- put me down."

Danny stood next to the man saying something to the officers that were on the ground, "Sorry, I told you I have no control over the man."

Steve made sure to to drop him a little, "Going to tell us?"

"If you get this asshole away from me will tell you anything you want."

Danny and Chin pulled the man up, "Partner go shoot something before you kill someone," Steve glared at the man who was pale as a ghost. "Don't you know how much paperwork that means I would need to do because you would be to stubborn to do it?"

Henry had no idea if they were joking but he had gotten a look at the others that were there and could see the anger in the other man eyes, "If you want to know if killed me cheating and lying slut of a fiancé than hell yes I did to save me and others a whole lot off crap and money. She deserved it all."

"What was with the mines? New security system?" Danny asked the man.

"Wanted to make sure that anyone that dared trespass on my property that no one would ever forget."

Steve was sitting in his office when they walked over and joined rest of the team at the smart table where didn't miss that Kono and Catherine seemed to still be a little spooked about what happened but he knew would take sometime to get over that, "Paperwork can wait until morning so go home and get some rest."

Was decided that Chin would give Kono a ride to her place and then would have dinner while Steve had invited them for dinner at his place but the cousins thought was best to have some time alone. Danny had talked to Gabby who was working late so he would take Gracie and the twins to his place for dinner and some time on the beach. Steve told his partner to meet him at his place in an hour after pickign the kids up and by the time he got some stuff for dinner he found Danny and Gracie in the kitchen, "Uncle Steve," Gracie said mindful of her sleeping siblings and ran into his arms. "Aunt Catherine."

Steve set CJ down on the ground and lifted her up and kissed the top of her head, "Good to see you too Gracie."


	46. Chapter 46

_at the suggestion of_**loveRnB**_did rewrite some of the last chapter to show that he didn't just let the man get away with the whole thing_

* * *

Gracie smiled as she ran inside and found Catherine making a salad and she hopped on a stool to help her while the two partners set the kids somewhere. Matt and Bryan came home and the little boy ran into the room snickering before he jumped on Danny who spun around trying to grab the giggling child. Steve took pity on his partner and pulled him off, "Have good day?"

Once set on the ground he ran to grab his project showing the whole team and extended families, "I drew this for school our _ohana_."

Bryan grabbed a bottle of water, "His teacher said she was glad he has such a huge and loving family."

Gracie looked around the corner at them, "What we having for dinner?"

"Uncle Steve and me are grilling some steaks and hamburgers," Danny told his daughter.

/*/*/*/

After dinner was over and eaten everyone had found their way outside making sure to grab the baby monitor while Gracie and Matt played in the sand unaware of the anxiety that was plaguing the adults but the teen could sense something had happened, "So bad end to your case?"

Danny looked up from his beer, "Let's say that he about caused Duke and a few cops to have a heart attacks."

Everyone but Steve was laughing, "Anything to do with the Bomb Squad reporting to a home?" he got looks. "It was all over the radio after school."

"Something like that but shouldn't you get to bed? Have SAT/ACT in the morning," he reminded his brother.

Gracie saw he was leaving so ran over giving him a hug, "Night Bry."

He kissed the top of her head, "Night Gracie."

Soon they put the other kids in bed saying Danny could spend the night since he was unable to drive while Catherine was curled up against his side asleep, "You weren't really going to let him go were you?"

His partner shrugged as he sipped his beer, "What you think Danny?"

"That you were pissed at the man for almost killing two people but the good Seal inside you told you it wasnt worth it."

"According to you not worth all of the paperwork would cause you-"

"Or the headache for Denning," she said softly.

Steve ran a hand over her bare shoulder, "He almost killed Kono and Catherine because he's so paranoid and killing his fiancé who may have been cheating on him with someone else but Duke is looking into his background to see if something else will pop up."

/*/*/*/

In the morning Bryan thought he would be the first one up after all the drinking the others had been doing the night before but found Catherine sitting at the island drinking some coffee but she jumped a little when he was in her line of sight, "Didn't mean to spook you. All good?"

She nodded and sipped her coffee, "Yeah, just a long day."

He handed her some Tylenol, "After yesterday am sure Kono and you should be a little jumpy."

"How you know was us?"

"Just something that picked up after all look who hangout with all the time," he told her earning a smile. "Plus, heard was two female officers from 5-0."

She rolled her eyes at the teen, "Thanks for that but don't you need to get going?"

He waved her off as sipped his coffee, "I have sometime before need to leave and pick Jessica up."

"So how's everything going between the two of you anyways?"

He couldn't help but blush, "Going pretty good I think but still haven't talked about what our thing is. Remind you of anyone?"

Danny walked into the room with one of the twins, "Don't pull something like those two and wait to tell her how you feel. All of us could tell they wanted each other since day one that we met her but how long had they been dancing around those feelings?"

Gracie ran into the room smiling, "Danno, since we have the weekend free can we go to the fair?"

He looked at his partner who walked into the room, "Ask uncle Steve since he loves those kinds of rides."

The little girl turned to her uncle with puppy-dog eyes, "PLEASE UNCLE STEVE!"

"I have nothing else to do so ask aunt Catherine and Kono?"

She ran off to grab her dad's phone and dialed Kono who answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi aunt Kono. The fair is this weekend and wondering if you want to come with? Danno doesn't like the rides so much and uncle Steve loves them."

Kono dried her hair glancing at her boyfriend, "Sure, what you-"

"Can I ask uncle Adam and Chin? Are they there with you?"

Kono whispered something before handing him the phone and walking away to find her cousin, "Good morning Grace."

"Were planning on going to the fair tomorrow and wanted to know if would come with?"

He raised an eyebrow at the two cousins, "Sure sounds like would be fun."

Chin took the phone, "Good morning Gracie."

"Morning Chin, so are you coming?"

"And miss out seeing Danny and uncle Steve compete those games no way."

She laughed, "That will be so fun. See you tomorrow."

Danny looked up from his coffee as she ran back into the room, "So what they say?"

"Aunt Kono along with uncle Chin and Adam are coming with."


	47. Chapter 47

_**some of these rides go one all the time when have the chance every year here for the fair and carnival**_

* * *

Kono and Chin were waiting at the entrance when the truck and Camaro pulled up and didn't take long for them to get the kids situated in the two double strollers that Kono had thought to rent for the afternoon. Gracie looked around in amazement as they entered, "Let's ride some and then games," she told them as took ahold of Danny arm dragging him away. Chin didn't mind staying behind to watch the kids while the others went on the rides stating he didn't like them to much and took pictures. Gracie went on quite a few with Kono and Steve but when she found the Drop Zone she turned to her father who had barely gone on any of them, "Come on Danno."

He looked at the ride, "Monkey you sure?"

She nodded as pulled him, "This one looks so cool."

They rode it a few times, "I am starving how about some lunch and then some games?" Kono asked taking pity on her Jersey friend. "Than more ride?"

_thank you Kono,_ "That sounds good," Danny told them.

Gracie smiled, "We can win my brothers and sister a prize, right?"

Matt who had found some ride to go on with Chin and Catherine looked over nodding, "Yeah, daddy and uncle Danny can get their game on."

Both partner glanced over to Catherine who was snickering with Kono, "Am sure will win about anything." After grabbing some food Gracie let him choose the first game and of course he found the goldfish game he had to play but after three buckets of balls she had won two fish and he had none that would get before go home. Catherine whispered something in his ear and he tossed the ping-pong ball bouncing it off Danny head before landed in the bowl. "Nice shot."

_ninja in the making, _he thought, "How about a racing game?" They found a water racing game and first the adults went and Kono won the first one and Catherine won the next. The men didn't say anything since they seemed to be losing. The kids took pity on them and found a game should like. "Machine gun?"

"YES!" Gracie and Matt said. _what else would you play_

The attendant smiled at the three men that walked up thinking wouldn't win since no one had all week, "Shoot out the star and win any prize." Danny, Steve and Chin went at the same time and when done he brought the paper stars back. "Looks like the big guy wins. Want to try again?" _no way these idiots will win_

Gracie was pouting as saw the big monkey, "PLEASE DANNO!" _he has to win me that. _he took another two tries to win. "THANK YOU!"

Chin and Danny made a run to the cars to put most of the prizes in the truck and came back to find the kids were playing ring toss in order to win Xbox 360 system and BMX bikes and it took a few buckets of rings for them to win. After that they had play a few dart and duck games the adults noticed that Matt had been moving slower so Catherine set him in the stroller so Gracie took the opportunity to drag the adults on some rides. When they got to one called the Fireball that just went in a huge circle surprised the nine-year-old was talk enough and she dragged everyone but Chin on but he made sure to take loads of pictures of Danny screaming. Gracie spotted a dragon roller coaster ride so Danny went on it while Kono and Chin went on a spinning ride called Tornado and then Spider. Steve noticed the little girl was getting tired and spotted one last ride she might like, "One more than can get the fish and head home."

Gracie spotted the Zero Gravity that just spun really fast, "Come on Danno," Danny followed his partner and daughter with Kono into the ride and by the time he came out he was sure he would lose what he had eaten earlier that day. "That was so cool." _far to much time with SuperSeal_, he thought as they grabbed the fish and headed to the cars. "Are we having dinner with everyone?"

The two cousins shrugged and all turned to Steve, "Can have BBQ at my place still have meat from last night if want to come."

/*/*/*/

An hour later found Kono and Chin pull into the driveway after picking up Adam who had missed that day activities but made sure to bring Grace some flowers at the suggestion from his girlfriend. Danny had gone home to get Gabby who had gotten off work. Steve was just starting the grill when Gracie ran outside, "Can we have another sleepover or movie night?"

Kono smirked as joined them, "I have more movies so up to your dad."

Adam set some meat down and caught Gracie as she ran over, "How come you didn't make it? Had to work?"

The team had gotten use to the man who made Kono happy and the little girl loved him, "Sorry had a last-minute meeting that ran all day."

She nodded and ran inside to make sure the fish were in some water and then went to tell the two adults what they had missed, "So Danno going to tell us what has had you grinning like a madman all day?"

_guess now is better than ever,_ "Our official one year anniversary was the other day and proposed."

_when did I miss this,_ Gracie hugged them both, "Great, when?"

Gabby smiled, "When you were at the sleepover and Steve had the twins."

Hugs were exchanged, "Congrats," Kono and Chin told them.

"Congrats and about time," Steve told his partner. _thought would never ask her_

Danny rolled his eyes, "Says the man who waited what...eighteen years?"

_of course would bring that up, _"Actually was more like...ten years that were apart most of the time."


	48. Chapter 48

Steve and Danny were out to lunch at Rainbow when noticed that two men were exiting the bank across the street at a rapid speed when they heard over the radio someone had sounded the silent alarm so they took chase each after one man. Danny easily caught his man who had the money. Steve rounded the corner after the other man who ran across the street. When Steve followed a car hit him sending him over the hood of the car and he landed on his back. Danny handed the man off to a cop when see a commotion down the street, _damn it what did he do now?_ he took off and found his partner laying on his back with blood coming from one ear, "Steve you with me?"

A man rushed over, "I already called 9-1-1 they should be here shortly."

Danny looked up as Duke ran over, "Thought might be him since didn't return."

The ride to Tripler seemed to take forever for the detective that was worried about his partner who had not woke up during the whole thing but when they arrived he was pushed to a waiting room where he made a few calls to tell Catherine, Kono and Chin about what happened. The cousins told him would keep him up to date on what they found about the driver that didn't stop. Soon everyone was sitting around the waiting room when Travis walked in, "How is he?" Catherine asked.

He motioned for her to sit down, "Are taking him into surgery right now to relieve some pressure in his head seems he took a hard hit. Worried about that along with possible internal injuries from all the bleeding in his gut and swelling around his spinal cord."

/*/*/*/

It had been a few hours but everyone was sitting around the uncomfortable chairs with an exception to Danny who was pacing around the room with Matt who was asleep in his arms. Kono returned passing around some coffee to everyone and juice to the little boy. A while later the doctor walked into the room once again shook his head when they started to stand, "The surgery took a while longer than first thought but once the swelling around his spinal cord goes down will know more. The internal bleeding was coming from his punctured gal bladder that needed to be removed but it was three times normal size so was a good thing. His arm was broke in two places along with dislocated knee."

"So when can we see him?" Danny asked.

"He's in recovery right now but will have a nurse come get you when can go see him. Already told them no restrictions on visitors. He will be in ICU until determine he's stable and that the swelling is under control. You know it takes him time to come out of anaesthesia than normal so will take some time."

After a nurse came to get them they got to see him Kono offered to take the boys home for the night and would join Chin back at the office. Danny would talk to the governor about what happened and determine if was an accident or something more. Kono arrived back at the office and pulled up the street camera from where the whole thing happened as Chin and Danny walked in, "Guys we have a major problem here."

They joined her to see the picture of the driver, "What you find cuz?"

She zoomed in, "You were right cuz since this was no accident after all the driver was WoFat."

Chin pulled out his phone to call HPD and tell them what knew while Danny told the governor and thought the same thing Steve so Danny grabbed his car keys with them behind him as they raced back to the hospital so find a few guards outside the hospital dead. Catherine heard some loud voices outside the room so she grabbed the SIG she thought to grab and stood off to the side of the room when the door opened and an asian man pointing a 9mm with a silencer walked in. She slammed the butt of the gun into the mans face so he dropped the weapon and she handcuffed him when Kono and Chin rushed in not surprised to see the man on the ground, "See we missed the fun," Kono said.

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed since the whole thing went down and the detective made a call while Kono told him that the man had said nothing. Catherine fell asleep in one of the chairs next to the bed while Danny was pacing around the room after reassuring the governor and the cousins he would let them know if something changed. A nurse walked into the room she had been around a few times dealing with the team during few of their stays there over the years, "Detective thought might want this," she handed him a cup of coffee and showed him how to administer painkillers. "I know he can be stubborn when admitting needs them. He usually takes long to wake up but in should be in a while."

About an hour later Steve started coming around, "Danno?"

He glanced to where Catherine was asleep, "Right here partner. How you feeling?"

"My head is killing me but what happened?"

Danny pat his good arm, "You were hit by a car chasing some bank robber the two men are connected...somehow to...WoFat."

His monitor went nuts and a nurse came in and glared at the two men, "He needs to stay calm for will make you leave."

They waited until she left, "Danny, what the hell is going on? What about the boys?"

"I have spoken to Denning and he's getting the safe house that's on the hill ready incase we need to use it. As for the boys they have undercover officers at the schools. As for the twins and little man they are at the station under guard," he tried to reassure his partner. "Seems that Parker is sending in some reinforcements."

There was a knock at the door and a tall man in green camouflage walked in, "Smooth Dog good to see you still can't stay ou of trouble."

They shake hands, "Commander Luke Raynor meet my partner Det. Danny Williams. What you doing here?"

* * *

**_what you think should happen next? thought would add some Gracie/Steve bonding time_**


	49. Chapter 49

They chatted a while more before Danny needed to leave for a while so he went to where he left a duffel bag pulling out his partner Sig along with a few extra chips and handed them over, "Just don't go and shot someone who shouldn't. If you're good will bring the kids by later."

_thank you Parker, _"So why are did Parker send you?"

"The Navy doesn't take kindly to someone trying to kill one of their own and he also offered a place to stay there at Pearl in case need it."

There was a knock at the door before an older nurse walked in, "He needs his rest at the moment and if his blood pressure gets any higher will kick yuo out...no matter what the doctor has been told...not worth his health and recovery."

Steve sighed, "Will try to do that but thanks for the warning."

Dr Carter walked in rolling his eyes, "Luke always good to see you but why...nvermind just you two stay out of trouble."

The other two men share a look snickering, "Have no idea what you mean."

The door opened and Matt ran into the room followed by Joe White, Doris and Mick, "DADDY!"

Luke swept him up smirking, "What I don't get a hi?"

"Hi uncle Luke. Hi uncle Travie," he said hugging them both before being set on the bed and laid against his good idea. "You okay?"

Steve leaned over ignoring the pain to kiss him on the head, "A bit sore but uncle Travis is making me better."

Luke could tell the others needed to talk so after his friend checked his vitals he snatched the little boy up, "Come on let's go and see if can find something to eat other than the stuff this place tries to pass off as food, what you say?" he nodded. "Komekona it is than."

"Don't you have work?" Steve asked him.

"Just finished my shift and the nurses will call if something comes up but already know not to worry if go AWOL for a while. Just don't go to far or flash that gun or will take it from you," he warned his patient and looked at the others in the room. "No more stress or will kick you out."

"Why are you all here?"

"Seeing as WoFat tried to kill you like that means something is going on with the man," Mick told him.

"One of you talked to Parker about needing to up the protection?"

Joe sipped his coffee, "Seeing as the man went to this length but how else did he know you two would be right there?"

"Not like you go there on a regular basis," Doris said. "More often you grab lunch at Komekona's."

"Have no idea it was a last-minute decision to go there had to be watching us."

"Have no idea what's going on with him so that's why all of the kids have someone watching him even your partner kid and ex."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later, he had gone for some more tests but die to the pain meds that were in his system he was sleeping through much of it and for the nurses that had been around few times he had been there before knew it was a god thing. He woke up around one in the morning to hear the door opening slowly and he reached for the Sig under his pillow, "Just me sailor."

He smiled as didn't realize she had left, "Sorry Cath didn't know you left."

She handed him bowl of soup, "Cafeteria downstairs was closed so went to find something to eat," he pulled her so would sit on edge of the bed and after they were down eating he pulled her so would be laying against his side and she curled up resting her head on his good shoulder. "Think should take the kids on the mainland."

She looked at him confused, "I know you push people away to protect them but more than enough people around here to do just that and already heard that Parker offered somewhere in Pearl to hide out if things need to come to that...no way leaving you."

"Cath, need to think of the boys at least stay with him there."

She rubbed the stubble on his face, "You will get through this but right now you need someone who can think straight."

_damn she's stubborn,_ "That's what Luke and seal team three is here for."

"Someone needs to watch your back at the moment and sure rather me than Danny."

_can think of other things can be,_ He grinned, "Could use a personal nurse too if willing to take it. Sure up for this?"

"If get to take care of a stubborn Seal am sure can."

/*/*/*/

A week had passed since the accident and Steve had slowly gotten a little feeling back since the swelling was going down and a sighting here and there of WoFat but nothing was panning out. Dr Carter walked into his room reading his test results smiling as see Gracie and Matt were sitting on the floor coloring while his patient was playing cards with few Seals, "Nice to see someone has kept him from plotting his escape from this place."

Luke chuckled, "Helps that he can move very little without help right now."

Steve slapped back of his friends head, "Shut up man but what you say now doc?"

"The swelling has gone down quite a bit and but physical therapy and in-home care that have arranged to come to your house that you will get back to yourself."

"Soon he will be running around reeking havoc on the islands once again," Danny said walking in the room. "Ready to get out of here, doc?"

The doctor handed his papers over, "I want to see you in my office in one week."

After they had him signed out and were out of there Danny drove him home since Catherine had been stuck at Pearl for the last few days to do something. Kono, Chin and Leilani were waiting for them when arrived at the McGarrett house, "Morning boss how you feeling?" Kono asked him.

Danny helped him to the couch and got him some water and his painkillers, "Here take these seems they planned a barbeque tomorrow."

The cousins set a schedule with Danny for who would stay with him before leaving after helping him upstairs where he had fallen asleep before hit the pillows. The blonde man set a glass of water on the nightstand and headed downstairs to answer the door, "Luke back already?"


	50. Chapter 50

At the office Kono and Chin were working in their offices not saying much about how quiet it had seemed since the without the others around but heard from Danny that their boss was at home resting and he had been kicked out of the house and ordered to go home. Kono looked up when the door to her office opened and Joe White walked in, "Can I help you Joe?"

He handed her a tablet and she moved to set it on the smart table, "Wow, everything the CIA has ever had on WoFat?"

Danny and Chin joined them, "So you find anything new that can use to find him?" Danny asked.

"Where's Steve at?" Joe shook his head, "We have a load of aliases that are trying to track but nothing so far that would indicate what he's doing on the island."

"He's at home resting right now with some of his Seal buddies but no clue about Ramboette."

Joe looked confused, "I saw her leaving to go home last night so should have been home hours ago."

Kono was worried and pulled up her friend's cell phone but it was turned off and then pulled up her vehicle location and found it was in the marine on other side of the island that was no where close to Pearl or the house, "Something doesn't seem right about this."

Danny followed the cousins out and they headed to where her car was but inside there was a pool of blood, "Will call Charlie," Chin said pulling out his phone. "Danny need to call Steve."

Steve was pulled from a deep sleep when his phone was ringing and he groaned in pain, "What you need Danno?" he listened as Danny was telling him what happened and he sat up feeling dizzy before changing into some clean clothes. "Will be there in 10. Will get one of these guys to go grab all of the kids and take back to the station."

Luke and Owen were playing cards when he walked downstairs strapping on his holster, "Where the hell you think you're going?" They listened as he told them what happened and needed from them but Luke handed him his medication which he took. "Duke will make sure there are officers waiting for you at the palace when get there. Danny already called the school telling them you will pick the kids up but the three little ones are at the daycare near there."

Danny looked up not 10 minutes later to see his friend slam on the brake before his partner wheeled over to him, "Only one guy with you?"

"They went to get the kids that's where needed more," he told his partner. "Thought would still be out cold."

They walk over to her SUV, "I was until someone called me but what the hell happened?"

Joe answered him, "Your friends here said she hadn't come home and I told them had seen her heading home last night so located her car."

/*/*/*/

At the lab Charlie had been going over everything that had been found in or around the car but didn't look up when Steve and Danny stopped in front of him about 20 minutes after he had left the crime scene but wished he had better news, "I ran the blood that was found inside the car and was a match to hers. Nothing else so far was found that can help find who took her. The surveillance feed from the ATM across from there was scrambled so sent it to Kono."

Chin walked back into the palace to see Matt playing on the smart table so he lifted him onto the ground before handing him some food, "Hey you seen aunt Kono?" he shook his head so the older man headed to where Danny was in his office. "Brah, you seen Kono? haven't seen her since left the scene and can't get ahold of her."

_damn it Kono,_ Danny pulled up her phone that was off and her car was two blocks from the scene, "I have a location on her car not far from here," they raced to find her car abandoned and much like the SUV there was blood inside. "Who the hell has them?"

By the time they got back Steve was pacing around his office saying something into his phone while Luke was leaning against the wall listening to his friend but saw them and joined them at the smart table shaking his head, "On the phone with Duke and Denning wondering how someone could get them."

Danny glanced over at his partner, "When it was Catherine was one thing but Kono has loads of family on the island that are cops. He okay?"

"What do you think? Has been pacing for last half hour and sure his leg is bothering him but wont sit down."

Steve didn't look the door to know who was standing in the doorway, "Thank you General," he hung up and glanced over at his partner who handed him some water and what looked to be his painkillers that had been avoiding taking. "Don't start Danno."

_going to handcuff him to his desk, _Danny rolled his eyes at the stubborn man, "Steve were working on finding them but you wont be good if pass out."


	51. Chapter 51

That night they had all been working around the clock to finding out something along with having half the Navy on standby if needed them along with Seal team 9 who had arrived at Pearl a few hours ago after call from Joe. Danny had been watching his partner struggle to stay awake and thought of a good way to get him to calm down, "Gracie how about you ask uncle Steve to watch a movie?"

Steve looked up from the desk in his dad's old office when she walked in, "Uncle Steve, can you come watch a movie with us? The boys wont fall asleep."

He knew could never say no to the nine-year-old so he was glad sitting in the wheelchair after most of the adults banned him from walking anymore on his knee he claimed wasn't bothering him but he knew wasn't fooling anyone of them. She followed him and Luke was nearby when he moved to the couch if need be but once situated he moved the sleeping infant to his friend along while the other two climbed next to him, "What we watching?"

Gracie smiled as answered, "Cars 2."

Chin came back about 15 minutes later and surprised the kids and his boss were all asleep on the couch so he found everyone out on the lanai, "Duke has posted some unmarked cars outside everyone's houses and since Rachael is out-of-town makes it easier. Adam is on the mainland so don't need to tell him anything. Leilani will be stopping by in a little bit to check on him." Leilani showed about with a late dinner about ten minutes later and looked him over, "So how is he?"

She ushered them back outside, "I could tell he was in pain so gave him something but his BP is a little high along with his temp at 102.9. The fact he let me do that all without waking up once tells me that he did need that sleep more than would admit. How they holding up? How you holding up?"

Chin looked to see Danny with the Seals outside, "Danny is worried for Steve whose worried about both of them. None of the kids know what's going on but excited to have some more people to play with. Rachael and Stan left this morning to see some of his family on the mainland so Gracie is here."

Brian walked over folding his arms over his chest, "What the hell is going on? First get cops at the school and then Owen grabs me but not saying why," Chin told the teen everything that had happened that day and see anger. "What going to do?"

"Were going to find them and end this," Danny said. "If needed Denning has a safe house or have Pearl that can go to."

/*/*/*/

Danny and Chin caught up with a man who had been bragging the night before about knowing about a hit that might by on some of the members of 5-0 which had alarmed the bartender at the Hilton that knew 5-0 from the numerous times they ate there. So he had called Chin to tell him the man was back there and when they arrived Sang Min was sitting at a booth. My escaped man grunted when saw them, "How the hell you find me?"

"What you know about a hit on 5-0?" Danny asked the man.

Sang rolled his eyes, "What's in it for me?"

Chin watched as the other man pulled him outside and against a wall, "Tell us or will leave you in a room with Steve and/or his buddies."

"You're cops no way would do anything to hurt me."

"I know a few friends of his that could do whatever they want and make sure never find your body."

He had no idea if the blonde man was bluffing or not but decided not to find out, "What I heard was...a hit is going down tonight at midnight."

Chin pulled out his phone telling Duke what had heard, "What about where holding Kono and Catherine?"

"Somewhere on the island," he told them. "You have a mole somewhere in HPD and that's how they knew when to snatch them...no idea who."

Steve met them back at his house, "We need a plan," Duke said. "Other than get the kids out of here."

"We don't know who the mole is but can send one or two of your buddies with them to a hotel until know it's safe to come back," Chin said. "I mean Gabby and Leilani will go with and since Rachael and Stan are on the mainland all good there."

Steve was pacing, "I think would be better to take Parker up on his offer of them staying on the base-"

"That way know that no way will get to them there." Leilani said. "You should go with though."

"I need to end this before someone else gets hurt in all of this. Better off somewhere know is safe. There are things that can do with all of them there."

/*/*/*/

After making sure the group got to Pearl safe they all met back at the house where Steve and his friends pulled out some powerful weapons and things and passed around a vest along with night vision goggles to everyone. Danny found his partner staring at the ocean, "You good out here?"

"This needs to end soon never meant for you all to be dragged into this," he told him.

"You didn't know the man has a mole in HPD and that someone had been watching either of them but right now need your head here," he followed him upstairs where pulled on clean shirt and then his vest but couldn't hide how much pain he seemed to be in. "Danno, don't even start."

"You're in no shape to be doing this tonight but know that no use in telling you to sit it out. Were going to find them and bring them home."


	52. Chapter 52

A few hours later there was three 5-0 officers and four Seals either surrounding the house or inside while Steve had sent two of his friends with the woman and kids making sure they knew not to leave the Hilton unless someone calls them. Danny was inside with Chin and Steve waiting for something to happen. Steve was looking out at the ocean when something caught his attention- the sound of a faint motor coming towards the beach and he motioned for the two to follow him outside where could see the small dingy make land. Out stepped three men pulling out automatic machine guns and before they get to the house they but are taken down by shots to the head but one took a shot to the leg.

Chin checked them, "I recognize them from the surveillance feed Joe sent us."

Luke shook his head at them, "This doesn't get us any closer."

Chin had been running the dead men through their systems and came up with something and walked over to where everyone was on the lanai, "I had been running their prints and seems that their part of a select few different people we know are his associates."

The man was bleeding out in the sand, "Where the hell is WoFat?"

"I have no idea who the hell that is," he hissed.

Danny shook his head, "I think will let them have you," he said nodding towards his partner. "He's not in the mood for messing around. Seems need more coffee."

Steve pressed his boot against the man gunshot wound, "Where the hell are they?"

"You're cops and can't kill me...remember?"

Luke chuckled, "Seems no one told the thugs you have immunity and full means to do anything."

Steve pressed down harder and the man was cursing under his breath, "Alright all I know where at least he was holding them yesterday," he gave them what he knew just before EMS got there and with one of the Seals Jake went with him.

Chin pulled up the blueprints of the compound that could find as they headed inside to where Luke had brought some monitors and smart table, "It seems that the compound is located on a remote part of Niihau so can get your friends to get us surveillance feed of the place."

Danny looked to see Luke pull out his phone, "How you doing partner?"

Steve was on the phone with Gabby and Leilani letting her know, "Am just fine once get them back."

/*/*/*/

About three hours later they had joined up on a few speed boats along with the thermal scans provided by the Navy of the compound that gave them an idea of where everyone was. Danny was sure he never had seen his partner this determined but after checking in with Gabby she knew what they were doing. They stopped next to where the compound was located along with another Seal team and gathered around checking their gear and pulling on night vision goggles. Steve would be going in with Danny and eight of the Seals while Luke took Chin and eight Seals. The two teams took two different sides of the compound and with the help of someone on USS Enterprise they knew when safe to go inside when he had looped together old video feed.

Steve and his team got to a building where showed at least seven people inside and they opened the door quietly sneaking inside he made sure that Danny was with him as rest of them split up. Danny watched as they all took down the people inside not finding any sign of their friends. Luke and his team came to a building that showed to have two people inside but they took them down making sure to take their weapons. They cleared a few more pf the building and finally came to the largest they again split up into three teams silently heading inside. Danny watched as his partner threw a knife at a guard striking him square in the heart. They slowly started to clear the rooms when heard some voices in one room. Kono and two other men were inside but she seemed to relax a little when saw them and watched as Danny and Chin knocked the two men out. Chin told them and that could be heard over the comms in their ears.

Steve was pressed into a doorway and turned his head towards where he heard some noise but sighed when saw his partner slide in with him. Danny could see that his partner didn't seem to be focusing on anything but the mission at hand which would scare anyone if didn't trust the man. They both slid against the wall clearing rest of the rooms on that floor and could see that a few more Seals were clearing the second floor so they took the basement. Just as they get to the bottom step their met with a hail of bullets but Danny is pushed to the floor not missing the hiss of pain that was heard from his partner. Steve pressed against the wound he took to the upper arm. They fire back and soon the two men are dead. They again cleared the rooms but at end of the hallway they found a locked room but in seconds it was open and a man tackled Steve to the ground. Danny ran over to where Catherine was chained to a chair. They fought each other for minutes until Steve grabbed at his partner gun that was strapped to his ankle and empty the clip into the man chest and one into middle of his forehead and he was dead. He caught his breath and grabbed the set of keys the man had he unlocked her chains. Danny checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Chin and few of the Seals stormed the basement and helped the partner carry her carefully to the waiting helicopter.

It had been decide Chin and Steve would accompany the woman to the Enterprise that wasn't far from shore while Danny stayed to process everything and another helicopter would come back for rest of the group once refueled. Both men sat back and watched as the EMT worked on them and soon they were landing on the carrier.

/*/*/*/

While they were waiting the helicopter had gone and come back with Danny and the remaining Seals. Danny found them outside sick bay, "Anything?"

Chin shook his head, "Looking Kono over for serious injuries but Catherine has some broken ribs their worried about. You know Steve was shot?"

The blonde man turned to see his partner talking to someone he didn't know, "How bad he get it?"

"They pulled the bullet out but just hit muscle. Anything at the compound?"

"They seemed to be just foot soldiers that's all but the governor sent people to handle it."

Dr Carter had come aboard at request of the XO for that mission in case needed him for something since both men knew how a certain commander tended to attract trouble but he stepped out to stand next to the men ever the professional onboard, "Officer Kalakaua has some cuts that are deep and bruises that are treating but want her to be under 24hr observation for those bruised ribs. Lt Rollins has a cracked rib that nicked her left lung that am helping right now and if wasn't for that approaching storm would fly both out of here."

All three men shook his hand and Danny stayed back letting them inside, "What about her?"

"If her breathing gets worse we will operate to repair the nick but the chest tube is working fine at the moment. I have them both on pain medication so should sleep fine. As for your partner gave him no stitches and want to see him in a week."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Danny woke up in the uncomfortable chair to see Kono was sleeping peacefully while Chin had his tablet on her bed also asleep. He looked over to see Catherine was asleep with what he knew to be his partner jacket draped over her as a blanket which figured was more comforting. A petty officer was outside the room, "He walked down the hall and in the second to last door on the left."

Danny followed the woman direction opening the door to see his partner leaning against the railing looking at the ocean, "Ever get us to this?"

Steve didn't look at him but answered, "Being out at sea like this no. Not that first time been on this ship."

Danny leaned next to him, "This kind of boat on the water is better than ones you try to take me on. Still no go on flying out of here?"

"There's a storm approaching and no guarantee we would be able to make it to Pearl safely so staying here."


	53. Chapter 53

Chin had gotten off the phone with Denning when he heard a noise coming from the bed next to him and surprised to see Kono staring at him but he could tell shr was in pain so he hit the button and she smirked as the door opened, "Look whose up," Danny said. "How you feeling?"

"My chest and back hurt," he said softly. "What happened?"

Chin told her what they knew had happened, "Go back to sleep cuz."

Danny pat him on the shoulder, "Were stuck here at least for the night but how about we get some dinner? SuperSeal and his buddies said the food onboard is bad," they got directions to the mess hall from one of the sailors and headed there. "Guess an acquired taste."

Dr Carter sat next to them passing around coffee, "How are you two holding up?"

"A lot better than my partner is," he told him. "He ran off somewhere to maybe make a few calls to get off this boat."

Steve walked over, "Daniel its a ship not a boat theirs a big difference."

"I don't care what you call it but now I am stuck on another boat in middle of the damn ocean with you. Every time I go anywhere with you something happens because you're a trouble magnet where ever np matter what were doing."

"Are they always like this?" the doctor asked Chin.

"When he's mad tends to rant about something," he told him. "So yeah."

"And this time even threw in a gunfight and of course you get hurt."

Steve sipped his coffee, "Are you done? Because food and coffee are getting cold."

Chin shook his head, "Kono woke for a few minutes but not sure she remembers anything. Denning has given us the next week off."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later by morning the storm had hit and was rocking the ship but the Admiral had found them a room not far from sick bay to stay until it passed. Chin took a turn staying with them in the room while Danny went in search of his partner and last resort he checked the door and found him staring at the ocean, "Only a Seal would be out here."

He didn't turn around but answered, "What are you going on about Danno?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "Been looking for you all over this damn ship thought had went rogue on us. What are you doing out here?"

Chin knocked on the door and opened it, "Uh, she's starting to have a nightmare thought might want to help."

Steve rushed into the room to see that only one there was his friend so he sat on edge of the bed, "Sh, your safe," he kept whispering as rubbed her back. It took about ten minutes for her to calm down and soon her breathing even out. "It's okay Cath I am right here you're fine," he could feel her body relax and he laid her back down and he did the same and on instinct she curled up into his side with her head on his chest. "I love you Cath."

Kono woke up and could see them asleep on the next bed and she was happy for her boss, "You good boss?"

He glanced over at the other bed, "Will be but glad you're okay," she winced in pain. "Get some sleep will be here a while."

/*/*/*/

Another ten hours later they got a helicopter back to Pearl but it was still choppy ride there and the landing wasn't all to pleasant. Danny smiled as he looked around the airstrip when Chin tapped him on the shoulder pointing to where Gracie ran into his arms, "Danno, you're okay. How are they?"

He lifted her into a hug, "A bit sore but will be just fine but staying the day here."

They followed the group inside and waited in the waiting room with Chin and Steve while Dr Carter got them into a suite for the day. Danny watched as his partner paced around the room not missing when Matt ran into the room and his partner scooped him up, "Daddy, I heard that you found them. Are they okay?"

He leaned against the wall, "A bit sore but with some rest they will be just fine."

Bryan stood in the doorway, "Has been asking when can see you since Danny called and told Gabby found both of them." Took them about an hour to get the woman situated in a room with a few guards outside the room and wait until Catherine woke up.

Dr Carter walked into the room seeing the two kids asleep each in their father's lap so Chin joined him, "Something wrong?"

"Steve already knows this but we have to watch out for pneumonia at this point because of the punctured lung so the faster she wakes up the better."

"Getting it will make a recovery longer?" the man nodded. "Thanks doc for everything."

"Steve and me have been friends since high school at the Naval Academy and joined the Navy and Seals together. One mission had injured my knee pretty badly but he was there to make sure made it back home that was my last time in the field," they looked around the room. "He always said she was is best medicine and have treated both of them more times that would like. You know that they had been fighting their feelings since Anacostia? Took them long enough."

"I was there when he first asked her for help on a case that we knew about and could tell there was something there but their good for each other."

He pat him on the shoulder, "I would find them both a good psychologist to talk to and sure can find one for you that wont tell the governor."


	54. Chapter 54

A few hours later Danny had taken the kids to get something to dinner leaving Chin to get ahold of Adam telling him what they knew so far. The other man had been on the mainland for some business. Danny got ahold of Rachael who was currently visiting some family in London. Bryan was going to take the boys home leaving Steve there for the night while Chin went back to the office. General Parker walked through the guards at the door, "I passed a big friend of yours baring food."

Kono was sitting up, "Kamekona said would bring by but why not come in?"

"He didn't have clearance to get through the gate but will work on that tonight," he passed around the food that had names. "How are they?"

"Both are fighting infections so Kono will be here few more days. As for Catherine they worry about pneumonia setting in," Luke told him. "So monitoring both closely. Have been trying to get Smooth Dog to get some sleep but right now wont even think about it."

He shook his head, "Let me guess he's refusing painkillers for that shot to the arm?"

"All know how hates medications," Chin walked over with coffee. "He will crash eventually with that damn arm or do something about it."

/*/*/*/

Overnight seemed that both woman were declining in health when they got infections in the cuts along with Catherine catching pneumonia which worried the doctors. Danny was walked into the suite around six in the morning handing his partner some coffee, "Anything new around here?" He noticed that he was on the phone and waited until he was off but could see something was bothering him. "What's going on? I know something is bothering you, so?"

"An old mission of mine that didn't get to finish has been started up again-"

"That mean what think it does?" he didn't say a thing. "You're being reactivated?"

"I can't stop it Danny. It's an old OP that had been worked on for four months and ended with six Seals and three Marines dead."

"You can't do anything about that after all look at it right now. Last time you left didn't end to good."

He ran a hand down his face, "Don't you think I know that, Danno. This call came from high up in the chain-of-command that even Denning can't do anything about. If had a choice no way in damn hell would leave with them in here and WoFat out there but...can't tell you anything more."

"I know classified but don't worry will protect all of them. Parker has put us all up in housing here on the base. When do you leave?"

"Tonight, so need to go home and get a few things done and arranged."

"Am sure that your mom or Chin would take them."

"Think need to ask Bryan about that but can you stay? So can catch him before head to school?" he headed outside where Duke had made sure to drop his truck off and headed home glad that his brother was still home and found him eating breakfast. "Good you're still here."

The teen looked up at him, "What are you going on about? Wouldn't leave for another twenty minutes. Everything okay?"

"Right now they are fighting infections but sleeping okay but heard back from the Navy on an old OP that went back a few years ago and now they want to finish."

He turned around to face him, "When do you leave? Can't you stop this?"

He poured some coffee as saw Matt standing there, "Hear all of that?"

The little boy ran over so could be scooped up, "When leave?"

"I leave tonight and no wouldn't go if could help but this is something helped with years ago. You can stay with Chin or here with Doris."

Things been the teen and his mother were getting better, "They will be checking in right?"

"Either Danny or Chin will stop by here every night or if need something phone call away you know that."

"Alright that's fine by me for now just sucks with everything that happened."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later found all of the team in the hospital once again so that Kono could have dinner with them before he was shipped out. After they had eaten rest of the team left the room while Kono went to get some tests done to let them be alone. Steve sat on edge of the bed holding her hand, "Am sorry Cath to leave like this but caught a lead on a cartel guess finally after five years of being under the radar. I wouldn't be leaving if had a choice but this is going over my head. The boys will stay with Doris until further notice. I love you and be back before you know it."

Danny was waiting for him, "You going to be good out there Smooth Dog?"

"Danno, I have done this before so am fine."

He followed him to where Kono and Chin were waiting, "Just be extra cautious until we have WoFat in custody."

Kono winced as she gave him a hug, "That goes for you to boss."

"Yeah, brah, we know the man has a long reach just be careful out there."

Matt ran over wrapping his arms around his father's neck, "You have to leave daddy?"

He kissed top of his head, "I will be back before you know it buddy. You can spend time with Doris or the team."

"But what about Cat? Miss you."

He sat him on the floor, "Bud you don't need to worry she will be fine that's what uncle Danny and Chin are for to protect everyone."

Gracie ran over hugging him, "You will be careful and come back right?"

"I will need you to watch out for Danno. You know he can't stay out of trouble without me there."

Danny laughed, "Haha, more like you attract trouble for all of us."


	55. Chapter 55

_**updating maybe a little nuts over next week or so because my computer is on the fritz so will work one day and not for the next along with WiFi issues so until get a new computer not sure when will update but hopefully get it all fixed real soon**_

* * *

A few days had passed since he left and seemed that things went back to normal almost with Chin and Danny taking turns staying with Kono for a few hours and checking in on the boys. Doris was enjoying the time with her grandson's and little time that the teen gave her was slowly improving. Kono was getting really bored from having to be stuck in the hospital all day but had found out that one of the guards and nurse also loved to surf so that gave her a distraction to chat away and keep her mind off what was happening around her. Slowly Catherine was coming around as Dr Carter was looking over her, "Morning sleepily head."

She blinked a few times, "Steve?"

"Uh, you have been out of it for the last five days so should take it easy on the talking but you feeling?"

She tried to focus but couldn't, "My ribs."

"You punctured a lung and caught pneumonia so that might be why hurts a bit to breathe but doing a lot better. Sure that a few people will be glad you're awake."

Kono stepped next to her bed as a nurse gave her some morphine, "Kono."

"Should try to get some rest and will let them know you woke up," she watched as her friend fell back asleep and pulled out her phone texting her cousin what happened and got a reply that would stop by later with some dinner and the boys. Over the next few hours her breathing seemed to improve greatly that she was moved to a nose canula and still seemed a bit out of it. Danny came by about six with two boys who didn't know she woke up. "Bring me something to eat?"

Danny passed her a bag, "Chin got you that but anything?"

"Breathing has improved and so has her oxygen level."

Danny set both the boys on her bed and watched as the four-year-old curled up against her side to read her a story that half way through him telling her one she started to wake up but listened until he was finished and ran hand down his back, "Cat you woke up."

She excepted the hug holding but the wince, "Hi buddy," they chatted some. "Think can get Danny and me a minute?"

Chin took him out of the room, "What's going on in that head?" Danny asked.

"What happened? Where's Steve?"

Kono sat up a little, "All I still remember is being taken but that's all."

"Best that can figure out is that you had something to do at Pearl about a week ago and one day Joe had said he seen you heading home but never made it and that's when we went looking for you and found your car it had pool of blood inside. That was a week ago."

Kono nodded, "What happened to the boss?"

"He got a call back to the Seals a few days ago for some old OP."

"Once sure that you're breathing is under control and the infections are gone than can think about releasing either one of you but that wont be for a few days at least."

/*/*/*/

A few more days had passed and Kono was released with precaution that she not be left alone but she would stay with Doris and the boys at the moment. Danny and Chin had started to go back to work trying to catch up on the piles of paperwork that seemed to collect. One evening Danny was just getting home when there was a knock at his door and when he opened found Grace standing there soaking wet with a teacher behind her, "Sorry Mr Williams, no one picked her up and asked to be dropped here."

He let them both inside, "Thank you," the woman nodded before leaving and he handed his daughter a towel. "Monkey why didn't you call me?"

She was drying her hair, "I tried your phone and the office but no answer and seems mom and step-Stan left suddenly."

He had come back with cup of hot cocoa, "How about some dinner? Gabby took the twins to see some family for the weekend so just us."

"Can we see if can have Matt and Bryan over for a sleepover?"

He pat her head, "He was asking the same thing this morning want it here or there?"

"Can we bring dinner over there and eat on the beach?"

"Go grab some pajamas while call," he watched her run to her room.

Bryan was working with Jessica when he answered, "Yeah, Danny?"

"Gracie wants to know if up for some movies?"

"Sure, was about to order dinner or you grabbing something?"

"I will get some pizza or something you have company?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as everyone else you know that?"

Danny grabbed some steaks to throw on the grill and 15 minutes later Gracie was hopping out of the Camaro as Matt opened the front door running into his arms, "Would think hadn't seen me in days and not just this morning little man, you good?"

Bryan shook his head, "He heard you were coming and wants to show you his project from school."

The four-year-old pulled him into the living room that was covered in paper, "Drawing family picture and need help."

"How about Gracie helps and I make dinner," he smiled at their guest. "Nice to see you again."

/*/*/*/

After they had dinner and the kids were ready for bed they all settled down on the couch or floor as Danny put in Cars but something about half way through caught his attention and looked out the front window a few seconds as two SUV's came to a complete stop, "Get down," they ducked just as two gunman burst through the door and Bryan grabbed the gun Danny handed him as each took out one man before they could get a shot off. "Everyone good?"

Gracie through her arms around her father's neck, "Danno, what was that?"

Matt rushed to Bryan, "I think need to call HPD."

Within minutes there was several cop cars outside and Duke walked in, "Danny you all okay?"

"They didn't get a chance to fire so were all fine."

"Names are Arturo and Marcus Vasquez and their wanted by several different agencies for drug charges."

Chin and Kono walked on, "Their connected to the last drug case a month ago before everything happened," Chin told them.

"Good for once I guess," Duke said and got funny looks. "Good meaning nothing to do with WoFat."


	56. Chapter 56

Over the course of a week or so things got back to normal with Kono slowly getting back to her thing and talking to a shrink that Catherine had recommended. Catherine was released after a week providing that someone stay with her but no word on where Steve had gone. Danny wandered into the offices to see Chin was already on his phone while Kono was typing away both men gave up on getting her to stay at home. The governor had given them a temporary replacements for the time being. Sgt. Atoni Santana and Det. Nalani Akamu there until Kono was off desk duty and Steve returned. Chin walked into the detective office, "So he replaced them?"

Chin shook his head, "He had to if wanted anything done."

"Have you worked with them before?"

"Akamu a few times and heard good things about Santana but will have to see."

"How's Kono taking to her desk duty? Looks like about to go nuts."

Both chuckle, "She can start surfing after take out her stitches this afternoon so that will help."

"No news is good news right?" Just than Danny answers his phone, "Williams?"

It was Rachael who was hysterical, "Danny, the school called...Gracie is missing."

He gasped and motioned for rest of them to follow him as raced out of there, "What did they tell you?"

"There was a gas leak and when her teacher did a head count she wasn't there and can't find her anywhere."

By the time they got to her school HPD officers were there. Duke approached them, "The headmaster was alerted when couldn't find her and after searching once again they called us and guess the mom called Danny abotu what happened?" they nodded. "Looking for clues now."

Chin nodded, "Kono need you to go over surveillance feed and see if can find something this can't be a coincidence."

"You think this has to do something with what happened at McGarrett's?"

"Have no idea but can you pull the other ones from school?"

"Will have someone grab them and wait at headquarter."

Danny and Santana found the headmaster, "What can you tell us?"

The woman with brown hair answered, "We had a gas leak so evacuated the whole school and when I went to make that all of the kids were there noted she was missing. I alerted security right away so they could make sure she wasn't still inside but they didn't find her. Mr Williams am so sorry."

After reassuring the two woman they searched for clues but found nothing as Kono met Chin back at the cars, "Cous you think Duke is right?"

"That this is connected not to sure. But think need to get other ones back to the base until know for sure."

"You think she's blaming him for everything that's happening right now?"

"I don't know but lets find her and quick."

/*/*/*/

By the time they arrived back at the palace Catherine was there with the Seals from last time among Gabby and the kids. Catherine had been on the phone but after hanging up she walked over to where Danny had gotten off the phone, "Have the Seals back with us until know what's going on. Parker said can use his place once again."

"CSU couldn't find anything on where she was taken but Kono and Santana are going through the footage," he told her. "How could this happen?"

"Were going to find her Danny."

He sighed, "I know but don't want this to be like last time."

Kono and Nalani joined them, "Sorry but whom ever it was knew where the blind spots were and stayed in them."

"Which means that they had to find a way into the place without being seen, Kono-"

"Will see what can find one the days leading up to today adn maybe will find something."

/*/*/*/

Gracie had woken up when the door to the room she was in was slammed, "Where am I?"

A man with dreads grinned, "Somewhere that your dad can't find you. Maybe your Steve will but not in time."

"Uncle Steve and Danno will find me. They will arrest you."

He slapped her across the face before taping her mouth, "Shut up or else."

_Danno will make you pay, _she sent a silent request as she was sobbing and soon she cried herself to sleep.

/*/*/*/

Steve and his seal team were working on catching some guys smuggling drugs when they caught wind of them that night and started a chase through some choppy waters both groups were in high power speed boats but having trouble at times controlling them in the water. Steve shook his head as took the controls from one man who had been driving soon catching up to the other boat that had run ashore on a deserted beach. They grabbed their gear and checking their weapons they turned on their night vision goggles and followed the smugglers through the forest. The three men didn't care about making it known where they were going as approached a mansion where the man in dreads was waiting, "What the hell happened?"

"Not sure," one man said.

"Some other boat started chasing us and sure their not far behind us," another one said.

The last man look at a computer, "Whomever they are their coming towards us and fast that's for sure."


	57. Chapter 57

Steve stopped short of where the house was and they split up into two teams- Steve/Calvin/Mark and Jake/Henry/Peter. Jake led his team to the back door and they slid inside after getting orders to take the bottom floor they spread out searching the rooms but were coming up empty. Steve led his team inside and took the stairs to the second floor but also came up empty. The two teams meet up downstairs as Peter found some thermal scans via the Navy that showed two groups of people in different spots. Steve and his team would take the first one and the other would go back outside to the other one. Mark stopped outside one of the rooms that was locked and soon had it opened to see a little girl tied to a chair. Gracie opened her eyes when the door opened once again but couldn't see a thing but a small light as a man knelt in front of her trying to sooth her crying, "Shh, need you to be quiet." She was afraid the man was with the man who hurt her so she was crying harder. "Commander might need you in here. Seems there's a little kid tied up in here."

Steve and Calvin slid into the room and over to her, "Gracie," he said once realized she was there.

Gracie seemed to calm down a little so that they could work a lot easier to free her when heard his voice and knew she was safe with whomever was also there in the room with them. Once she was free threw her good arm around his neck. "Uncle Steve?"

He talked into his phone for a moment and then passed her it, "Can you hide in here for me?"

She shook her head, "NO!"

He knelt down, "You're more safe in here right now and will be right back."

She took the phone from him, "I can call Danno?"

He watched as she hid, "Don't move until come and get you," he told her and found the other two waiting for him to lock the door and once more they started to clear the rooms but when they to the last room could hear arguing from inside right before two gunshots. He motioned for Calvin to kick in the door and moved out-of-the-way as met with hail of gunfire just missing the man. They rush into the room firing as take down the three men had been chasing in the boat. "Anything out there?"

"We caught two more men," Peter told him. "One man is alive and said there are six of them here."

"We took down two of them," Jake told them.

"That leaves the mastermind left," he thought _Gracie. _The three men race back to the room where they had left the little girl hiding to find the man on the floor bleeding with a knife stuck in his chest but instincts kicked in and he scooped her up carrying her out of that room. "Grace you okay?"

She was again sobbing into his shoulder as his team had handcuffed both men that were bleeding but alive in one room waiting for their ride to get there. They could hear sirens coming from where they knew to be the beach and turn to their commanding officer, "Should we be worried?"

Steve had taken off his jacket and draped it over her, "I called Danno and said would be here soon."

_Danny was sitting in his office when his phone rang and saw his partner's number, "Where the hell are you?"_

_Gracie could hear the worry, "Danno its me."_

_He was shocked to hear her, "Where are you Monkey?"_

_"I don't know uncle Steve told me to hide and gave me his phone."_

_Danny found Kono and asked her to trace the call, "Alright aunt Kono is working on finding you but where is he?"_

_"Him and some friends went off somewhere to stop whoever has me."_

_Kono nodded, "Found her location. Can be there in 10 by chopper."_

_"Alright, were heading there right now," he had some questions for his partner but hoped his daughter was fine._

He rubbed circles in her back as she drifted to sleep, "Just be nice and will head back to base with these guys."

Just then the door burst open to show Danny and Chin along with several others, "What the hell Steven?"

Chin muttered something as helped the others with the tied up men to the waiting military helicopter, "Danny, how about we get her checked out and then talk."

Once they arrived at Tripler Dr Carter was waiting for them and pushed them into the waiting room so could check her over so Danny was pacing, "Explain exactly how some mission that you went on over a week ago has gotten Gracie stuck in the middle."

"Danny, I have no idea but the leader is wanted in more than seven states including Hawaii," Chin said joining them. "We were looking into someone smuggling weapons onto the island months ago but thought had caught all the players so connected to that."


	58. Chapter 58

Dr Carter walked out to the waiting to find Danny pacing around the waiting room while watching his partner who got off his phone, "Steve? Danny?"

"Can you tell me about my daughter?"

"She has some bruises from the handcuffs along with abrasions. Seems someone had slapped her across the face pretty hard and has a concussion adn broken right arm. I see no reason to keep her here over night seeing as she's in capable hands between the two of you."

Gracie looked up from where she was half asleep, "Danno? Uncle Steve?"

Danny helped her change into some clean clothes Kono grabbed from the Camaro, "How about we get out of here?" he asked and carried her outside to where Kono was waiting with a Silverado so he set her in the backseat and they grabbed her pain killers and antibiotic heading to Steve house. "Didn't have to do this."

"Seems that a pipe burst at your place according to Kono so why not" he told his partner. "You know always welcome over and Matt will enjoy the company."

He blonde man could tell his friend was in pain, "What happened to you? Look like hell warmed over."

"Haha, just go put her in the guest room while grab a shower."

Catherine arrived about 20 minutes later with Matt who was bouncing with happiness when they arrived to see his father's truck in the driveway but when he burst through the door only to see that the blonde detective was there was a bit sad, "Thought he was..."

Danny scooped him up, "Well nice to see you too."

Catherine shook her head, "Where is..."

"Went to grab a shower but hasn't come back down and looks like hell warmed over."

The little boy ran up the stairs with her following and found Steve face down on the bed snoring and she ushered him out of the room. She took her time pulling off his camouflage clothing noting he didn't stir and that Danny had been right about how he looked so placed bottle of water and his medicine on the side table before kissing him lightly. Danny was making some dinner when she came back downstairs and she leaned against the counter, "He didn't make it that far did he?" she shook her head. "Didn't think so that's why let him be."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later found Gabby had brought over the twins for the evening after reassurance wasn't a bother while Chin brought some beer and Kono desert. Steve and Gracie had both been asleep since getting there and Danny was starting to worry. Leilani tagged along with Chin, "If want can check on both of them."

Chin showed her to where they both were and found the others downstairs, "How's she doing?"

"Hasn't said to much since found her according to Rambo and not sure what's up with him."

Catherine shrugged, "Don't look at me I have no idea what happened while was away."

Steve walked downstairs grabbing bottle of water, "What you all doing here?"

"Forget invited everyone over for dinner to celebrate that Gracie is back," Kono said. "Boss you feeling okay?"

"Just a little sore but am glad she came out of there a little bruised but good condition."

Gracie slowly walked downstairs, "Danno."

They all smiled at her, "Hey monkey how you feeling?"

She sat next to Kono, "My head is killing me."

Danny handed her some Tylenol, "These should help with that."

She swallowed them with some water and sat on couch, "Thank you uncle Steve."

He kissed the top of her head, "Anytime kiddo but not again."

She gave him a hug, "Think will leave trouble making up to Danno instead."

This got everyone to laugh, "Haha, he's the one that attracts of it not me."

"Have no idea what you mean."

"With your incessant need to blow things up."

"Or go in some place alone," Kono added.

"Or not listen to a word someone says."

Steve threw up his hands wincing at the movement so Danny left and came back with his medicine where put them in his hand, "Take these," they all smirked at the silent staring contest that seemed to be going on between the two partner but he finally gave up taking them with water. "Why must you be stubborn?"

"I have no idea what keeps making you think that but lets eat what did you bring?"

Danny had started the grill, "I got us some steak for the grill and the girls are making something."

Kono chuckled, "And I brought my pineapple cake for dessert."

Matt bounced into the room, "Gracie want to come build a sand castle with me?" She followed him outside to help him a little. "You okay?"

"Just a little sore and tired so how about a movie?"

By time the steaks were done both kids had fallen back asleep so they left them inside and sat on the lanai, "What happened when gone?"

Danny rubbed back of his neck, "Rachael called me to say there had been a gas leak at the school and when her teacher did a head count Gracie was missing. Up to her calling didn't have much to go on and thought might have something to do with two gunmen bursting through your door the night before."

Steve sighed, "What happened?"

"We killed the two men before they got a shot off and found nothing until she called," Kono told him.

"How did you come across the place?" Danny asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Danny that's classified you know that," he warned his partner. "Let's have dinner and pick this up in the morning."


	59. Chapter 59

Over the next week Kono went back to work while they took turns on who was on call. Chin was sitting in his office when got a called about a case and by the time he got there two woman and three men were standing near where Max was examining the body, "Morning Max."

He didn't look up but nodded, "Morning Lieutenant seems a few guests are waiting."

Sam and Callen joined them, "Seems McGarrett doesn't want to give me that steak ever."

They shook hands, "Been a rough few weeks but should be at the office. What we know?"

Nell, Deeks and Kensi walked over, "Sgt Lana Thompson one of three main suspects that thought to have been smuggling drugs to Marine and Navy bases."

"And you think she was headed for Pearl?"

"An inside source said that she was working with a Naval Intelligence officer but not sure."

"Kensi will be going undercover there," Nell told him.

"How about we regroup at the office and get everyone up to speed."

By the time everyone got there rest of their team including Catherine was standing around the smart table, "Smooth Dog been to long," Sam and Steve share a brohug. "You weren't here the last time thought had totally forgotten about what you owe me."

Callen rolled his eyes at his partner, "Seems got new people?"

Kono nodded, "Sgt. Atoni Santana and Det. Nalani Akamu their here until boss had come back."

"So what have you got that brings you here?" Chin asked them.

"Sgt Lana Thompson was one of their people who thought behind smuggling drugs to different Marine and Navy bases," Nell said and pulled it up on the smart table. "One of Kensi friends from Pendleton that was undercover said they were thought to be heading to Oahu."

Danny finally got there and threw his hands up, "Oh great you're here that can't be good."

Everyone but Steve and Catherine start to laugh, "When were you on the island before?"

"You were off chasing Shelbourne the first time around," Danny told him.

Steve scanned the information, "My Seal team was chasing one of these men the other night before found Grace."

"Granger called us in this as a favor," Callen asked pulling out his phone. "Hetty around?"

Hetty puts the call on speaker, "Anything new Mr Callen?"

"Seems this is connected to a recent Seal OP that ended a week ago."

She sighed, "I do suggest you contact to General down there by name of..."

"Parker," Danny said as saw the man walking towards them.

"Yes indeed Mr Williams. Keep me informed."

General Parker stopped next to the group placing a tablet down, "Parts if that OP are still above most of their pay grade but everything that you can know is on here and McGarrett your team will be working with all of you on this as a joint operation with Five-0 head."

"How come them?" Deeks asked. "Involves the military."

"Because seeing as Lt Com is leading both the OP and Five-0 make sense. I have arranged for housing for your team Hanna."

The man left as set if Seals walked in and introductions were made, "Kono can help you setup in the extra offices."

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed and the three teams got use to one another while Sam had a blast catching up with a friend and swapped war stories. Danny could tell something had been bothering his partner all morning and found him in his office, "Hiding in here wont work you know?"

Steve didn't turn to face his partner, "What you going on about Daniel?"

"Just that you have one friend that haven't seen in years here and choosing to hide in here. How about some lunch? Can leave the kids here."

Both were laughing when Kono stepped into the office, "Thought would suggest lunch but looks like not the only one."

Danny sighed, "Gather the troops and will head to Kamekona's for something."

The big guy smiled as saw them, "Big kahuna has been a while since been around here."

"Just had somethings needed to do," Steve told the man who gave him nod.

They ordered and sat around the three tables there, "Nice to see Winifred is still in one piece," Sam said to the blonde man.

"My car doesn't have a name," Danny glared at him. "That's because my lunatic partner hasn't been around to do damage to it."

"Every sweet car like that needs a name for sure."

Steve smirked at the two, "When did you give the Camaro a name Danno?"

"I didn't," he pointed to the other man. "Last time he was here your friend named my car."

Catherine walked over to the group and dropped down between Danny and Steve, "Okay boys play nice or else."

Sam leaned over giving his friend a hug, "Has been to long Catherine."

She returned the hug, "Last time was two years ago while working that nasty case."

Callen rolled his eyes at his partner, "I still wont let him forget when you kicked his ass that first night."

"Oh, do tell that story," Danny told her. Kamekona brought over the meals and when everyone was about done. "Do spill."

"I was working in Los Angeles on something when ran into these guys and Sam didn't recognize me and thought for some reason I was a threat to their team so started to fight and the big guy ended flat on his back instead."

_of course she said that,_ "You had to remind me?" he asked her.

She shot him a smirk, "You know still love you big guy."


	60. Chapter 60

"So did you find something or come to reminse?"

She handed around tablet to each team, "Sgt Thompson was under investigation for smuggling drugs to different bases across the west coast and the way Steve and his team came across them is when the escalated to killing anyone that came close to turning them in."

"How about Kono work with Nell on tracking her movements over the last few days. Says here she has a brother here on the island so Kensi and Deeks go talk to him and see if he can give us anything as to why she was here," Steve told them. "Callen and Sam can continue to come up with what could have been doing before being killed."

/*/*/*/

Kensi and Deeks pulled up the a small house where two little kids were outside and they walked to the gate, "Can I help you?" a man asked as he approached and sent the kids back inside when could see something was wrong. "Who are you?"

"I'm agent Kensi Blye with NCIS and this is my partner Marty Deeks with LAPD," she told him. "Mr Thompson?"

He lead them to sit on the porch, "Can you tell what's going on?"

"You already know your sister was found murdered?" he nodded. "Were trying to see if know why she was on here?"

He sighed, "I had no idea why she was here until an officer came to the door telling me she was dead. Lana and me haven't been close in years nor have I seen her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

He thought a moment, "Three years ago attended an old family friends funeral she popped in."

"You know of any reason she might be here? Anyone we can ask?"

He left and came back with a photo, "We grew up here on the island but she left after high school have seen her a handful of times since. She was always close to a cousin of ours Dakota Manning maybe can ask him and see if can get anything."

/*/*/*/

Kono and Chin got to the address where Dakota Manning lived and a woman met them at the gate, "Can I help you two?"

"Lt Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua with 5-0," Chin told the man. "Mr Manning?"

The man looked them over before he took off running but Kono caught up to him and he swung his arm around missing her but she did the same but her punch than a kick knocked him down into the sand out cold and Chin handed her some handcuffs, "Nice there cuz."

She pulled him up, "What expected me to let him go cuz?"

He grinned evilly as pushed the man in a squad, "Would have never doubted you but let's get him back to the station."

Everyone was back at the station at the interrogation room, "Wow, thought we had a fun place to interrogate someone but the boat shed definitely has nothing on this dark and dreary room that looks like use to be for torturing someone to death," Deeks said to no one really.

"Why does it look like went a round with Mike Tyson?" Callen asked.

Kono smirked as Chin pointed to her, "Tried to get away from us and then pick a fight with Kono."

Danny chuckled, "Wow and she had him flat on his back in 5 seconds?"

"Never under estimate someone packing heat," Deeks said. "Look at Nell and Kensi."

"First time met her she knocked someone out just for dropping in on her wave," Danny told them.

"Or the last time Catherine was in Los Angeles," Callen told them. "She kicked Sam's ass in seconds."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Have no idea what you're talking about."

Callen and Steve walked into the room glaring at the men, "So going to tell me why some chick knocked me out?"

"You're the one that swung on her so had kicked your ass but how you know Lana Thompson."

"I have no idea who in the hell that woman is."

"According to her brother you two are cousins and were pretty close."

"So that doesn't mean had any part in getting her killed. Hadn't seen her in quite a few years."

"Than why did you run from the cops?" Callen asked crossing his arms. "Guilty conscious?"

"I have a few warrants from not going to court and didn't want to spend months in jail its horrible."

"Where were you last night from 11pm and 4am?"

"I was working at a club called "LaChika until 2am and then inventory until 3am where caught cab home."

Callen left the room leaving them there alone and Steve started humming something that popped into his head,

_This the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Just when you think you have reached the end, the songs begins again  
_

and seemed that he could tell the other man was getting annoyed as kept on humming.

_This the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Just when you think you have reached the end, the songs begins again...__This the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Just when you think you have reached the end, the songs begins again...____This the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Just when you think you have reached the end, the songs begins again...__This the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Just when you think you have reached the end, the songs begins again_

"Oh my go, do you need to keep doing that?"

"Have no idea what you're talking about what am I do?"

He bounced in the chair a little, "Humming that annoying song isn't doing anything but making me want to strangle you."

"If that's true why even say something."

"Why would you even have that stuck in your head? Kid listening to it or a teenager trying to drive you nuts with it?"

* * *

_**totally got that song from an old show that use to watch when was little and happen to come across it when my friend wanted to annoy the hell out of her brother so hummed this song for nearly two hours on a car ride just to annoy him and he was about to kill her...anyone know what show am thinking of?**_


	61. Chapter 61

Nell looked up from the smart table when they all walked into the common area of 5-0, "I checked with LaChika and they confirmed that he was there until two in the morning doing inventory and then caught a ride home with one of his co-workers."

"So are you going to tell us about the last time she was in Los Angeles and kicked Sam ass?" Deeks asked.

"Don't even think about it," Sam warned his friends.

Catherine rolled her eyes at him, "Have no idea what you're talking about."

"But you said had happened just want to know."

Kensi started laughing, "Only because he has been on the team three years and still hasn't once."

"Now that our suspect has an alibi what do we do?"

"Have we found out anything about why she was even on the island?" Danny asked Kono.

Kono shook her head, "I have yet to find out or when she arrived here."

They looked up as the doors opened and all of a sudden there was a flash than Sam felt someone collide with his legs and he lifted the small little boy who was bouncing in place and passed him to his partner before turning to Steve, "You said she's connected to an OP? Why not question the survivor of that?"

Danny looked between the two, "Am sure you two can handle that on your own."

/*/*/*/

Once they arrived to Pearl and got past the gate and headed to where the infirmary is located and Dr Carter met them, "Hanna and McGarrett every time that see the two of you together makes me realise my slow day is about to get a lot longer."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "Travis, has been a while but always nice to see you too."

They walked into the room where two men were handcuffed, "Mr Caltire and Mr Dante you ready to talk to us about what happened the other day? Or why in the world an associate of yours turned up dead just this morning when no one knew she was even on the island."

Caltire glared at both men, "Ne govorim vama o svemu." [not speaking to you about anything]

Steve shook his head, "Ne znamo što želimo." [you don't know what we want]

"Radi se o djevojčici koja je imala s nama kada nam je našao neki dan." [this is about the little girl that had with us when you found us the other day]

A man in a dark suit walked into the room, "My clients have nothing else to tell either of you."

"And who are you?" Steve asked him.

He handed him a card, "Mr Jackson Hanson of Hanson&Thorne. My clients are american citizens and the military have no rught to question him-"

"Actually when the team Seals arrested them there was a kidnapped 9-year-old which makes this a police case."

"So why in the hell are two Navy personnel here and not the cops?"

Both men showed him their badges, "Lt Com McGarrett with 5-0 and this is Agent Hanna with NCIS."

"I have never heard of neither NCIS or whatever the hell 5-0 is so will ask you to leave."

Sam hung up, "You know a crime to lie to the police? See you're very aware of both because your law firm has represented clients that have had run ins with both and always seemed to slip through the cracks before any of the crimes made it to court."

"That's because all of those accusations were false or never could prove anything."

"In this case you may be wrong about that-"

Dante became furious, "Nema šanse da će mali šupak djevojke će svjedočiti protiv nas." [No way in hell will that little asshole of girl will testify against us]

Steve glared at the two men in the beds and their lawyer his anger flaring, "Ta djevojčica je više nego spreman svjedočiti protiv onoga tko ju je oteo i ni na koji način u paklu će se nešto dogoditi prije nego što joj daje na suđenje." [That little girl is more than ready to testify against whoever kidnapped her and no way in hell will something happen to her before makes to trial]

"Commander there's no way you can guarantee something wont happen between now and arraignment bet you the judge throws it out after all the only witness you have is a traumatized little girl and bunch of Seals who rescued her. Not much to make a case."

Dr Carter walked into the room, "Sorry but you all need to leave they need rest."

Hanson left the floor, "Travis, need to know every time those two have any visitors and will be posting more guards around here."

/*/*/*/

When they arrived back at the bullpen Steve headed to the office the Seal team was using and spoke to them a few minutes and then they left. Afterwards he motioned for his team to follow him into his office and leaned against the door, "Boss everything okay?" Kono asked.

"Seems that were dealing with Croatians not Russian," he told them.

"And that makes a big difference?" Danny asked.

"Stan and Rachael are still in Vegas?" he nodded. "Gracie is going to need to testify about what had happened we already know that but until we catch everyone that maybe involved in whatever in the hell is going on Denning is putting everyone up in a safe house."

"Steve what the hell is going on?"

"Hanson is the lawyer to the men we captured the other night and basically told me that she wouldn't make it to see trial."

Kono gasped and Danny was furious, "Can't we do anything?"

"Right now have surveillance on the man but he didn't make a direct threat so can't do anything."

"Boss so what are we going to do?" Kono asked looking around.

He sighed, "Not sure who these men were after so taking extra precaution."

Sam knocked before entering, "Just got off with Parker who has confirmed with have extra guards on the floor and screen anyone that may want to get into their room and no one but their lawyer and immediate family is allowed in there other than one of us."

"Bet the lawyer wasn't happy about that?" Chin asked and they all started laughing. "Nothing will happen to her Danny."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "Am sure all of us will make sure of that."


	62. Chapter 62

Sam headed back to where rest of his team was and looked around, "Kensi and Deeks you head to the safe house and with the kids and woman."

"So were babysitting?" Deeks asked sounding bored.

"It's either that or stake out at the hospital as a ordily changing bedpans."

The blonde man threw up his hands, "Not again so will take care of the munchkins and keep them away from fern."

Kensi punched his shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that you aren't great with kids," he said as walked outside with Catherine.

Danny turned to the three remaining NCIS people, "Should we be worried?"

"Their always like that," Nell told him. "And Deeks is great with kids while Kensi is getting there."

Kono walked over, "So far CSU has come up with nothing that will tell us what she was doing here or what has to do with any of us."

A few Seals walked to the common area so Steve and Sam followed them into the office leaving everyone to glance to where they were standing in the office. Chin sighed and started typing away on the smart table trying to find something, "Okay, looks like her brother and cousin were both right and she hadn't been back to the island in at least five years for some reason. As for a reason why kidnap Gracie still haven't found anything."

"Okay bt why her and not someone else? You have connections to Croatians?"

Danny thought, "Never had a case involving them."

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed and seemed that something seemed to be bothering Steve so his partner stopped in the doorway of his office, "How about before you kill someone with that death glare been wearing all day we go and get some dinner."

"We need to find something before-" he was interrupted by a bullet went through the window smashed into the wall next to where Steve was. Both men pulled out their guns and Steve caught sight of a man running down the street. "See that Danno?"

Both men took off running outside as Danny texted Kono and Chin telling them what was happening and they took off after the shooter. Danny could see that the man was making a run around the corner from HPD and took off in another direction to try cutting him off. Steve shook his head at his and ran faster ducking as the other man turned around firing at him but the bullet whizzed passed the side of his head by millimeter. Danny rounded a corner and tackled the man at the same time as his partner and all three men heads collided with each other landing in a heap on the floor and officers were there in seconds.

Chin helped Danny up with Kono got Steve and pushed the man to the officers, "Take this man to interrogation and wait for us."

After EMT checked both of them over and they headed back to interrogate the man Nell meeting them, "His name is Julio Ortiz seems that he has a connection is Lana because he was the last phone number that she had called. The phone found on him is a match to the call."

"Want to tell us why you ran and proceeded to fire at us?" Danny asked the man.

He remained silent and before could say anything a man walked in, "My client has nothing to say to you and need to release him."

Steve shook his head, "Your client is under arrested for firing at police officers and evading."

"Who are you?" Danny asked the man. "You two know each other?"

"Mr Hanson here represents the two men that are sitting in the hospital."

"Lt Com you have nothing to hold him on in the first place."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Seems no one told you the man was running from the scene where he had fired into my partner's office."

"You have no proof that it was actually him."

Kono knocked before walking in, "Was caught on camera fleeing from the scene with the rifle in his hand."

"I was not intending to hurt anyone just to scare you," Julio told them. "A man threatened me to do it and as for this ass want him out of here."

"Mr Hanson think you have been fired," Kono said showing him out.

"How did he threaten you? You know the man?"

Julio took a deep breath, "He has my family and said if didn't do it would kill them."

Nell was typing on the smart table when they got back, "I have checked everything on Ortiz and there's nothing to indicate he has any family. He had been in foster care system since he was 3-year-old, his mother killed herself at 3, father has been in prison since before he was born."

Catherine walked back in with dinner along with Callen and Sam, "That's who shot at you?"

"We caught him with the rifle but-" Danny started but stopped when Calvin and Henry walked in. "Your boys are back."

Steve ushered them over but they were staring at the picture, "You two know something?"

"Smooth Dog you recall that one person got away?" Calvin asked and he nodded. "We finally ID the man, Joseph Connor. Has been wanted by three different countries for drug/human/weapon trafficking for close to a decade and a half. Have a whole list of aliases."

/*/*/*/

Catherine walked back into the common area of the offices and looked around before spotting the pictures, "Danny those this?"

The blonde man walked over reading a file, "He's the man who shot at Steve's office earlier trying to connect him."

She moved to the smart table and pulled a fie, "Find Steve and everyone."

Within minutes everyone was around the table, "What did you find?"

"A few years back when Steve was still in the Navy had coordinated an OP with his Seal team," she told them pulling up the information. "Looking for a man by the name of Jorge Yorker who was thought to have been killed in a shootout by NYPD and the FBI but never could find his body."

Jake and rest of the team arrived along with few others, "So you're sure it's him?" Jake asked.

"But how is this connected to me?" Danny asked. "Or Lana Thompson?"

The newcomer put his tablet down, "You worked a murder case looking for Adrian Carlson about 10 years ago?"

Danny thought a moment, "Yeah, he killed 10 people over the course of five months but he went underground but how?"

"Carlson changed his name but Jersey people had his prints in the system his name using now is Ronald Wilson."

"So he has some connection because he was said to be the hit man to some mob in Europe."

Chin ran into the room, "I ran the name through the system and turns out found our mole, Wilson is a cop here on the island."

Nell shook her head, "He's part of the guards at the hospital who just called and said both men have escaped."

Sam thought a moment, "He was there at HPD when talked about the safe house."

Kensi was braiding Gracie hair when heard something outside, "Kiddo, take the little ones upstairs and hide."

Deeks had just put the little ones asleep when the little girl told him what she said so helped put the kids in the closet and covered by a few blankets, "You two need to make sure that the little ones don't move from here until come and get you."

"Okay Marty," Grace said nodding.

"Here in case but call your dad," he said handing her his phone and the teen his backup weapon. "Don't shoot unless have to."

"How you know how to fire this?" he asked.

"Heard Williams talking about the last time you did other day," he told him and walked to find his partner holding her gun. "What you got fern?"

She pointed to the window where someone walked past, "No way that's someone we know."

"You call for some backup?"

"Sam said their on the way here in about 10 so have to hold until than. Kids?"

"Back bedroom in a closet so safe wont move until know it's safe."

Kensi and Deeks waited until the back door burst open and Deeks first two shots hitting the man in the chest at the same time Kensi took down another. By than Sam and Callen got inside while Kono and Chin snuck through a side window and took out another two. Steve and Danny both barely got out of his truck when met by hail of gunfire coming from the woods and moved quickly to take cover by side of the house and returned fire. Catherine had met up with Kono and Chin helping take another three people out. Took another ten minutes before had them all down and left one man alive. The Seals also assisted in the whole thing ultimately killing nine gunman.

Danny rushed over to where Kono was leaning against the wall after getting hit in the leg, "What's the damage?"

"Kono has one to the leg, Deeks one to the arm and Catherine has one to the shoulder," Chin said.

Steve found the room where the kids were hiding making sure to move the two dead guys on the stairs, "Bry, you can come out."

The door flew out and both Gracie and Matt ran into his arms crying, "Uncle Steve that was...so scary."

Sam helped grab the youngest three setting them in the cars outside as EMT's checked everyone, "How about we get them somewhere safe?"

Steve tossed him his house keys, "Put them to sleep at my place."

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed and around two in the morning everyone piled into the house crashing around the living room, "More than enough space get some sleep."

"Chin had taken Kono home for the night and went home himself," Sam told him. "Think can Smooth Dog?"

"Danny sleeps on that couch all of the time and there's an air mattress can use or couch in old office. Gracie is already asleep with Matt."

This got a smirk from his friend, "Whatever you say but get some sleep look like crap."

Danny looked at his partner, "How are they?"

"Nothing to bad but will be in pain for a while though."

"To think she just go the go ahead to surf again."

Catherine pulled on his arm while on crutches, "She will be able to in a few weeks but should get some sleep."

Danny went back to the couch yawning but Gracie soon joined him curling up on his chest both falling asleep. Catherine didn't take long to fall asleep with the help of the painkillers she was on for the gunshot to her leg. Steve stayed awake listening to everyone in the house before drifting off. Kensi took while to fall asleep but she had curled up in one of the chairs with her partner while Callen and Nell did the same. Sam had taken the couch in office a tight fit and soon everyone was out for the night.


	63. Chapter 63

A few days had passed since the whole case was over and things had since gone back to normal as they could be. Steve had come in early that morning to try catch up on the load of paperwork that had come with the latest case but spied his partner storming into his own office and decided to leave the blonde detective to himself until he walked in, "I can't believe her right now."

"What's going on Danno?" he asked finally looking at the man.

Danny started pacing, "Rachael she wants to follow step-Stan to Vegas for some business crap and thinks will take Gracie with her."

"Thought that the judge said couldn't unless you both agreed?"

"I reminded her of that but she plans on taking me to court once again claiming already have enough chaos with the twins at home. Which makes completely no sense but does she listen no. She has it in her head that Gracie is going with her."

"Danny not many judges will do that unless find some reason that need to."

"That's what my lawyer had said before he left for the mainland on family crisis last week."

Steve dug through his desk pulling out a card, "Call him and he will be able to help."

Danny looked at the card, "Jared is criminal attorney so-"

"Before he dated Lexi she had been his client in custody battle that didn't win."

He could see the hurt from losing his friend months ago, "I will give him a call. You two still in contact?"

Steve turned back to his papers, "Once in a while Matt wants to see him so they have lunch or something."

Kono and Chin walked in a few hours later to see Danny on the phone pacing around his office but went about their business. Steve looked up when his door opened once again to see him standing there looking like going-to-kill-someone, "What now?"

"For some reason she got the court date to this morning and your friend is out-of-town. What now can't go in there-"

He pulled out his phone and called someone, "Hector you free today?"

Hector Delgado was and old friend from his Seal days, "Why is it when hear you say that my day just became longer McGarrett?"

"I have someone here that could use your services this morning."

He ran hand down his face, "Civil or criminal? What did you blow up this time?"

"Haha, it's my partner who needs you think can stop by?"

"Sure give me an hour and will be there."

Danny went back to his office to attempt getting some work done but nearly jumped when man in dark jeans and jacket walked into the common area and his partner greeted him before motioning for the man to follow him into the blonde detective office, "Hector Delgado meet my partner Det Danny Williams."

They shook hands, "How you know each other?"

"Served together and sure saved his ass on more than one occasion."

Steve glared at his friend, "No that was other way around but think can help him?"

"Now these days do criminal cases but still practice family law so sure detective let me get caught up on what happened last time."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Steve looked up when Gracie ran into the common area of the offices looking around before sprinting to his office, "Hi uncle Steve."

He waved off her driver that left, "What you doing here?"

"My school had gas leak so was closed and my mom wasn't answering her phone so got dropped off here."

He texted her parents, "So have sometime until get here what want to do?"

She pulled out some papers, "Can you help me with spelling?"

He pulled her into his lap and they practiced some, "Your good at this."

She started on her computer homework, "Think will ask Kono since she knows more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he feined being hurt.

She smiled, "Danno and you are more old school but she's more up to date on computers."

"Well, Chin took her to lunch so have to wait."

She moved to sit on his couch, "You don't think my mom will make me moved? I love it here with Danno and all of you guys."

"What makes you think that will happen?"

"I heard step-Stan and her talking about it the other day...last time it happened Danno moved here to be close to me but he loves it here with all of you and if have to move he will follow or stay behind and will never get to see each other that much."

"I don't know what might happen but no matter what Danno will do what he can."

"I don't want to move away from all my friends to where nothing but dessert," she saw the confused look. "I looked it up."

Danny walked in with bag of food, "Hey monkey keeping him out of trouble?"

"So what did the judge have to say?"

He sat next to her, "Hear back from him later today."

She pulled him into a hug, "I don't want to move away from you."

He kissed top of her head, "Neither do I monkey but have to wait and see."

"But if we move to Vegas will you follow? What if end up staying here?"

"I don't know would have to make arrangements with your mom."

Steve stood up, "It's a slow day so unless get a case take the day Danny."


	64. Chapter 64

Around dinnertime Danny was cooking while Gabby was playing with the twins in the living room but his mind was on what Gracie had told him and what Steve had told him she confessed to him about what she was worried about. He would love to follow her if ended up going with her mother but he had to think about rest of his family now that Gabby and him were engaged and she had an established job there on the island plus he hated the desert more than the ocean.

Danny picked up his ringing phone, "Williams...yes sir...thank you...good night."

Gabby wrapped an arm around his waist, "What he have to say?"

"The new judge is upholding the old ruling that she can't leave the island without consent of both of us."

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed since the ruling and decided that Rachael would fly out on short visits or when visits to Vegas were scheduled she would fly there to accompany her and Danny would be there on the return flight at least until she was a little older. Danny had gotten the week off unless if necessary to get her settled into the house and being there full-time but when he was standing in the terminal watching the mother-daughter exchange it made him question if was right thing to do seeing his daughter cry was about breaking his heart but would have hurt a lot more to have put her on the plane instead.

Rachael leaned down one more time before locking eyes with him and she was starting to realize how hard it must have been for him to do the same thing only three-years-ago back when she left Jersey but knew Gracie would be much happier there with her father and friends. She leaned down and hugged her once more and the small girl hugged her little brother and whispered something that made him giggle, "Call when you land," he told her.

"I love you so much but see you in few weeks," she gave him a small hug, "Take care of her Danny."

Gracie hugged her once more, "I love you too mommy."

They watched as she headed for the plane but when he looked down she had more tears streaming down her face so he lifted her up into his arms as headed for the parking garage and once he got to his car he set her on the trunk, "You going to be okay? I know this has to be hard."

"Going to miss her so much," she knew he was referring to when a few years back she had left him standing in Newark Airport but that was only for a short time but still hurt and she sobbed into his shoulder and he held her until calmed down. "I love you Danno."

He kissed top of her head, "I love you to monkey but you will be able to call each other and Skype," he said setting her inside the Camaro and headed towards home. "I have few more days off what you want to do kiddo? Lunch? Movie?"

She leaned her head on his arm, "Can we do lunch with the team?"

He glanced at his watch, "Kamekona or Rainbow or Palos Diner?"

She looked out the window, "Palos Diner sounds good."

He texted rest of the team, "Have to see if they get there."

Steve pulled up the same time as other two groups did and smiled as Gracie ran over pulling him inside towards the old jukebox that was in a corner so he handed her some quarters picking her up so could see the selection they both picked a few that almost everyone would like. Once they had ordered she sat between Danny and Kono. She knew would miss her mother like crazy but loved that would have more time to spend with what had become her family.

Kono smiled at her, "So you up for some surfing lessons this weekend?"

"Are you sure wont have to work?"

"Unless we catch a case sure can find the time," Kono said but was happy for her friend.

/*/*/*/

Danny smiled as he picked Gracie up from her cheer practice and she ran over grinning when saw he had the twins with him. She missed having Charlie around but with two little ones in the house made up for it while she loved helping take care of them but she was dragging him to a mom-and-me class but he had made sure that would be able to attend. When he walked into the room his suspicions were right he was the only man in the room but they took a seat. The teacher went over the different food dishes would be doing over next month. Gracie pulled on a smock with butterflies all over.

They started mixing the ingredients for banana bread and Gracie flicked some flour at him but by the time the class was almost over a woman wandered over smiling, "Hi there nice to see that a father is willing to do this with his daughter."

He could tell she was trying to come onto him, "Thanks was her idea."

"So we don't burn down the house," Graice said not looking at them.

"I am Cara," she handed him a paper. "Maybe can get together one day after class."

He shook his head as was quiet other than a few other woman giving him looks and by end of the class he avoided another three woman. Gracie was bouncing all the way to back to the Camaro and he grinned as headed home where he watched her run up to her room and come back down, "Danno, since just you and me tonight can we make something instead of takeout?"

"What you want to make Monkey?"

She dug through a cabinet, "We have pizza crust."


	65. Chapter 65

Steve driving back from going to breakfast with the boys when heard over the scanner, "Officers are in pursuit on black sedan AZU 935 speeding down Pali Highway heading southeast," someone said and all of a sudden he could hear the sirens behind him just before the sedan in question sped past him just before a bunch of squad cars did the same thing but one of them took the bullet to a tire and slammed into the side of the driver side of his truck. Both boys started screaming from the impact but Steve was knocked unconscious so Matt unbuckled himself grabbing his father's cell phone and hit 2.

Danny pulled up next to the truck as his partner was waking up, "Always find trouble there?"

EMS was there moments later and checked over all three of them and cleared them to leave but they headed to the office and Danny was ranting the whole way, "You should be at home resting but where do you go but the office. Am sure someone will be here to kill you in a while. After all, you get into an accident and first thing afterwards you do is head to work."

Steve rubbed side of his head fighting his headache, "Daniel right now have a headache and you aren't making this any better."

Kono walked in watching Danny head to his office, "What's going on Danny?"

He looked at her, "You hear about that car chase?" she nodded. "Squad clipped his truck but nothing was wrong and refuses to take day off."

Chin walked in passing around coffee, "That explains why looks like crap."

Kono pointed out in the common area, "Uh that can't be to good."

Matt looked up as Catherine opened the office door, "Hi Cat."

She pat him on the head, "How about go see if uncle Danny has some juice for your brother and you."

He carried his brother out of the room and Steve finally looked up, "Thought you were spending day at Pearl?"

She glared at him crossing her arms over her chest, "I was until heard from Chin about the accident and knew you would be here and not resting."

"Cath, were all fine but you need to be at the base or get into trouble."

"To hardheaded you know that but come on boys let's get to school," he walked them outside. "Just take it easy today."

He pecked her on the lips, "I have taken harder hits to the head and still fine."

/*/*/*/

Danny had been on his phone for close to an hour when Steve stood in the doorway waiting for him to finish, "Ease dropping really babe."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You have been pacing your office for last hour wondering what's going on with you."

"That was my mother and she wants me in Jersey because my sister is sick."

"I don't see the bad thing about that Danno."

"Gabby is heading to see some family with the twins on the mainland and Gracie has a big cheerleading thing she doesn't want to miss and now that Rachael-"

Steve ran hand over his face, "Danny she can stay with me and be just fine."

"Wow, you don't need to do this babe."

"You know love having her around and wont mind keeping an eye on her for sometime."

"When know what's going on will give you a call and thanks," he tossed him car keys. "Since your truck is out use it but don't blow it up."

/*/*/*/

After cheer practice was over Gracie walked out of the building to see her father's Camaro there but what was strange is instead of him her uncle was leaning against the side. She rushed over and gave him a hug frowning, "Did something happen?"

He opened her door so tossed her bag in the back, "Nothing Danno went to see your aunt for a few days in Jersey."

"Does that mean I have to go with? I know Gabby is-"

He looked over at her, "No, you're going to stay with me until he gets back."

She couldn't help but grin, "Cool can we get in some surfing and camping?"

"Sure thing sounds good to me will be nice out enough."

Soon enough Chin was there for to drop off his phone that left at the office and Gracie run over to hug him, "Uncle Chin, were going hiking this weekend since Danno is away and he doesn't like the idea in the first place but you want to come along?"

"That sounds like a good idea actually."

She ran inside, "He said yes."

Chin followed her inside, "So trying out hiking again?"

"More like a camping trip but sure can find somewhere to go hiking."

Catherine walked in, "What you conspiring in here?"

"Weekend camping trip," Gracie told her.

The adults started to laugh, "Sure sounds good to me."

Gracie motioned for her to lean down, "I can't be the only girl in all of this."

"Wouldn't blame you they might go all native out there and lose them for days."

The guys share a look, "What was that?" Steve asked pulling her in for a kiss.

"Nothing," both said at same time before Gracie ran off giggling.

/*/*/*/

By Friday no case had come up and the camping weekend was planned out which left the boys with Doris for those two days. Danny had come back after making sure nothing was wrong with his little sister and found his partner and daughter is the man office looking over a map, "What you two planning?"

Gracie launched into his arms, "DANNO!"

He kissed top of her head, "Monkey shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nope we have a half day for teacher thing and since no case am here."

He looked over the papers on what thought was desk, "You aren't taking her camping are you? Alone?"

"No," he answered finally looking at his partner. "Not alone at least."


	66. Chapter 66

Danny had been on his phone for close to an hour when Steve stood in the doorway waiting for him to finish, "Ease dropping really babe."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You have been pacing your office for last hour wondering what's going on with you."

"That was my mother and she wants me in Jersey because my sister is sick."

"I don't see the bad thing about that Danno."

"Gabby is heading to see some family with the twins on the mainland and Gracie has a big cheerleading thing she doesn't want to miss and now that Rachael-"

Steve ran hand over his face, "Danny she can stay with me and be just fine."

"Wow, you don't need to do this babe."

"You know love having her around and wont mind keeping an eye on her for sometime."

"When know what's going on will give you a call and thanks," he tossed him car keys. "Since your truck is out use it but don't blow it up."

/*/*/*/

After cheer practice was over Gracie walked out of the building to see her father's Camaro there but what was strange is instead of him her uncle was leaning against the side. She rushed over and gave him a hug frowning, "Did something happen?"

He opened her door so tossed her bag in the back, "Nothing Danno went to see your aunt for a few days in Jersey."

"Does that mean I have to go with? I know Gabby is-"

He looked over at her, "No, you're going to stay with me until he gets back."

She couldn't help but grin, "Cool can we get in some surfing and camping?"

"Sure thing sounds good to me will be nice out enough."

Soon enough Chin was there for to drop off his phone that left at the office and Gracie run over to hug him, "Uncle Chin, were going hiking this weekend since Danno is away and he doesn't like the idea in the first place but you want to come along?"

"That sounds like a good idea actually."

She ran inside, "He said yes."

Chin followed her inside, "So trying out hiking again?"

"More like a camping trip but sure can find somewhere to go hiking."

Catherine walked in, "What you conspiring in here?"

"Weekend camping trip," Gracie told her.

The adults started to laugh, "Sure sounds good to me."

Gracie motioned for her to lean down, "I can't be the only girl in all of this."

"Wouldn't blame you they might go all native out there and lose them for days."

The guys share a look, "What was that?" Steve asked pulling her in for a kiss.

"Nothing," both said at same time before Gracie ran off giggling.

/*/*/*/

By Friday no case had come up and the camping weekend was planned out which left the boys with Doris for those two days. Danny had come back after making sure nothing was wrong with his little sister and found his partner and daughter is the man office looking over a map, "What you two planning?"

Gracie launched into his arms, "DANNO!"

He kissed top of her head, "Monkey shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nope we have a half day for teacher thing and since no case am here."

He looked over the papers on what thought was desk, "You aren't taking her camping are you? Alone?"

"No," he answered finally looking at his partner. "Not alone at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean is that Catherine and Chin are coming with and so are you."

Gracie giggled at the look on his face, "Danno you have to come with after promised last time."

"I have no recollection of that," he told her hoping she believed him.

Steve shook his head, "Sorry but you're coming and more like team outing even Kono is coming."

They watched Gracie run out of the office, "Why are you going camping?"

"She's the one that suggested going in the first place so thought would try it once again."

He threw his hands up in a huff, "Spending too much time with you, Rambo."

/*/*/*/

The next morning, Danny pulled up to his partner's house while Gracie ran inside leaving him to grab their backpacks before finding Bryan and Jess sitting at the kitchen table that was covered in papers and books along with bottles of soda, "Study party?"

Matt slowly walked down the stairs at him, "Uncle D!"

Steve came down with two backpacks, "You already for this?"

"For two whole days with my partner and co-workers in middle of a forest, how couldn't I?"

Gracie sat down on the couch as Matt ran over, "Daddy said I could come with."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Oh, that's going to be even more fun."

Chin pulled up and walked inside, "You ready to go?"

"Why did we need to start at three in the morning, anyways?"

"Going to take a few hours to get to the campsite so start early get there at good time."

Catherine walked in the front door, "Hm, something smells good," Danny said. "What you come barring?"

Steve lifted his son up, "Cocoa Puffs for everyone faster and better than takeout."

"Sure bringing little man on camping trip is good idea?"


	67. Chapter 67

**DAY ONE**

They packed the bags in Steve's truck and Chin's SUV as Kono pulled up they started the three-hour drive to where pulled up parking area. Chin and Kono both recognized where the other man had an idea of taking the two little kids knowing would be a good idea. Steve helped the kids out and into their backpacks while Danny grabbed the gear. Kono and Chin did the same and they started the long hike up a trail while Gracie and Matt put out their iPod. Took them more than two hours to where finally found good place to camp but both kids helped gather some wood with Kono and Catherine while the guys got the tents ready.

Gracie looked around after she dropped the wood in a pile, "Danno can we go swimming?"

The blonde man looked at his partner, "Sure why not monkey go get ready."

Everyone else got ready to swim and the short walk to the water was fun while both kids had waterproof cameras. Once they got there Gracie ran right in pulling her father along. Catherine and Kono took off their shorts and shirts before following and Chin did the same. Steve put his floaties on before getting close to his wife so the little boy could doggy paddle to her. She whispered in his ear so no one around could hear, "Get uncle D."

Danny about jumped when someone climbed onto his back and was trying to grab him but everyone was laughing so he finally pulled the giggling boy in front, "Okay, that was funny but when do that need to be careful or get hurt. Got it bud?"

He nodded as Danny tossed him over to where Kono and Chin were swimming around making a huge splash, "Gotcha!"

Chin laughed watching as Kono started swimming slowly towards the boy who was going away, "Gracie help me."

Gracie swam over to where her friend was and helped show him how to swim a little faster, "See that wasn't too hard."

Steve looked over from where he had been, "Can swim better than Danno."

Danny whipped around glaring at his partner, "Shut it Rambo. I know enough to drown you."

/*/*/*/

After swimming around for more than an hour Kono and Steve headed to the top of the waterfall, "Sure want to do this?" Steve asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Chickening out on me boss?"

"Bring it on Kalakaua. On count of 1."

"3..."

"2..."

"1...GO!"

They said at the same time before jumping off at the same time landing not far from each other and of course Danny was holding his daughter's camera taping the whole thing, _now he has corrupted the only person that's sane,_ Danny was shaking his head as the two kids rushed over hugging both of them.

Gracie turned to her uncle, "I want to do-"

"NO WAY!" Danny told her. "Only ninja's or crazy people would do that."

Kono reached over punching him in the shoulder, "Remember I can swim far better than you."

Gracie giggled from where she was tossing a ball with Matt, "Danno I am hungry."

"How about Rambo goes to make something?" the blonde man said. "After all this was his idea."

Steve left and came back about ten minutes later with basket of food, "Sandwiches?"

After they all had something to eat and Matt curled up in his father's arms while rest of the group decided would go walking around the area of the lake. Gracie was disappointed her friend had fallen asleep but took pleasure in listening to Kono and Chin tell her about different things. Danny and Catherine listened to the others but choose to let the little girl have some fun. After about two hours of walking around it was getting dark so Kono started the fire and both kids slipped into some pajama so could roast hot dogs.

Danny grumbled at this, "This isn't only food you packed right?"

Everyone laughed, "What don't like them? Can go catch some tomorrow to eat."

Gracie clapped in excitement, "That sounds like a good idea," she helped tell ghost story she knew and before long both kids were ready for bed. She ran around hugging everyone before yawning once more. "Night uncle Steve and Chin. Aunt Kono and Catherine."

Few minutes later everyone was back around the fire, "This was a good idea boss," Kono said.

"Nice getaway from the city and work," Chin added.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

Steve was the first one awake of course and found that his wife and son curled up using him as a pillow and carefully extracted himself before taking care of business than started the process of making coffee and a light breakfast for when everyone started to get up. Another twenty minutes later Kono popped out of her tent and sat next to him by the fire while Chin did the same thing both taking the offered coffee, "So what's the plan today?" Kono asked.

Steve shrugged, "Maybe some fishing and a hike depending on the weather."

Gracie crawled out about another ten minutes, "Morning."

Kono handed her a juice box that packed, "What you want? Eggs or eggs?"

She sat between the two cousins, "Am glad Danno got back in time to not miss this."

Matt woke up and when he tried to open the tent flap he couldn't scaring him, "DADDY! DADDY!"

Catherine woke up to his crying and pulled him into her lap, "Sh, what's wrong?"

"I can't get out of here," he said sniffling.

She showed him how, "Sure someone is up out there."

Kono smiled as the little boy plopped in her lap, "Morning little man."

He looked around not spotting someone, "Where's my dad?"

"Went to get some water to make breakfast. Be back in a second."

Steve and Chin returned and the man about fell over when he collided with small body and set him next to Chin, "How about you wake Danno kiddo."

Danny groaned when someone was pushing on his arm, "Danno, wake up."

Gracie huffed when he wasn't waking up but took five minutes, "Monkey, days off sleep in."

She giggled as pulled on his arm, "Uncle Steve said need to wake up before we leave you here."

Catherine yawned as walked out kissing her husband before taking cup of coffee, "Wow, definitely not morning person Danny?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes at her, "Not out here for sure."

After breakfast over and cleaned up they decided to hike up to where Kono and Chin knew could find some fish. Gracie and Matt put in extra battery for their ipods and followed the adults but about half way there once hit rocky terrain ended up getting carried allowing them to fall asleep for the last half hour of the hike. Once they got to the stream Kono helped show Gracie and Danny how to cast their poles. Gracie was getting frustrated when didn't catch anything but after another ten minutes she had something on her line and took some help from Danny but finally reeled in a 10lb bass while rest of the group were coming up with smaller fish. Matt sat off to side watching everyone have the fun and she decided to help her friend catch on even if couldn't take the thing. Kono noticed this and stopped to capture moment the two pulled in a 15lb bass.

"Danno look what we caught," Gracie told her father.

He smiled as took picture, "Wow, cool monkey."

"I helped him catch it and aunt Kono helped me get it out the hook."

Took another hour of fishing before caught some more fish but seemed the kids were the ones with all of the luck. Once back at camp Steve and Kono went to work getting the fish ready to cook while Danny took the kids down to the water to get washed up. Gracie whispered something in her friend ear before they both creeped up behind the man and pushed him into the water giggling as he fell face first in and came up spitting out water. They took off running back to where had come from and hid inside one of the tents by the time he arrived.

Steve could hear Chin and Kono laughing as he turned around, "Decide to go for a swim Danno?"

"No seemed the kids thought wanted to. What making for the hooligans anyways?"

"HEY!" came two voices from somewhere. "NOT NICE!"

Catherine had come back with some more wood, "Going native on us?"

Steve rolled his eyes as good the fire ready and made some nachos first than pigs-in-blanket for the kids. Than let Chin get to work on cooking the fish. Gracie watched for a while until that became boring looked around, "Can we go back to the water and look around?"

Kono glanced at Danny who nodded and the two woman took the kids back to water edge where could see different schools of fish swimming around. They started splashing each other before sneaking up behind the adults and did the same thing. By the time lunch was ready Danny found them still splashing each other soaking wet so he called them to say needed to dry off before even thought of trying to eat anything.


	68. Chapter 68

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY BUT THERE WILL BE A NEW SEQUAL **

**TO THIS ONE CONTINUED FROM THE NEW SEASON**

**AND WILL BE WHAT THINK THE SEASON MIGHT TURN OUT**

**SINCE JUST THE FIRST FEW EPISODES ARE GOOD **

**SO FAR AND CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW ONE EACH WEEK  
**


	69. Chapter 69

_**thought would end this and start new sequel but nah, this might be updated as a few more episodes are aired but working on one shot stories that bounce around this story line with some of the same OC characters in there  
**_

* * *

A few weeks later after the whole thing was over Billy Harrington walked into the offices where Danny was the only one there. The blonde man leaned against his office door, "He had a court hearing this morning but something can help you with?"

"No I was looking to talk to him but can wait around," he told him.

Danny answered his phone, "Williams...okay Duke be there in fifteen."

They headed outside to see Steve pull up in his truck and Chin sighed, "Come on Danny we can meet him there."

They waited until drove off, "So heard back from Catherine who said was taking my job offer once left the Navy."

"And you want to know how feel about that?"

"You know we had a thing years ago but no way am going to make a move on your woman."

He looked at his watch, "I have to go but Catherine is the best for that job."

Steve got to the scene and Duke walked over, "Two dead inside and already have description of the suspect on the wire."

Steve went inside and headed downstairs where could hear a faint familiar sound and he looked behind a large box only to find a ticking bomb that read 4:21. He called Chin telling him what had found and the other man started clearing the area. Danny ran over, "Where the hell is he?"

Chin looked around, "He told-"

Just then the man came running out and they ducked behind the cars moments before the house exploded, "What the hell was that Steven?"

Steve turned to his partner, "An explosive inside a house is suddenly my fault?"

"You always have to make things blow up-" they look to see a man running down the street away from them. "You don't think?"

Both men take chasing the suspect who ducks into a building and Steve easily catches up to the man on the second story before could do anything the man lunges at him and causes both of them to fall out a window but somehow wrestled and landed on the bottom when impacted with a squad car that a cop just got out of. Officer Miko Kalani shook his head checking to see the suspect was dead and surprised the other man was groaning and trying to sit up, "Commander not sure should be moving," he said and called for an ambulance.

Danny caught up with his partner before could move, "STAY PUT!"

Dr Travis Carter was working the Emergency Room at Queens that week when heard about a 5-0 officer falling out two-story window and he looked over in time to see Danny arguing with his partner who was on the stretcher. "And to think my day was slow and now you two."

"How about you check me over and get me the hell out of here," Steve told him.

"Maybe can check his head for why dove out two-story window," Danny told the doctor ignoring his partner.

"That idiot lunged at me causing us to fall out that window and landed on the guy who landed on the car."

/*/*/*/

Travis was ready to strangle is good friend who was refusing to stay for observation but knew he might have some allies in the waiting room. When the doors opened Catherine, Chin and Danny all stood but he motioned for them to sit, "He dislocated his shoulder _again_, concussion, two broken and two fractured ribs."

"So nothing wrong in his head?" Danny asked.

Catherine punched his arm, "His injuries are consistent with trying to break his fall but he had glass we removed from his back-"

"Meaning he went through the window first?" Chin asked.

"Yes and maybe you can make sure he stays overnight or might just sedate him."

Danny chuckled, "Bet that went over well with him?"

"Yeah and had to duck from his chucking book at my head after said that."

Steve looked up when the door opened, "You had to send both of you out the damn window. Need to talk about constant need to learn to fly Superman."

He laughed but winced when his ribs throbbed, "Daniel, he shoved me out the window not the other way just ask Miko."

Catherine sat on edge of his bed, "Go home and get some sleep Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes at the two, "I will come by tomorrow for court and if doc says can leave then can go."

"And if I don't ADA Blaine will rip us both a new one."

"Not my fault she seems to think she gets our cases just so you can drive her nuts."

"Wow, you drive someone nuts by showing up other than me," the doctor said. "Thought was reserved for me?"

Steve chucked something at his head grinning when the book hit middle of his forehead, "I can recall a time you were the same way."

Catherine was trying hard not to laugh, "I remember when bot of you jumped from thirty-story tall cliff into a river."


	70. Chapter 70

Danny looked between the two men who were glaring daggers at her, "Oh, I want to hear about this? Thought you only did stupid things like that around me cause you love to hear me ranting at you about much you seem to be center of-"

Steve rubbed at his temple , "Daniel my head is killing me so go home."

"Fine for now but will continue this later," he told him before leaving.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Quite a partner you have there."

Catherine sat next to him on the bed, "He does that because he cares."

He wrapped his good arm around her until she laid her head on his uninjured shoulder, "You both do and sure he will forget."

/*/*/*/

After three day stay Danny was there to spring him and had full intention on getting his partner to tell him about that cliff story and the ride back was in silence but what surprised him was that didn't request to head to the office so once they were at the house he made them cup of coffee and handed him pills they picked up, "So what's wrong?"

Steve settled down on the couch, "What are you going on about?"

"The fact you didn't want to drive and then no telling me you wanted to go to the office."

He rubbed his temple, "Danno, shut up."

"Were just worried about you after that fall you took and knock to the head that still is giving you grief. So do tell about the cliff dive?"

"Have no idea what your-"

"Uh huh, I saw the look you shot her after said that and know there's something behind it."

* * *

_Steve, Travis and Freddy had dragged another friend Javier after a long and hard mission and since they were stuck there for another few days waiting for transport back home ran across Catherine who was on leave and decided to go blow off some steam in the forest. Travis and Catherine stating, "Only going to make sure you come back alive."_

_Soon they were all running no where in particular until they stopped for breath and Javier was soon arguing with Freddy over some football game that watched the night before but escalated to wrestling around on the ground until suddenly there was a gunshot pierced the air. All of them on alert as three man holding M9 and started firing at them. With no where to go they started running from the gunman who followed where soon Steve and Freddy had taken out two of them while Javier did another one. Travis got caught up in a wrestling match with one of them and missed edge of the cliff that over looked a river until was to late both falling over. _

_Rest of the friends watched as both men were falling and Steve of course had to jump in there while they ran down the cliff making it there well after all three men hit the water. Travis was knocked unconscious when hit the water but somehow his friend wasn't and soon pulling him to shore. They were glad their friend was knocked out but breathing, "That was the dumbest thing to do Smooth Dog," Freddy told his friend._

_"If hadn't he would have drowned and never would have found him," he told them but all knew he was right. "Better get him back."_

_"And both of you into dry clothes," Javier told them._

_Back at their hotel Steve got out of the shower, "You shouldn't have done that," Travis told him. "Could have been killed."_

_"And if hadn't we would have been searching for days to find you," he told him. "Never leave a man behind or let him drown."_

_"Guess should offer to buy everyone a drink? After scaring you all like that especial your girl."_

_He rolled his eyes, "She isn't my girl."_

_"No, she just followed us because she to was stuck here and bored out of her mind."_

_"That's exactly what she said."_

_"And you two don't just hook up every time have the chance and never make it to dinner."_

_He frowned but shoved his friend shoulder, "Let's go find them before drink all the beer around here."_

* * *

"So this doing stupid stuff before thinking isn't new? Always been daring death?"

"Danny, if hadn't jumped in there after him would have drowned like the other man and never found his body," he told him.

"Uh huh, you guys probably did that on regular basis in some form or another."

He laughed wincing immediately, "Only out of a plane normally with a parachute though."

"And even back then were ignoring your feeling for each other."

He rolled his eyes, "No we weren't around each other that much back than and you know."

"Basically the same thing that was happening until you two got married."

"And the bad thing about that is? Gabby and you were the same way until put a name to your thing."


End file.
